


The Prices

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Powers, Anal, Anal Knotting, BDSM, Bestiality, Bi!Aiden, Blood Play, Bonding, Bottom Less, Bottom!Aiden, Bottom!Scott, Bottom!Stiles, Cum control, D/s, Dom!Scott, Dominance, Domination, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Fingering, Forced Nudity, Forced Public Nudity, Hand Job, Kinky sex, Kinky!Scott, Knotting, Legalization, M/M, Mate Mark, Mating, Mating Culture, McTwincest, Multi, NIS, Naked in School, Omegaverse, Oral, Oral Knotting, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pack Bitch, Pack Bonding, Power Play, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Rimming, Selfcest, Sex Toys, Showing Off, Slave!Theo, Sub!Aiden, Sub!Chris, Sub!Corey, Submissives, Twincest, Verse!Derek, Werewolf Lore, Wet Dream, Wolf Pack, alpha bite, bi!Isaac, bitch!Liam, bottom!Corey, bottom!Isaac, bottom!Liam, bottom!ethan, bottom!theo, demanding!Scott, demands, h/c, hurt comfort, mate!Aiden, mate!Ethan, nudist!Aiden, nudist!Ethan Guardianship, nudist!Liam, ruined orgasm, sex slaves, snowball - Freeform, sub!Alison, sub!Isaac, sub!Stiles, sub!Theo, sub!ethan, sub!liam, top!scott, vengeful!Scott, verse!Scott, werewolf mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott’s finally fed up of all the times that people have used him for things, so he’s decided that it’s time to use them back.  They want his help, they can deal with the price his help comes with from now on.





	1. The Price of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Commissioner 11 to the cycle. -smiles- There will be more pairings each chapter.

Scott was sitting in his bedroom in nothing but his boxers reading a book when there was a thud outside the house.  He arched his brow over the book and listened.   
  
“SCOTT HELP!” Scott scrambled out to the front door and found Ethan looking down at Aiden who was bleeding and his body shaking.   
  
“What do you want me to do?” Scott looked to Ethan.   
  
“Heal him!”   
  
“what?”   
  
“True Alphas… they have the power to heal betas.” Ethan was frantic.   
  
“Yeah, their own.” Scott rolled his eyes at him as if he’d forgotten that he hadn’t accepted them into his pack.   
  
“Accept us into the pack!” Ethan bit his lip.   
  
“No.” Scott crossed his arms.   
  
“WHAT?!” Ethan pounced on him, wanting to throttle him but the need to save his brother too great to do it.   
  
“I don’t to jack shit for free.  Not anymore.  Everyone always wants something, and then when I want something or need some help people are against it and don’t want to help me out.  Well you know what, I get paid up front or no deal.”   
  
“What do you want?!?” Ethan panted, rolling off of Scott.   
  
“Whatcha got?” Scott arched his brow.   
  
“Just the clothes on my back…” Ethan looked around.   
  
“That’ll do.”   
  
“What?!?”   
  
“You strip, I accept him into the pack” Scott shrugged.   
  
“But…” Scott turned to go back in the house…  “FINE!” Ethan began pulling clothes off of himself.   
  
“Aiden Steiner, I accept you into my pack, flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood.  You are mine, now and forever.” Scott’s eyes went red as he dug his claws into Aiden, he felt the former alpha and some of his stored power poured into Scott.  He sat there, aware that the connection to pack would keep him alive and being this close to his alpha would heal him slowly.  If you’re going to charge, it pays to do the research.   
  
“Heal him… please…?” Ethan was sitting there completely naked, on his knees begging.   
  
“I want you hard and I’ll heal him.”   
  
“but… the clothes…”   
  
“That let him into my pack.  You’re still not in.  And just being near me is enough to eventually save his life, but he can get that if I leave him on my porch and go to bed.  So… either get to stroking your dick or I leave him on the porch and go back to what I was doing.”   
  
“FINE!” Ethan took himself in hand masturbating as his face flushed; Scott laid his hand over the wound.  He could feel the fire inside Aiden, the magic that let him be a werewolf.  He reached into that with his own flame and felt it surge.  The wounds were knitting together as Ethan let go of his cock and sat there with his cock hanging long and hard between his thighs.  “Better?” He glared at Scott.   
  
“Yep.” Scott reached out and flicked the tip causing Ethan’s cock to bob.   
  
“I want in the pack too.”   
  
“Oh?” Scott asked after a while, his mind having wandered to the healing he was directing, and almost done with.  Aiden would make a full recovery and probably be up and about in a bit.   
  
“yes.” Ethan looked down.  “What do I have to do Alpha?” Ethan was putting himself into a submissive stance on his knees.   
  
“Take Aiden’s clothes off.”   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“I want Aiden naked.  You take his clothes off and you’re in the pack.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Ethan bit his lip and started undoing Aiden’s belt and once it was off of him, he unzipped his brother’s fly.  He’d done this so many times to the men he seduced for the pack, but it was so alien to do this to his brother.  He blushed as his brothers crotch was bared to their soon to be shared Alpha.   
  
“Ethan Steiner, I accept you into my pack, flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood.  You are mine, now and forever.” Scott’s eyes went red as he took a hold of Ethan’s hand and wrapped it around his brother’s cock.  The pair of them holding Aiden’s cock and Scott smirked into Ethan’s face as Ethan’s eyes shifted with the power he was connecting to them.  The azure flames of his eyes turning amber again.  Aiden sat up, his own amber eyes wide before he looked down and realized both men were still holding his cock.   
  
“what’s going on…” Aiden looked at his brother and blushed.   
  
“We joined Scott’s pack.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“I stripped for you to join and I have to finish undressing you to pay for joining.” Ethan ducked his head.   
  
“The healing…”Aiden touched his chest where his shirt had been torn.   
  
“paid for.” Ethan blushed.   
  
“That why you’re hard, or was that from holding my cock?” Aiden blushed.   
  
“Oh he had to masturbate to pay for your healing.  But once you’re naked you can both go.”   
  
“Go where?” Aiden snorted, letting his brother continue undressing him.   
  
“Home, or where ever you’ve been sleeping lately.”   
  
“You mean the abandoned building we’re squatting in?” Ethan glanced at his brother.   
  
“I thought you guys…”   
  
“What had a place of our own?  Had our own things?  Scott we killed the alpha who bit us, and then our whole pack, and then we made a pack of our own and killed them.  We had a pretty high body count.  So when Deucalion said go, we went.  And we didn’t get to pack up our lives.  So we only had the money and clothes we stole or he gave us.”   
  
“So your homeless?”   
  
“yes.” Aiden said bitterly.   
  
“How far is the place you’re squatting?”   
  
“About an hour on foot.” Ethan sat next to his brother now that he was done.   
  
“Well, I suppose we could work out something… if you wanted to stay here.”   
  
“you’d… let us live… _here_?” Aiden glanced at the house behind Scott.   
  
“Of there would be a price…”   
  
“Anything.” They said together.   
  
“Kiss each other, open mouthed, while jerking each other off.”   
  
“Seriously?” Aiden watched Scott carefully.   
  
“You do that and you’re welcome to live here.  You want your own room… or even to share a room with me… you’re going to have to pay for that, but let’s not get a head of ourselves.”   
  
“We’ll do it.” Aiden said quickly.   
  
“Aiden…”   
  
“We’re weak, naked, betas who just joined a pack and if we want to be safe we’re going to have to… make _concessions_.” He set his jaw.   
  
“I know … but….” Ethan whimpered.  Even Deucalion hadn’t ever required this of them.   
  
“It’s worth it to see you safe.” Aiden kissed his brother, adding more tongue into the kiss as he brought his hand up to touch his brother’s throat, slowly trailing down his brother’s nude body, a replica of his own, before taking his brother in hand.  Ethan mirrored him, their hands grasping around each other’s thickness and their strokes matching one another.  They were leaking precum when Scott turned around.   
  
His eyes narrowing in on Isaac’s window where he’d narrowly caught a very naked Isaac moving away.  He hadn’t imagined it.  Isaac was up there masturbating to the sight of the twins debasing themselves for Scott.  That wouldn’t do.  Isaac didn’t have permission to get off on this.   
  
“Let’s take this upstairs.”   
  
“R-really?” Ethan bit his lip as they pulled away from one apart.  He wasn’t sure what this would cost him.   
  
“You two bottom tonight and you can sleep in my room for the week.”   
  
“Done.” Aiden nodded.   
  
“seriously?”Ethan frowned.   
  
“I’ve seen his room, it’s worth it.” Aiden nodded.   
  
“I’ve seen his cock, this isn’t going to be easy…” Ethan muttered.   
  
“Eh it can’t be that bad, you and Danny do it all the time.”   
  
“god….” Ethan sighed.   
  
“What?”   
  
“He doesn’t know… does he…?” Scott smirked.   
  
“No.  No he doesn’t.” Ethan sighed.   
  
“What don’t I know?” Aiden frowned.   
  
“You’ll figure it out.”   
  


***

  
  
_Knock knock knock_   
  
“yeah?” Isaac’s voice came through his wall.   
  
“Open the door Isaac.”   
  
“no…” Isaac’s voice was low.   
  
“Open the door, now Isaac.” The door opened and Isaac was standing there, his boxers tented.   
  
“What?” He tried to come off as gruff and failed, Scott’s hand shot out and grasped Isaac’s cock, pulling it out in the open.   
  
“You don’t have permission to jerk off and get off to what’s going on here tonight.”   
  
“But you’re humiliating them… you…”   
  
“I don’t care.” Scott cut across him.   
  
“but… please?”   
  
“You want to get off to it, what’s it worth to you?”   
  
“what do you mean?”   
  
“You want to touch this.” Scott squeezed Isaac’s cock in his hand.  “Then you pay to play in my house.”   
  
“what does the right to masturbate cost…” Isaac bit his lip.   
  
“Kiss me.”   
  
“what…?”   
  
“Did I stutter?”   
  
“no…. but…”   
  
“Either kiss me or go without touching yourself all night, and I’ll know if you do.” Scott tapped his nose.  “Your cum has a smell I’m able to detect from clear outside.”   
  
“r-really?” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Yes.” Scott stepped in holding Isaac by the balls now.  “So kiss me or stop touching yourself.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“Tick tock Isaac.”   
  
“Okay…” Isaac moved in and Scott met him, their lips crushing together as they went back against Isaac’s bedroom door and Scott began to violently jerk Isaac off, his hand in half in Isaac’s boxers as he invaded his mouth with his tongue.  Eventually pulling back, Isaac’s eyes glass, his mouth slack jawed, and his cock dripping precum fully out in the open now that Scott had pulled him balls and all out into the open.   
  
“Enjoy your hand.” Scott stepped back.  Isaac made a needy sound as his cock throbbed just looking at Scott, not even really seeing the twins who were standing there taking in his humiliation.  “My room boys.” Scott pointed, Aiden and Ethan nodding and wordlessly going nude pass Isaac and into Scott’s room.  “You want something else?”   
  
“yes…” Isaac’s voice broke.   
  
“Like?”   
  
“more…?” Isaac blushed.   
  
“You want to join them?”   
  
“No…” Isaac bit his lip.  “I can’t trust them…  You can’t trust them….?” Isaac regained his wits as he looked longingly at Scott.   
  
“I don’t.  But I’m going to fuck their tight asses till they can’t walk tomorrow, and I’m going to keep them fucking naked till I’m done fucking their brains out.  And if they’re lucky they’ll get a room here to sleep after I’m done so they can sleep it off, but till then, night Isaac.” Scott reached past him to close the door but Isaac grabbed his arm.   
  
“wait…”   
  
“Tick tock Isaac. “Scott gave him a look.   
  
“can I feel your hand again?” Isaac blushed at asking.   
  
“You want me to jerk you off?”   
  
“yes.” Isaac all but sobbed.   
  
“What’s it worth to you?” Isaac bit his lip.   
  
“What do you want?” Isaac smelled of worry and arousal.   
  
“You want me to stand here playing with your cock, you strip and only wear what I tell you when I tell you for the next month.”   
  
“Okay…” Isaac blushed, stripping off his boxers.   
  
“But if you cum while I’m jerking you off, you owe me.”   
  
“what….?”   
  
“We’ll come to that when and if we have to.” Scott looked into Isaac’s eyes and silently demanded eye contact as he jerked him off, his naked beta whimpering and struggling not to cum but it was too late, between the dominance, the humiliation, the power play… it was everything Isaac had been lacking lately and he shot his load all over Scott’s hand.   
  
“Lick it up.” Scott offered his hand and Isaac licked his hand clean, blushing as he finished.   
  
“what do I owe you?” Isaac asked with a small voice.   
  
“Put your boxers back on, you have to cum in them for the rest of the night and tomorrow, I’ll decide if you get to change tomorrow.” He gripped Isaac’s hair and pulled him into a kiss, his knee going between Isaac’s thighs as he made out against Isaac’s bedroom door.  He raised his knee slowly so Isaac’s balls were resting on his leg.  “And those boxers had better be practically soaked by morning…”   
  
“o-or?” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Or I’ll punish you again.” Scott kissed him again before shoving him into his room and closed the door between them.   
  
“you often do that?” Ethan raised an eyebrow as Scott came towards them.   
  
“Who I fuck and what I do with them is none of your business unless I tell you it is.  Now get down and suck your brother off.” Ethan looked shocked.  “I want you to use his cum as lube as you eat him out.”   
  
“yes sir…” Ethan blushed.  Falling to his knees and he began to suck on his brother’s half hard cock.   
  
“shit…”   
  
“Ever had your cock sucked?”   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“Lydia…”   
  
“She’s good…”   
  
“Your brother?”   
  
“b-better.” Aiden blushed.   
  
“You haven’t had my mouth yet.”   
  
“you… you suck cock??!” Aiden blinked.   
  
“Sure.  Sometimes I like a little extra protein.  But that’ll cost you.”   
  
“W-what will it cost….?”   
  
“Besides me choosing the when and where it happens, I decide what you wear all week.”   
  
“Deal.” Ethan tapped his thigh.  “what?”   
  
“You’re giving in too much.”   
  
“He’s naming his price.”   
  
“Haggle…at least a little.” Ethan went back to blowing his brother, a wary eye on Scott as he smirked, his hand firmly on the back of Ethan’s head.   
  
“SSHH… the men are speaking.” Scott smirked.   
  
“So where you thinking about sucking my dick?” Aiden smirked.   
  
“Oh you’ll know when I chose.” Scott smirked patting Aiden’s cheek before he combed his fingers through Ethan’s locks, digging his fingers into the scalp as he began to speed Ethan along.  “Let’s speed things along a little bit….”   
  
“fuck….” Aiden was grunting and trying to stave off blowing his load.  But it wasn’t going to be long, not with the breakneck pace that Scott was setting, or the last few days spent pent up and not being able to get near Lydia…or even take himself in hand.  Fuck… fuck… “fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccckkkkkkkk!” Aiden all but curled around Ethan’s head as he came down his brother’s throat, Scott pulling him back so that he filled the mouth of his twin with his seed.  Ethan slowly pulled away and cleaned Aiden’s dick as he pulled back off of it, sealing his mouth tight around the flesh as it left his mouth, and with Scott’s help got him turned around to snowball his brother’s ass, passing the cum in and out of his brother’s ass with his tongue.   
  
“So fucking hot…” Scott pushed Ethan’s head a little farther, giving him an extra inch of tongue to shove up his brother’s ass.   
  
“UNG!” Aiden shivered, he’d never even so much as fingered himself and now he had his brother’s thick tongue up his hole, fuck.  He wasn’t sure he could take something bigger.  He was starting to wonder if this was what Ethan had been trying to warn him about when Scott spoke again.   
  
“Add your finger.” Aiden wasn’t sure how those three words could fill him with dread like that, but they did.  And then Ethan’s finger found his prostate and the world was lost in stars.  Holy fuck, how had he been missing this his whole life?  He began to thrust himself back, grunting and groaning like a bitch in heat on his brother’s finger and tongue.   
  
“I think you like it.” Scott walked in front of Aiden and took him into a deep kiss, reaching down to take a hold of his hard cock and jerk him off as they made out, Aiden’s hand going to Scott’s tented crotch.   
  
“And Ethan’s the gay one?” Scott chided him, before dropping his boxer briefs and taking Aiden’s hand and gripping it around him.  “Make me feel good and I’ll make you feel great.”   
  
“okay…” Aiden’s eyes were lust blown as he jerked Scott off, drawing their alpha to his lips and swallowing around him.  He’d never done this, never wanted to.  But now he couldn’t imagine not being balls deep down on Scott’s cock.  It was all he wanted in the world, that and someone to fuck his tight ass… god if fingers hitting his prostate was this good, how would something bigger feel?  He shivered.  Wait… fingers?  He paused, half way down Scott to realize that Ethan had added another finger or two and was spreading him open while also keeping up the assault on his anal joy buzzer.   
  
“fuck…” Aiden whined as he pulled off of Scott’s cock with a dirty pop.  “fuck me…” Aiden begged.   
  
“You think he’s ready?” Scott asked over Aiden’s body.   
  
“Maybe… it’ll still hurt.”   
  
“Wolf healing…” Scott nodded.   
  
“But I can give it a try.”   
  
“Suck his cock while I get the lube.” Scott pushed Aiden away and he quickly gobbled up his brother’s dick, he wasn’t sure why he felt so cock hungry, maybe it was a side effect of Scott’s healing… maybe it was always there?  He wasn’t sure and as he thought about it, taking his brother’s dick to the hilt he realized he didn’t really give a shit about it.  He was doing this and he was enjoying it.  That’s all that mattered…. Right?   
  
“fuck his mouth…” Ethan moaned.   
  
“I know, right?” Scott came over with his hand pump lube bottle.   
  
“Thanks…” Ethan pulled back, having to push his brother off his cock and lubed himself up.  “How we doing this?” Ethan looked to Scott.   
  
“Well.  You’re going to fuck him, I’m going to fuck you.  And then some where in there you two will switch places.  Sound like a plan.”   
  
“yeah.” Ethan blushed.   
  
“Now you know you’re getting your brother’s cherry…”   
  
“I’m going to owe you for this… aren’t I?” Ethan stopped, his cock an inch from his brother’s twitching hole.   
  
“Yep.” Scott took the lube and lubed himself up, taking himself in hand and jerking off as he looked at the naked twins in front of him, bent over his bed as he sat on the chair near his bed.   
  
“what’s it going to cost me?” Ethan frowned.   
  
“I decide what you wear all month.”   
  
“you won’t go too far?” Ethan swallowed hard.   
  
“I’m thinking skin tight… and commando….”   
  
“fuck…” Ethan whined.   
  
“Fuck him.  Fuck him good and earn your humiliation.”   
  
“yes alpha….” Ethan moaned, plunging into his brother who let out a scream as he was taken, Scott moving and shoving his cock down Aiden’s throat to the base of himself to muffle the noise.   
  
“Such a noisy bitch.” Scott grinned.   
  
“He’s a virgin…”   
  
“Was a virgin.” Scott corrected.  “He’s learning his place in the pack, on our thick cocks.” He smirked as Ethan’s eyes went wide.  He was being included in that statement, he felt it, Scott was offering him a place in the pack, as the top fucking his own brother.  And something in him gripped onto that olive branch and it was all he could do to cling on to not losing his load right there while he nodded to Scott, his lip bitten with attempts to keep the praise off his lips.   
  
“Come here.” Scott reached out and pulled Ethan into a crushing kiss, devouring his lips as he cupped the back of Ethan’s head and their eyes met.  Scott’s crimsons and Ethan’s electric blue.  And the part of Scott that was the alpha felt the pain, the gaping wound that was in Ethan that was in Aiden as well.  His hands going to Ethan’s neck and head as he held him while he healed him through the contact of their lips, his energy spilling into Ethan and stoking the flames in him till they brought his eyes to amber again, and he connected deeper, feeling the wound that was in the place where the twins joined, and began to heal that.  He pulled out of Aiden’s mouth and stepped behind Ethan.   
  
“wh…”   
  
“Ssh.” Scott put his fingers to Ethan’s lips before he got behind him, his fingers coated in lube before he opened Ethan up enough, or as much as he was willing to wait before he lubed himself up again and shoved into the hilt pushing the air out of Ethan and fucking him into his brother hard.   
  
“FUCK!” Aiden sobbed, his body clenching around his brother but he felt something dawning him in.  He felt something… no not something, he felt their bond. The thing that let them become their merged self… open up again.  He turned sharply to look at his brother whose own amber eyes were wide as well before Scott roared, fucking Ethan harder.   
  
“FALL INTO HIM ALREADY!” He shoved and in that moment Ethan fell and their body knit together and swallowed into one another as they became one person, their joined virgin ass now reforming around Scott’s hot cock that felt like it was gigantic inside them.   
  
“FUCK!” They panted, their joined voice coming back in pants as they clung to the bed.  They… no.. he.  He felt it.  The two had become one again and he was the perfect union of their two minds, two souls into one sentient, very naked, fused beta jammed full of his alpha’s cock.   
  
“Scott?” He asked as he looked up at his alpha over his shoulder, the fusion line looking almost like a scar down the middle of his face, it seemed less pronounced when he wasn’t shifted into his beta form.   
  
“Yes?” Scott sat there waiting for the ass he was in to loosen up around him.   
  
“How’d you… how’d we… I….”   
  
“I healed Aiden, and I felt that Ethan had a similar scar, so I healed it and then I felt you able to do this but you both weren’t… or they weren’t… or you know what I mean.  So I gave it a push and here you are, god you’re tight.”   
  
“never had sex in this form.” He blushed, flexing around his alpha who simple groaned.   
  
“We need to name you.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Naming a thing gives it power, makes it more real, and because I can’t keep calling you they, it, or by either of their names.”   
  
“Oh.” He nodded, he’d never thought of that before.  They’d always called him their alpha form.  They’d never given him a name.  And suddenly the lacking of it felt like he, like they had denied him some fundamental aspect of his being.  “Can you pick one?”   
  
“I can.” Scott nodded, pulling back a little bit before slamming back home.  He was looking around his room and trying to think of a name as he caught sight of the lube and a fragment of something Stiles had said years ago came to him.  “Kade.”   
  
“Kade?” He looked at Scott.   
  
“It means the wet land.”   
  
“But… FUCK…” Scott slammed into him, speaking over him.   
  
“And I’m going to leave you very _wet_.” Scott panted.   
  
“Kade it is.” Kade smiled, he liked having a name and moaned loudly as Scott bottomed out.   
  
“So why don’t we see if I can get you to moan _my_ name loud enough to make Isaac cum from the noises you’ll make.”   
  
“R-really?” Kade blushed.   
  
“Yes.  He’s in there jerking off to the thought of me fucking the twins… I wonder what he’d do if he could see….” Scott reached under him.  “Fuck someone got bigger.” He manhandled the massive cock that was the fusion of the twins’ lengths.  “That’s twice as long as you were as the twins.”   
  
“We… uh… I never…” Kade blushed.   
  
“Too much like touching each other?”   
  
“Yeah.” He nodded.   
  
“Oh this is going to be fun for all of us.  Turn over.” Scott smacked his ass and staying buried to the hilt in Kade, he helped him turn over so that that thick meat was laying up along his abs.  “Jerk off while I fuck you.”   
  
“R-really?” Kade blushed harder.   
  
“Yes.  You’re touching yourself for the first time, this version of you, this … being, and you’re going to lose your virginity like this.  And then afterwards I’ll fuck the twins slowly.” He smirked as he slammed his cock deep into Kade stealing his breath away from him as he tentatively took a hold of the new cock he had and began to experiment with the increased length.   
  
“God watching you is hot….” Scott began to pound in and out of him, his pace picking up as he leaned in and kissed Kade.  Scott’s mouth capturing the mouth of his massive beta hybrid as he ground his pelvis into him, fucking harder and harder before pulling back from the kiss only for a stream of moans and obscenities to fall from Kade’s lips while Scott continued to fuck him.  “Someone’s got a _filthy_ fucking mouth.” Scott grinned.   
  
“I… fuck… so good…” Kade moaned, fucking back on Scott’s cock loving every minute of it.  The voices of the twins were silent, they didn’t exist here, only Kade, the total fusion of everything that they were.  He couldn’t get enough of his alpha’s cock and his hands began to roam his massive cock trying to bring himself off.  “so close…” He whimpered.   
  
“Me too.” Scott moaned as he picked up the base, feeling how tight Kade was getting.   
  
“H… how…” Scott moaned louder.   
  
“What?” Kade frowned.   
  
“How are you getting tighter?” He panted.   
  
“I’m not?” Kade blinked, realizing that Scott was swelling.  “I didn’t… oh FUCK!” He screamed as he came, his ass gripping violently around Scott as Scott shoved in balls deep and started to cum only to realize that something was drastically different than when he’d fucked someone in the past.  He looked down and tried to pull out only to realize he was too _big_ to come out.   
  
“What the hell?” He panted only for Kade to bare down on him and milk more than just a moan out of his lips as he continued to cum, his body shivering and shaking as he kept it up.  “What is this?” He tugged and Kade moaned, his cock cumming again making him spasm around Scott.   
  
“you knotted me…” Kade blushed.   
  
“Knotted… like a dog?”   
  
“Like a wolf…” Kade’s eyes went amber as he looked up into the crimson pools in Scott’s eyes.   
  
“Mine.” Scott growled, his fangs forming in his mouth as he leaned down and bit Kade on the neck, pulling back to fuck him hard with the knot stretching his tight once virgin ass around his alpha’s cock.   
  
“FUCK YES!” Kade sobbed as something seemed to click into place with him as he shivered and shuddered around Scott and his body felt alive as if every nerve in his entire being was alite with burning passion as he seemed to overheat.  “oh god….” He sobbed.   
  
“fuck… so good.” Scott growled around the meat in his mouth, his fangs pulling back as he lapped at the blood, pouring his healing into it to make it so that while it would heal it would scar, marking his property with his mark.  Scott felt a pull to keep licking and nibbling on that spot, his bite, his mark… his.  They were his.  The twins, Kade… all three were his.  He nuzzled that mark again and again, biting it again while fucking Kade from time to time.  He wasn’t sure what was driving him to do this, but he just kept up doing it.  He couldn’t fight it.  And honestly he didn’t want to as he nipped at it again.   
  
“god…” Kade sobbed as he came one last time, his cock all but soft as he lay there in the afterglow.   
  
“mine.” Scott looked at him with crimson eyes.   
  
“yours.”   
  
“good.” Scott cuddled down to let his knot deflate.  He heard a plaintive cry from the other room and could smell Isaac’s release and he chuckled to himself as he turned to the wall.  “Good boy Isaac, keep it up.  I want those boxers soaked.”   
  
“yes alpha…” Came his answer through the wall and Scott settled in spooning Kade.   
  
“I can’t believe he’s in there touching himself while we…” He blushed.   
  
“I’m tied to your ass.  I think that deserves more than just us getting off to it.”   
  
“m-more?” Kade blushed.   
  
“Yes more.” Scott grinned.   
  
“h-how much more…?” Kade bit his lip.   
  
“I added three betas to my pack tonight.”   
  
“But I’m not… I…”   
  
“You’re real.”   
  
“But they’re….”   
  
“They’re part of my pack, and so are you.  And I value your opinion too.”   
  
“does that mean I have to pay my way too?” Kade smiled.   
  
“Yes.” Scott growled.   
  
“Good.” Kade reached over and moved Scott’s hair out of his face.  “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He kissed Scott, not rushed or burning, just a simple loving kiss of a devoted companion.   
  
“I’m going to need a little prep time after my knot goes down, but I’m up for round two in a bit.” Scott nuzzled into the back of Kade’s neck when they pulled apart from the kiss.   
  
“okay.” Kade smiled taking Scott’s arms around him to cuddle into the body behind him while taking Scott’s hand and kissing it.  “I like this.”   
  
“so do I.” Scott flexed his hips and wrung another moan out of Kade.   
  
“fuck…”   
  
“Oh we’ll get back to that…” Scott smirked wickedly.   
  
“god…” Kade chuckled.  “Nap now, sex later.”   
  
“You’re a pushy bottom.” Scott flexed his cock again.   
  
“I need some time to recoup, so do you.  After that I’m all yours.”   
  
“Promise?”   
  
“Absolutely.”   
  
“good.” Scott kissed his beta’s neck and nuzzled in, his eyes focused on his bite mark until the world was swallowed up in darkness as sleep took them both.  Later on he’d wake up as his knot was squeezed, Aiden on his cock and Ethan impaled on his brother’s cock as they slept in Scott’s arm.  He looked at them, both sporting his mark on their necks and he felt more content than he had in a long time.  He let that feeling wash over him as he fell back to sleep.   
  


***

  
  
“What the fuck?” Melissa came home to find clothes thrown all over the place in her living room and hall.  “Scott… I swear….” She picked up one of the shirts and recognized it as belonging to the twins.  “Why are the twins’ clothing in my front room… and two full sets of clothes…” She looked at the clothing and sighed.  “I had better not run into two naked twin werewolves wandering my house.” She picked up the clothing and stocked upstairs, knocking on Isaac’s door.   
  
_Knock knock knock_   
  
“Yeah?” Issa rubbed his eyes, dressed in only a pair of sobbing wet boxers, so wet that for a moment she wondered if he’d wet the bed only when a thick drip of something white fell down his thigh did she realize what he’d soaked his boxers with.  Teenaged boys, damn it.   
  
“Do you know anything about this?” She shook the clothes in front of him.   
  
“Down there.” He pointed to Scott’s door that was half closed.   
  
“Why are the twins’ clothes down stairs if they’re upstairs?” She looked at Isaac’s face, trying hard not to look at the fact that part of him was sticking out of the fly of those saturated boxers.   
  
“Scott made them take their clothes off.”   
  
“Scott made…. Why did he dot hat?”   
  
“I dunno probably for the marathon sex.” Isaac shrugged.   
  
“Mara… You’re making no sense Isaac.”   
  
“The world’s gone nuts, why should I be any different?” Isaac shrugged.   
  
“Isaac.”   
  
“They showed up, Scott made them take off their clothes, and then he went in his room to fuck their brains out.  Said they live here now.”   
  
“Why would he just let them move in?” She frowned.   
  
“Because they’re homeless and his now.  And he feels responsible?” He shrugged.  “personally I’d have thrown them out after healing them, but he’s the alpha, he made the decisions.”   
  
“Right… and why are you still wearing those…?” She was afraid it’d was going to be a kink and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for Isaac to have kinks.   
  
“Scott told me I had too.  He gets to decide what I wear for a month….”   
  
“why?”   
  
“Because I wanted a hand job…” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Right…” Melissa turned towards Scott’s door.   
  
“I wouldn’t…” Isaac called after her, following as she threw the door open and found naked twins on either side of Scott in the middle, his hands holding them to him, their nudity on display as they cuddled in their sleep.   
  
“I… holy shit….” She mumbled.   
  
“You’re telling me.” Isaac adjusted himself putting his cock back into his boxers.  “You should have been here for rounds two through eight.”   
  
“Eight?” She turned to Isaac.   
  
“That’s when they stopped being as loud, and went to more throat related activities….” Isaac blushed.   
  
“You heard all of it, didn’t you?” She glanced at his boxers.   
  
“It’s why I’m like this.  Plus the fact that I can smell it.”   
  
“S-me-ll it….” Her brain short-circuited for a moment.   
  
“Yeah… you can see them naked, and see the cum all over the place.” She turned and she could.  There was cum splattered on both twin’s face, in all three boy’s hair, and leaking down Aiden’s ass and between Scott and Ethan’s joined hips.  She could also make out in the dim light that Scott was still inside Ethan.  There was also cum all over the rest of them and the bed as well as a few splatters beside it.   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“You can see it, now imaging smelling it from a block away.”   
  
“That bad huh….?”   
  
“I’m going back to bed to rub another two or three out.  I suggest you find your ear plugs.”   
  
“Why?” Isaac wasn’t known for being loud, she’d never even really thought about him masturbating except that she did the laundry.   
  
“For when they wake up in a bit and go at it again. They’re loud.”   
  
“Loud…?” Her brain trying to protect her from the truth.   
  
“Ethan likes to moan and get vocal, Aiden’s a screamer…”   
  
“I thought Aiden was straight.”   
  
“He might have been before tonight.  Now he’s Scott’s bitch.”   
  
“Isaac…” She frowned at him.   
  
“Hey I don’t like them.  And I don’t want to be around them, but I know who the top is and where that puts them in the pack power dynamic.  I’m above them but only barely.  They’re still lower than Stiles, and we’re all under Scott.”   
  
“Is…”  She looked at her son sleeping there and turned back to Isaac.  “Is he forcing himself on all of you?”   
  
“What?  No.  He took charge of them because they wanted it.  He took charge of me because I need it.”   
  
“need it how…?”   
  
“My dad used to… he…”   
  
“Isaac…” She touched his cheek.   
  
“It’s okay.  I’m supposed to talk about it.  Talking helps.” He nodded to Scott.  “He listens sometimes.”   
  
“Oh?” She blinked at Scott trying to picture him as her sweet son who cared about his friends enough to listen to their war stories and not the sexual human being who apparently fucked a pair of twins for most of the night and made a hell of a mess she wasn’t going to fucking touch.   
  
“Yeah.  My dad… he used to get drunk… I didn’t realize it was over what happened to Matt.  But he drank, and then after mom left him, and my brother died… he’d… he needed an outlet for how sexual he felt.” Isaac looked at her.   
  
“He… both of them?”   
  
“He was brutal on mom and she left.  My brother enlisted to get away from being raped at home and died over seas.  And I was left alone…to weak to defend myself for most of my life.  And then he started drinking more… so it happened more.  I never had privacy.  He’d beat me and lock me up when I refused, till I’d come and beg for it and then he’d make me debase myself for his amusement begging for him to rape me till he’d do it… and that screwed up somethings in my head.”   
  
“Isaac…”   
  
“It’s been a long time.  And I’m in a better place.” He sighed as he breathed through his mouth, trying not to think about what he could taste on his tongue now.  “Anyways… I asked Derek for the bite to get the strength to defend myself… and the next night I froze and let him hurt me again till he saw me healing… and I ran away in fear… and then Jackson killed him on Matt’s order.”   
  
“Oh Isaac.” She hugged him, keeping their lower halves from touching as best she could.   
  
“So I sort of need someone to take a firm hand.  Derek did it for a while.  He knew about… about my needs… but he wasn’t great at it.  Scott was interested in more than just that… he sees me as a person.  But he also knows I need this.  So he’s willing to do it for me, and make me feel better.” He bit his lip.  “So can he please keep doing it?”   
  
“Okay… but if it gets to be too much, you tell him to stop, and if he doesn’t respect that…”   
  
“I’ll tell you.” He smiled, knowing full well he’d probably never go that far.  Scott wasn’t like his dad.  Scott would respect his boundaries and not ask things he wasn’t good with, at least not yet.  But who knew what was going to come next.  He sighed and wished Melissa good night and let her walk off to her bed but stopped when he heard Scott say his name.   
  
“Isaac.” Low enough only the other wolf heard it.   
  
“yeah Scott?” He answered as low.   
  
“Come here.” Isaac opened Scott’s door and walked in.   
  
“yes?”   
  
“You handled that pretty good.”   
  
“d-did I?”   
  
“You explained things to her, and got her to accept things, but you didn’t let me tell her, so I’ll punish you for that later.  For now… come closer.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Isaac felt himself harden in his shorts again.   
  
“Eat Aiden’s ass out.”   
  
“wha…”   
  
“It’s full of mine and Ethan’s cum, that’s your treat.”   
  
“Scott….”  Isaac wasn’t sure he wanted Ethan’s jizz in his mouth.   
  
“I know.” Scott showed his red eyes.  “But if you do this, the punishment will be lighter.”   
  
“you promise?” Isaac looked between Scott and the curvature of Aiden’s ass.   
  
“I swear to you.” Scott nodded and Isaac blushed as he knelt down and began to lap at the flowing cum from Aiden’s tight ass.  He spread the cheeks, licking after the traces of cum and starting to tell the difference between the two flavors.  He wasn’t sure how but he knew which one was Scott’s and which one was Ethan’s.  And as he devoured the ass in front of him, he realized that he was reveling in this.  He wasn’t sure when he’d gotten into this sort of thing.  His dad certainly hadn’t made him do this, and Derek had sat on his face and made him eat him out while he watched sports one night…   
  
His mind going back to that night as he devoured Aiden who woke up with a start at one point and just ground back against Isaac, letting him have his moment of remembered domination at the hands of the alpha who made him and how after he’d eaten Derek out he’d swallowed his cock nursing on him for the rest of the night, before being sent to school the next day having not gotten off and feeling frustrated. It wasn’t that long after that he’d been kidnapped and then rescued... Then kicked out of Derek’s… and now here he was.  He didn’t even notice he’d made Aiden cum till the fresh cum scent hit his nose and he pulled back to look at Scott whose eyes glowed.   
  
“Go back to bed now Isaac.”   
  
“yes alpha….” Isaac panted.


	2. The Price of Housing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac has to have a talking to after all the naughty things that went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea behind this and the 10 chapters planned.

The following morning was rough on Isaac.  Waking up with a straining erection, and his boxers practically glued to his body from the amount of cum he’d sprayed into them last night.  He’d barely slept and it if wasn’t for werewolf healing he was pretty sure he’d have been utterly exhausted today.  He sat down at the table and started making his bowl of cereal.  The twins walked in completely naked and started making coffee and cooking breakfast.   
  
“What are you two doing?” Isaac frowned.   
  
“Scott gave us orders.” Aiden blushed.   
  
“And the nudity.”   
  
“Scott decides what we wear.” Ethan answered by the stove.   
  
“me too.” He blushed.   
  
“Oh we know.” They snickered looking at his tented boxers.   
  
“Did you enjoy eating me out?” Aiden asked as he handed Isaac a cup of coffee.   
  
“yes…” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Good, because I liked it too…” Aiden looked down.  “You… you’ve done that before?”   
  
“Yep.” Isaac nodded.   
  
“Who…”   
  
“Derek.” Scott answered as he came down just as naked as the twins.   
  
“How did you…”  Isaac glanced at him.   
  
“Derek gave me a cliff notes catch up on the pack he’d interacted with.  I knew about your submissive needs the same way I knew he used your body often, just in every way but the one you wanted the most.”   
  
“Scott…”   
  
“He never actually fucked you.  Sure he’d have you use dildos and vibrators on you, but you haven’t gotten fucked in a LONG time.”   
  
“yeah…” Isaac’s shoulders slumped.   
  
“Tell you what Isaac, I’m thinking of fucking you.” Isaac looked up suddenly.  “Completely honest.  You look good, and your ass looks like it’ll be spectacularly tight.  But I like to share Isaac.”   
  
“Meaning…”   
  
“If you want me to fuck you, you have to let both of the Twins in you.”   
  
“SCOTT!?” Isaac’s mouth flew open.  “I can’t do that… you know what they did you know how I…”   
  
“Take your boxers off Isaac.” Scott cut across him and gave him a dark look.  Isaac blushed and had some trouble taking the fabric off his body but he finally managed, but the boxers were torn apart and ruined in the process, leaving him nude in front of everyone.  “Until you let them fuck you, you don’t wear clothing.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“You said I could choose for the month.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Isaac’s shoulders slumped.   
  
“You may masturbate now.” Scott said as his food was served to him.   
  
“me or them…?” Isaac blushed.   
  
“You.  I want your cum all over your breakfast and then you may eat.  The twins will be filling their balls for the next few days.  They’re not allowed to cum, but they’ll be having as much sex as I can fill their tight asses with.” Scott smiled cutting into his sausage and nibbling on it.   
  
“You… you’re not letting them…?” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Not until you let them fuck you.” Scott smirked.  “You can’t wear clothes till they fuck you, they can’t cum till they fuck you.  I think it’s the perfect way for you three to come to a compromise.” Scott sat back, giving them all a look before going back to the morning paper.  Isaac continued on and shortly thereafter Isaac came on his cereal and started eating it.   
  
“Does his cover school?” Ethan grinned.   
  
“My choices on your clothing options cover the entire day.” Scott looked up from where he was reading the paper.   
  
“you don’t mean that.”   
  
“I’m pretty sure I do.” He looked at Isaac.   
  
“But… I can’t go to school naked…” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Oh sure you can.  That ass, that cock… people will eat the show up…” Ethan smirked.   
  
“I know I will.” Aiden chuckled.   
  
“Scott…”   
  
“You know the rule.  You either let them fuck you too or you spend today very naked.” He glanced at Isaac.   
  
“just the once?” Isaac bit his lip.   
  
“They’ll fuck you on my say when I say as often as I say.” Scott watched Isaac carefully.   
  
“They can do it.” Isaac bit his lip.   
  
“Really?” Scott arched his brow.   
  
“yes.” Isaac’s breathing got heavier, he wasn’t liking this as much.   
  
“Isaac.”   
  
“yes?”   
  
“On your knees beside me.” Isaac complied.  “I know you don’t like them.  But they’re pack now.  You need to let go of your anger.  They were as trapped as you and as lost.  If I thought for one second that they liked hurting Derek, killing Erica or Boyd… I’d have gutted them and left them for dead in a place they never would have been seen.  So while you’re working on your issues, can you trust me.  And follow my orders.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Isaac looked up at him.   
  
“Good boy.  Now suck my cock.  Get me extra wet and I’ll fuck you first and let them use my cum as lube before they fuck that tight little ass of yours.  And then we’ll go pick something slutty for you to wear.” Scott smiled, his fingers stroking Isaac’s cheek.   
  
“Okay.” Isaac nodded, sliding to his knees as Scott slid his chair back, Isaac looked up at him as he took a hold of Scott, the first real cock he’d held other than his own and Derek’s.  His second cock.  That thought made Isaac blush so to avoid thinking about it he took Scott in his mouth and began to lick and suck around the flared head.  His tongue tracing the ridges of Scott’s lower head as he looked up at him and sank down Scott’s wide pole, he wasn’t as familiar with how to do this.   
  
His dad had wanted it sure.  And Derek had been content to let him suck on his balls while he jerked off, but Derek kept actual sex to a minimum between them.  He simply wasn’t built to handle Isaac’s needs, not the way Scott was.  Scott who filled his mouth and went down his throat making him beg with his eyes while he fucked his throat full of cock and took away his ability to speak.  God he needed this, his own cock hard as a fucking rock as he sat there bobbing his head going deeper and deeper with each thrust.   
  
The tickling feeling of Scott’s pubes against his lips caught him off guard and he looked up the lone line of flesh to Scott’s crimson eyes.   
  
“Good bitch.” Scott wove his fingers into Isaac’s hair and held him tight as he made little motions fucking Isaac’s throat with the first few inches of his cock before slamming inches at a time down and grinding Isaac’s face into his crotch.  Isaac’s eyes watered but he loved every minute of it.  He was having trouble breathing and Isaac tapped his thigh and Scott let go to have him gagging and sputtering as he tried to draw in breath.   
  
“Been a while since you had your throat used?”   
  
“not since…” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Your dad?”   
  
“yeah.” Isaac looked down.   
  
“When I’m done with you, you’ll only think of me and who I let touch you.” Scott grabbed Isaac by the hair on the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss, his hand taking a hold of Isaac’s needy cock and stroking him fast and hard brining him to the edge of release only to back off and leave him on that edge whining into the kiss before they parted.   
  
“f-fuck…” Isaac panted.   
  
“Soon.” Scott tightened his hand in Isaac’s hair again.  “Who’s bitch are you?”   
  
“Yours.”   
  
“My what?”   
  
“Your bitch.” Isaac’s eyes went amber but with how lust blown they were he only had a thin line, barely a sliver, of wolven amber looking back at Scott.   
  
“Good boy.  You are mine.  You understand that?”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Isaac tilted his head to expose his throat.   
  
“Good bitch.” Scott bit him, not like the twins last night but enough to leave a mark that would take days to heal.  “You are my property.  You understand me.”   
  
“Yes alpha.”   
  
“I’m going to let you wear clothes only when and where and what I tell you to.”   
  
“Yes alpha.”   
  
“You don’t wear clothes in this house, or at pack meetings.”   
  
“Yes alpha.”   
  
“And when I tell you to get on my cock…?”   
  
“I do it alpha.”   
  
“Exactly bitch, when and where I tell you to.” Scott’s eyes bore into him as he pulled him back up to make out with him again before pulling him back.  “Now get your fucking throat on my cock.” Scott let go and Isaac dove down, taking Scott in as deep as he could and he began to milk him with his throat, doing everything he could think of to make him cum, but there was something weird happening.  He was swelling up in Isaac’s mouth.  Scott moaned heavily and Isaac worked to get his lips and jaw around the swell, and then he heard the twins snicker from the side and shot them a glance.   
  
“You so shouldn’t have done that….” Aiden snickered.   
  
“Hope you’re hungry.” Ethan laughed just as the flesh in Isaac’s mouth swelled and he realized he couldn’t get off of Scott’s cock.  He panicked for a moment as Scott roared and started cumming down his throat, his cock hard and practically vibrating in Isaac’s throat.  He wasn’t sure what was going on till Scott panted, still cumming minutes later down his throat.   
  
“Fuck… I… I didn’t know I could… FUCK!” Isaac had worked his jaw on the flesh just past his jaw and Scott seemed to get harder and start cumming more.  The fuck was going on?   
  
“You’d better stop that Isaac.” Ethan knelt down in Isaac’s range of vision.  “Our Alpha has knotted your face.  And the more you work his knot the more he’ll cum and the longer his dick will be trapped down your throat.”  FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK, Isaac looked panicked and Scott began to slowly pet him, taking him back to a more relaxed mindset.   
  
“That’s better.” Scott panted.  “Help me get Isaac on the table.” Scott looked at the twins who sighed, and helped clear the table and they laid Isaac on it, twisting and turning till Scott was sitting facing the living room, crouched over Isaac’s head that was laying off the edge of the table leaving the rest of his body face up on the table and open to whatever was to come next, which he wouldn’t have to worry about or wait for much longer.  Scott spoke again quickly.  “Aiden, start eating Isaac out.  I want him wet, open and sloppy.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Aiden went down and started licking along Isaac’s ass.   
  
“Ethan, go get the lube, we’re going to need it.  After that I want you to blow Isaac.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Ethan nodded and left.   
  
“Do I want to know what the roar was about and why there are four naked boys in my house or why you’re crotch is down Isaac’s throat? Melissa stood there in her robe looking frazzeled.   
  
“Izzy was giving me a blow job and he went too far down and I didn’t realize I could knot his face.”   
  
“You… knotted…” She sighed, going over to the coffee, facing away from them for a good long while thinking on this before she finished her coffee and walked up and took a close look at where her son’s remarkably thick shaft swelled out more just past Isaac’s lips.  “Open your mouth Isaac.” Isaac did as she told him, and she felt around the edge, feeling the spasms from Scott’s cock.  “Still cumming down his throat?”   
  
“yeah… “ Scott blushed.   
  
“Isaac relax your jaw as much as you can.” Isaac rolled his jaw and felt it pop out of place for a brief moment it was tighter on Scott making him moan and cum harder before it was all together almost loose enough to come out if it weren’t for his teeth, but he could breath around Scott a little, having to aim it between shots of cum down his throat.   
  
“How’d you….?” Scott blinked.   
  
“I started reading some of Chris’ books on werewolves, and some of Deaton’s.  Mostly on medical conditions and how to treat them.” She prodded Scott’s knot making him pant and swell.  “Okay, giving the tenderness I’d say you’re about half way through.  Twenty or so minutes and that’ll go down enough Isaac can get off of your cock.  You breathing okay Isaac?” Isaac held up a thumbs up.  “Good.” She then fixed Scott with a look.  “Are you intending to become his full time dom?”   
  
“Yes.” Scott nodded, giving her a level look.   
  
“Then you’re going to need to read up on it.” She nodded.  “I’ll get the books pulled together.  You will read them before you do anything more aggressive than this, right?”   
  
“Yes mom.” Scott nodded.   
  
“Good.  Play safe.” She turned and spotted Ethan naked and hard holding the lube.  “Are you intending to have them fuck Isaac?”   
  
“Yes.” Scott said behind her.   
  
“The twins are to clean the kitten top to bottom, anything you boys have sex on had better be so clean I can see myself in the surface.  Is that clear?” She glared at Ethan.   
  
“yes ma’am.”   
  
“Good.  I’m going to go play loud music in my room, do not disturb me till after the kitchen is cleaned and you’re all dressed for school.  Isaac I’ll have a talk with you and Scott about your relationship later.”   
  
“I’ve forbidden Isaac from wearing clothes in the house.” Scott piped up.   
  
“That’s fine.  I want a jock on him at least while we talk.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“Laters.” She waved and muttered about horny teenage werewolf boys before closing her door and engulfing her world in music that would block out any noise they were likely to make.   
  
“She seemed… okay with that.” Ethan handed the lube to Scott.   
  
“She’ll freak out, and process.  In a day or two she’ll be fine.  It took her a few days to process me being a werewolf, and it took her a day to get her head around the idea that Isaac was a wolf and that he needed to move in here.  She’ll wrap her head around the two of you moving in, the sex, and me doming all three of you.”   
  
“Okay.” Ethan nodded, and moved back and started blowing Isaac, his mouth around the spongy flesh of Isaac’s hard cock as he began to swallow around him.  Isaac’s moans vibrating Scott’s cock as he continued to cum down his slutty beta’s throat.   
  
“Fuck… you keep that up and we might be here longer…” Scott moaned.  He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to soften up enough to pull out any time soon.  Isaac just looked up at him and nibbled on his knot, causing him to spasm and cum harder.  “Fuck… naughty bitch.” Scott grinned, Isaac smirking around the girth of him before he began to nibble and chew on Scott’s knot.   
  
“You get him opened up back there yet?” Scott grunted.   
  
“He’s getting sloppy, where’s the lube?” Aiden held out his hand.   
  
“Here.” Scott handed it off to him and with a snap the room flooded with the scent of Scott’s lube for the four wolves.  “I’m going to have to make each of you buy me a bottle of that…or one of those large jugs… the way we fuck we might just need it….” Scott chuckled as he went back to fucking Isaac’s skull trying to wait out his knot but not being able to resist as he gave into his base desires.   
  
“UNG!” Isaac moaned around Scott as Aiden’s fingers breached him.  He’d played with himself a little back there since his father fucked him, but with the lack of a sex life since his father’s death, coupled with werewolf healing, Isaac was essentially virgin tight again.  He spread himself as far as he could to giving Aiden more access to go as deep as he like with his slick fingers that found a home in Isaac’s ass right against his prostate.  “FUNG!” Isaac hissed out.   
  
“I think you struck something there.” Scott teased, his hand petting and comforting Isaac, trying to get him to relax his jaw enough to not keep stimulating his knot.  “You better get inside him while I’ve got his throat plugged.” Scott nodded as Aiden stood up and lubed himself up.  A shared look and a nod between them, Aiden lined himself up and a sharp push forward he was more than half inside Isaac with one powerful in stroke.  Isaac’s eyes rolled back with the amount of pleasure he was in and his jaw relaxed enough for Scott to finally pull free.  “Fuck, didn’t think that’d ever go down enough to get out of his throat.” Scott smirked.   
  
“It would have been something if you had to go to school with him on your cock still…” Ethan was lubing his own cock up.   
  
“That might be a great thing to do one day…” Scott grinned.   
  
“R-really?” Isaac whined, trying to catch his breath around his wrecked throat.   
  
“God you’re going to sound like that all day.” Scott smiled, kissing Isaac and tasting himself on him.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“A wound from an alpha.” Scott smirked.   
  
“oh god.” Isaac blushed, his hand at his throat.   
  
“Anyone asks, you tell them I fucked your throat raw.” Scott’s eyes shone crimson.   
  
“Yes alpha…” Isaac bowed his head.   
  
“In fact…” He glanced at the other two.  “I want you to tell anyone who asks about your night or your sex lives and you’ll tell them that I fucked you.” His eyes flashed.   
  
“yes alpha.” They both bowed their heads.   
  
“Now fuck him.” He looked at Aiden who nodded and started slam fucking Isaac as hard as they could, so hard that the table was groaning and shaking with every thrust.   
  
“fuuuucccckkkk!” Isaac rasped out as his body was flung back and forth with the power of Aiden’s hips and the pull back of his hands.   
  
“Isaac… what’s the biggest thing you’ve had in your ass?” Scott knelt down by Isaac’s face, his eyes were glassy with lust.   
  
“my dad… “ He panted.   
  
“We’re going to change that.” Scott smirked wickedly as he nodded and Aiden got up on the table, his cock still in Isaac as he made room for Ethan to enter him along side, their strokes lining up so that it was like being pile driven by a massive cock.  Isaac’s breath was fucked out of him and he could do nothing but look up at Scott in shock and confusion as he clung to whatever was nearest him.   
  
“Oh… that’s not the trick.” Scott smirked as he nodded to the twins, his eyes on Isaac’s face as the twins fused into one another, leaving Kade’s cock unfurling deeper into Isaac’s ass but staying just as thick the whole way down.   
  
“FUCK!” Isaac screamed.   
  
“Fuck him till you knot.” Scott smirked.   
  
“Yes alpha.” Kade nodded as he took up a position that caused his extra large cock to barrel deeper and deeper into Isaac who began to swear profusely as he clawed at Kade’s hulking form.  His claws springing out as he began to wolf out from the mixture of pain and pleasure that seemed to be all consuming as he gave into the lust that spread from his ass up through his whole being.   
  
“You’re my sweet little slut… and I’m going to make sure everyone in the pack gets a ride on you… I can’t wait to see Stiles or Derek balls deep in your tight ass.  Well maybe not so tight.  I wonder if I fuck you and knot you…will you stay open from it?” He pondered.  “Kade, are you still open from last night.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Kade could feel how loose his ass felt even now.   
  
“Oh I’m going to enjoy that little perk.” Scott smirked, his fingers toying with Isaac as he moved across his skin.  “What do you think Izzy?  Should I get in there with Kade so you don’t heal from this for a day or two?”   
  
“oh fuck….” Isaac’s eyes rolled back in his head, his mouth lulling open as he let the mindless pleasure over take him.   
  
“Better hurry if you want in… my knot is forming.” Kade panted out and Scott helped them change positions, Kade on his back, Isaac over him and Scott over him as he shoved in, Kade’s knot giving him enough friction to knot as well and soon they two of them spent the next hour or so tied with Isaac who could do little more than shudder in the aftershocks from one of their knots forming right against his prostate.   
  
“I can’t wait to do this again after school.” Scott kissed Isaac’s ear who nodded, he was too far gone to care what Scott said or what anyone said right now.  This was it for him.  He was beyond words and beyond anything now.   
  


***

  
  
_Knock knock knock_   
  
“what?” The music shut off.   
  
“We need you to call in and tell the school we’re going to be late.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“We got stuck.”   
  
“Stuck… where?”   
  
“In Isaac.” Scott sighed as he held onto Isaac between him and Kade.   
  
“You…”   
  
“Me and Kade.”   
  
“Who’s Kade?” The confusion was clear.   
  
“I named the twins’ fused form Kade.”   
  
“So you and _Kade_ were in Isaac… and you both knotted?” Melissa sighed heavily.   
  
“Yes. Ma’am.” Kade answered her.   
  
“Great… How long do you need?”   
  
“A couple hours.  Maybe call in and tell them we’re at a doctor visit because there was a chance we got sick?” Scott offered.   
  
“I’ll fake my way through it.” She sighed.   
  
“Thanks, as soon as our knots go down we’ll head to school.”   
  
“Just… let me sleep.”   
  
“Okay mom.” Scott and Kade walked slowly to go to his bedroom where they laid down on the bed, Isaac still wrapped around them.   
  
“I can’t believe you both fit.” Isaac said after a short while.   
  
“I knew we could fit.” Scott, smiled, petting Isaac’s cheek before letting his hand wander lower to tease his nipples.   
  
“I’m not going to be able to heal for a while….” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Means you need a plug for today.”   
  
“A plug?” Isaac blushed.   
  
“We can’t have you leaking cum all over the place can we?” Scott sounded so logical and in charge as he spoke.  “Kade, in the dresser behind you, you’ll find a plastic container, if you could hand it here.”   
  
“Sure.” Kade moved, tugging Isaac with him and drawing moans from the filled beta as he rummaged around in their alpha’s drawer and pulled out a large plastic container that he brought back to hand to Scott.  He started going through it slowly but surely and pulled out a medium sized butt plug.   
  
“This should keep you from leaking through your jeans.”   
  
“You’re going to let me wear jeans?” Isaac relaxed.   
  
“Today.” Scott ran the toy up and down Isaac’s chest, cuddling him from behind.  “I don’t know about tomorrow.  But I pick the jeans, and you’re not wearing underwear.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Isaac blushed.   
  
“I can get used to this kind of power.”   
  
“What about us?” Kade glanced at Scott.   
  
“Well as they only have one set of clothes and those now belong to me, I think some of my thread bare shorts to go in and sign up for an exemption so you can attend classes nude.”   
  
“Seriously?” Kade blushed.   
  
“Yep, the twins are going naked from today on.”   
  
“Aiden’s going to be embarrassed about that.”   
  
“Good.  I want him to learn what it’s like to have his business all out in the open for everyone to see and use if I so choose.” Scott smiled.   
  
“Going to keep us naked and open…”   
  
“Oh I intend to plug both their tight asses.” Scott smiled.   
  
“You’re really enjoying this more than I thought you would.” Kade tilted his head.   
  
“I just needed to give myself permission to take what I wanted.  And I like the head rush of doming you guys.  All four of you.” He smiled.   
  
“is it going to stay just the four of us?” Isaac bit his lip.   
  
“Maybe… maybe not.  Why?  What you thinking about Izzy?”   
  
“Liam.”   
  
“What about him?” Scott asked, propping himself up on his elbow.   
  
“He wants to be a nudist.  But he doesn’t have permission.” Isaac bit his lip, looking over his shoulder at Scott.   
  
“You think I should dominate him?”   
  
“Yes.” Isaac nodded.   
  
“And it’s not just because you want him to fuck you too?” Scott teased.   
  
“I’ve never…” Isaac blushed.   
  
“It’s okay.  I know you weren’t getting the amount of dick you needed, but between us and our wolf healing we’ll satisify your needs an keep you leaking cum for days.” Scott kissed Isaac before slowly slipping out of him, his knot finally going down enough to slip out with a gasp from Isaac who felt it as his hole contorted around the still mostly inflated knot of his alpha.  “I’ll go pick out your clothes.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Isaac shivered and clung to Kade.   
  
“It’s going to be just a bit.  Nap and then separate if we can?”   
  
“Sure.” Isaac smiled at him, passing out only to wake up a little while later to find the twins both in him, one on either side of him and sleeping peacefully.  He smiled and kissed Ethan in front of him and turned to kiss Aiden.   
  
“hey.” Aiden blushed.   
  
“Hey yourself.”   
  
“So… that happened…” Aiden blushed.   
  
“And I think we’re better.”   
  
“Are we?” Ethan looked at them.   
  
“I think so.  Not 100% but we’re getting there.  Better than we were yesterday.”   
  
“okay.” Ethan nodded and cuddled with them till Scott cleared his throat and tossed Isaac’s clothes to him.   
  
“We’re going to be late for third period.” Scott smiled walking out of the room leaving them to lube up their asses and work the plugs into themselves before they each got dressed.  Isaac pulling his smallest pair of jeans over the swell of his ass, and only just fitting into the restrictive material, while the twins both got a tank top and a pair of loose mesh shorts that left nothing to the imagination.  Scott wasn’t kidding that these shorts were old and thread bare.   
  
“Tick tock guys.” They hurried down and followed Scott out to his car and he drove them out to the school.  “We get into the office, let me do all the talking.”   
  
“yes alpha.” All three intoned and Scott smiled as he drove off.   
  


***

  
  
“And I’m reading this right?” The Principal and the Guidance Councilor were sitting in the office reading over the paper work that Scott had handed them.   
  
“Yes.  I’m listed as their legal guardian.” Scott smiled.  He’d had the twins sign some paper work on the way in.   
  
“But you’re… the same age?  Aren’t you?”   
  
“Yes.” Scott smiled.   
  
“Doesn’t that seem odd that they’d look to you as their parent now?” The Principal frowned harder.   
  
“I don’t believe so, no.”   
  
“Do you both realize that this will make him the final authority that we report to when it comes to anything regarding the two of you?”   
  
“We do sir.” Ethan nodded.   
  
“Yeah.” Aiden nodded.   
  
“Then I see no reason not to accept this.” The Principal sighed.  “Now as for this other thing….”   
  
“The compulsory nudity in public and school locations?” Scott looked at him, utterly unphased as he discussed the consensual enslavement of the twins.   
  
“You two want to be sex slaves?” The Councilor glanced between the twins.   
  
“If the last twenty four hours are anything to go by…” Aiden blushed.  “I enjoy being dominated, and _taken_ by men.  Even though I identify as straight.” He looked up the adults who blinked at him in shock.   
  
“I’ve taught him a lot in the last day or so.” Scott smiled, sitting back in his chair.   
  
“You… you … slept with him?”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“Both of us.” Ethan added.   
  
“together?!” The Councilor blushed.   
  
“Yes.” Ethan blushed back.   
  
“And helped them understand their _bond_ as brothers better.”   
  
“you… you mean… they….” The Principal was stammering.   
  
“Love each other very much and in every _way_ possible.” Scott smiled and the two adults blushed harder.  “I trust the paper work that the state and the school requires as towards consensual enslavement and compulsory nudity are in order?”   
  
“No one’s actually used that in years…” The Principal sighed.   
  
“I’m aware.  But I’m also aware the rules are in place and that I have all the necessary paper work, including a notarized notice of guardianship.”   
  
“This is so out of the normal…”   
  
“Maybe for you.” Scott turned to the Councilor.  “But I assure you in my house this is quite normal.” He put his hand on either boy’s neck.   
  
“And you’re both okay with this?” The Principal looked at the twins.   
  
“Yes sir.” They said in unison.   
  
“Then, I see no recourse but to grant Scott’s proposal and consensually enslave the both of you to him and to the school, and due to the language of the request, I will have to ask for your clothing now gentlemen.” He sighed as he looked at them and they simply shrugged, stood up and took their shirts off, laying them on his desk before dropping their shorts and handing them over, both completely naked and half hard.   
  
“What’s that?” The Councilor pointed to their neck.  “Is that a tattoo?”   
  
“Not exactly.” Scott smiled.  “It’s a family thing, marking them as mine.”   
  
“You _marked_ them?!” The Councilor seemed outraged.   
  
“We liked every minute of it.” Ethan gave her a dirty smirk that made her blushed.   
  
“B-be that as it may… you can’t just… you can’t just…”   
  
“Mark my property when legally they are property now?”   
  
“Still… you did that….”   
  
“After they accepted me as their owner and their dominate, as well as their lover and guardian.” Scott shrugged.  “I’ll take the clothing and see that they don’t wear it again.” He held out his hand and they handed him back his clothes that they’d borrowed to wear something to school today.   
  
“And you understand this means they fall under the fair use clause that any student can now request sex from them, regardless of gender or preference?” The Principal glanced at the twins.   
  
“Absolutely.  Show him how prepared you are boys.” They turned and spread their asses to reveal the plugs in their asses.   
  
“What are those?” He frowned.   
  
“Butt plugs, to keep their lube inside them and the cum after they get fucked bare back.  And it helps keep them open to receive any sized cock.  I mean not everyone’s going to be hung like I am, so I don’t expect everyone to find them tight or loose.”   
  
“You’ve thought of everything then?” The Councilor sounded bitter.   
  
“Just a little bit.” Scott smiled brightly.   
  
“And what’s this about Isaac Lahey?”   
  
“My mother is officially adopting him and as such he’ll be my brother, but he’s also listed as my dependant.” Scott sat back and watched them.   
  
“Why would….”   
  
“You’ve heard of what happened when the cops searched his old house?”   
  
“Rumors…”   
  
“I know the facts.” Scott sat there staring them down.  “Isaac was abused for most of his life by that monster who used to work for the School.  He was molested and raped and taught that the only way he can be sexual is in a power dynamic where he’s the lesser than his partners.  He’s not been having those needs met and it’s resulted in some behavioral issues that I’m correcting.  He requires a firm hand and sex that is safe, sane and consensual that while he is submitting, he still has the right to say no.” Scott’s hands rested on his knees as he sat there.   
  
“I’ve entered into a non monogamous poly relationship with him where I am his boyfriend, his brother, his dominate, and his protector.  I’m attempting to train him to know that he can stand up for himself without acting out and I’m also attempting to teach him to relax into what he wants.  I can tell when he’s not into something but if later he wants to sleep with other people, I need him to be able to tell them no if he means it and to know that it’ll be respected.”   
  
“And how do you intend to do that with what you put in front of us here today?” The Principal was keenly aware that Isaac was sitting outside the office by himself right now.   
  
“Simply.  I’m not going to force him to be naked and free to use.  The twins are into that, not him.  He just needs the ability to submit to me in public where it won’t be harassed.  Sometimes that’s as simple as him holding my hand or snuggling against me.  But he also needs the ability to ask to come find me if things aren’t going good and I can talk him down.”   
  
“You’ve thought this through.” The Principal glanced down at the paperwork.   
  
“I care about Isaac.  And he’s not been getting his needs met.  Sure he’s been behaved for the most part but that’s out of fear of punishment instilled in him by his father.  I’m attempting to draw him out of his shell and to also quell his acting out before it gets to be much more of a problem…”   
  
“I’m not a ware…”The Councilor started.   
  
“I’ve seen the disruptive notices, and the talk from the teachers about how he clearly needs to have something done about how he talks back and gets, surly with people as well as quite short.  To put it short, I know Isaac’s not too far away from getting suspended for his behavior.  So I’m taking charge, I just need legal permission to do so in public so he’s protected.  The paper work protects Isaac as much as it does me, and gives him the ability to decide to end our relationship and gives him a measure of control over our activities and gives him the power to dictate what’s appropriate in public settings.”   
  
“You’ve just said he needs a firm hand…”   
  
“And I’ll give it to him. But I’m going to make sure that he knows he has the power to decide what we do and where.  He needs that freedom and that power.”   
  
“If you’re sure….”   
  
“I am.” Scott said firmly.   
  
“Then I think we can accomedate… Isaac’s needs.” The Principal swallowed.   
  
“Thank you sir.”   
  
“But we will call a moratorium on sexual acts in public.”   
  
“I understand.  We’ll restrict those activities to private spaces.”   
  
“Define private.” The Councilor frowned.   
  
“The locker rooms and the bathrooms.”   
  
“I hardly…”   
  
“Do you know how many guys masturbate in the bathrooms at school?  Or how often the same activities are done in the locker rooms?”   
  
“That’s hardly the same.”   
  
“Isn’t it?” Scott looked at her.  “I see no reason why you’d be fine with me masturbating in the shower or Isaac masturbating in the shower, and not calling that a sex act but then saying he couldn’t be blowing me or I couldn’t be fucking him.” He saw her blush.  “He’s quite good at both.  I should know.” Scott smiled.  “Or is it the school’s policy to forbid students from masturbating at the school now?”   
  
“We wouldn’t dare sanction…”   
  
“Because the code of conduct takes a very liberal view towards people in the twin’s situation and how they can masturbate in front of people on command or of their own choice.  And that they’re allowed to engage in sexual acts all over the school grounds, in fact encouraged to do so.”   
  
“But by your own addition Mr. Lahey won’t be a sex slave.”   
  
“True.” Scott smiled.  “He has more freedom than they do, but I will defer to established rules regarding his and my conduct rather than arbitrary rulings that make you squeamish.”   
  
“I AM NOT…”   
  
“You’re clearly uncomfortable talking about Isaac’s sexuality.  And before you say that we’re discussing it without him, I assure you Isaac’s heard every word of this.  Haven’t you Isaac.” Scott smiled   
  
“Yes sir.” Isaac said loud enough for them to hear through the door.   
  
“That’s… that’s impressive hearing.”   
  
“Yes it is.” Scott smiled.   
  
“Still…” The Councilor flushed as she tried to argue.   
  
“The boy has a point, we do have rules already in place about this sort of thing, and if the boy was a full fledge sex slave, he’d have more freedoms, but it sounds like Mr. McCall is attempting to create another class of sexual release inside the system…. Which I’m not…”   
  
“Section 14, subsection 4, paragraph 7, The Creation of new roles, titles, and designations with in the system of checks and balances that arise with the growing sexuality and spectrum of sexual exploration and expression, will necessitate the School creating new names and levels toward which will not have been originally created while this document was chartered.” Scott crossed his arms.   
  
“That… but…” The Councilor deflated a little.   
  
“He’s got us there.” The Principal had opened his copy of the rules and by laws of the school to read along with Scott.   
  
“I suppose he does.  But I’ll be watching you McCall.” She stormed out of the room.   
  
“I’m sorry for that.”   
  
“It’s okay.  We’ll face a lot of that sort of thing at first I think.  But things will grow to a point where people won’t even bat an eye.”   
  
“I’m not so sure about that…”The Principal sighed.   
  
“I am.” Scott smiled.  “Now on the subject of acceptable accessories for Isaac… I’d like to have him start wearing a collar…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go nano go!


	3. The Price of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gets a little jealous of what’s going on with the twins and Isaac, and it quickly becomes a thing that Scott’s going to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up.

Scott stepped out of the office, walking up to Isaac who was dressed in a thin pair of jeans that didn’t hide how hard his cock was, hell Scott was pretty sure if those jeans got wet they’d become completely transparent as well as skin tight.  He put his hand under Isaac’s chin and made him look up at him.   
  
“They agreed to it.” He nodded as the twins followed him out of the office, naked as the day they were born to many gasps and shocked looks.   
  
“holy shit.” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Now… I’m supposed to limit fucking you to when we’re in more private places.  So what say we get that shower we missed this morning and go have some hot sex in the locker room.”   
  
“Yes sir.”Isaac blushed harder but stood as Scott offered him a hand and he walked him out, stopping just before the door out into the hallway to adjust Isaac so he was tenting the jeans in an obscene way, and then put his hand on the back of Isaac’s neck to make him look out into the hall and watch people’s reactions to him.  Their eyes wide and on Isaac’s body before going back to the naked twins as they walked out behind them and towards Scott’s locker where he stopped to stow his backpack and collect the spare clothes he’d brought to put in his locker in the locker room.  He liked to change his spares out from time to time.   
  
“scott….” Liam walked up, his voice low as he glanced at the twins.   
  
“Hey Liam.” Scott closed his locker.  “We’re heading to the locker room, you want to come with?”   
  
“I… why are they naked?” He hissed.   
  
“We’ll talk about that on the way if you want to come.”   
  
“sure… I guess.” Liam frowned, his forehead creasing as he followed beside them, acutely aware that the twins naked bodies weren’t far behind him and it made his skin itch as he tried hard to focus on anything but them.  He waited till they were going down the stairs to ask again.  “so….?’   
  
“So what?”   
  
“Why are they naked?” Liam sighed.   
  
“They wanted a place to live, I decided their housing came with a price.”   
  
“So you’re humiliating them for the price?” Liam wasn’t sure how he felt about that.   
  
“Not exactly.  I got named their legal guardian, and as such I signed them up for the NiS program.  They’ll be naked submissives getting used by anyone who’s horny.”   
  
“seriously?!!” Liam looked back at them and felt his face heat with shame.   
  
“You smell turned on.” Scott looked at him, his eyes glowing crimson as he studied Liam.   
  
“I… uh… I could use…” Liam tried to lie.  Scott turned and faced him, his arm going out in front of Liam to block his way.  “What’s up?”   
  
“Isaac take your clothes off.” Isaac blushed but did as he was told, stripping out of the clothes before folding them and handing them to Scott, standing there in the hallway completely naked and hard.   
  
“uh…” Liam’s mouth went dry.   
  
“See I know about you being a nudist Liam.”   
  
“what?!?!” Liam squeaked out.   
  
“I know you like to be naked when you’re home, and the reason we keep catching you when you wolf out on the full moon in the nude is because you not only like being naked but you want people to catch you being naked.”   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“Trying to lie to your alpha…. You know that’s just going to make what you want cost more.”   
  
“c-cost?” Liam blushed.   
  
“Ask me Liam.” Scott’s eyes were crimson.   
  
“what would it cost for me to be a nudist in your pack?” Liam looked up at him.   
  
“Was that so hard Liam?” Scott reached out and cupped the back of Liam’s neck and brought him in till their foreheads touched.   
  
“I’ve never admitted it to anyone.” Liam whimpered.   
  
“Well, it’s going to get easier.” Scott smiled wickedly as he licked his lips.  “You want to be a nudist, be able to show off your body… to be accepted in the pack as such?”   
  
“yes…” Liam’s eyes turned to liquid amber in color as they filled with his desire.   
  
“Then you’re my bitch from now on.”   
  
“wha…”   
  
“Ssh.” Scott leaned in and kissed Liam, pinning him against the wall and putting his knee between Liam’s thighs and hiking his knee up till he felt Liam’s cock against him and began to rock his leg back and forth as he made out with Liam, his hand on Liam’s neck going up to grasp his hair and take command of the kiss before pulling back and leaving Liam standing there on shaky legs, his cock hard and his breath ragged.  “Take your shirt off Liam.”   
  
“okay…” Liam panted, pulling his open button down off and taking his t shirt off from under it standing there bare chested and panting.   
  
“My sexy little slut.” Scott smirked.  “Do you want to be my bitch?”   
  
“yes.” Liam blushed.   
  
“Take your jeans off.” Liam swallowed and undid his belt and slipped out of his jeans, toeing off his shoes in the process to stand there in just his tented boxers and socks as he looked at Scott.  “Good boy.” Scott leaned in and started making out with him again, his knee making contact with Liam’s crotch and he put a hand down to toy with Liam who moaned into his mouth as they made out.  While that left the other three standing there naked and hard breathing in the heated pheromones that were pouring off the two as they made out, before Scott pulled back.  “You aren’t to touch yourself without my permission.”   
  
“yes sir.” Liam panted.   
  
“Good boy.  Boxers.” Liam nodded and handed them off to Scott, leaving him naked save his socks.  “Socks too.” Liam shivered as he handed over his last item of clothing and left himself completely exposed.  “Now I’m going to go fuck Isaac in the shower, you’re going to sit and watch us have sex, and the twins are going to fuck in the shower too.  And your job is to sit there and not touch yourself while we get off again and again.”   
  
“yes sir…”Liam whimpered.   
  
“If you touch yourself I’ll punish you.  If you manage not to touch yourself I’ll give you a reward.  If you manage to cum without touching yourself… I’ll give you a bigger reward.”   
  
“but how do…” Scott’s finger touched his lips.   
  
“You’ll figure it out, or you won’t.  Either way you’re going to have a goal to achieve.” Scott patted his cheek before he pointed at the clothes and the Twins gathered them up and they followed Scott into the locker room.   
  
“Uh.. don’t guys normally strip IN the locker room?” Coach frowned.   
  
“These two are signed up for the program coach.” Scott pointed to the twins.  “Isaac’s registered as my submissive.  And Liam’s auditioning.”   
  
“Auditioning for what?”   
  
“to see if he’ll make a good bitch.”   
  
“Right… just not on my desk or in my office please.”   
  
“Sure thing Coach.”   
  
“I’ll see you later.  Though Dunbar, if you do get the position… this going to effect your playing on the team?” He glanced at Liam and then Scott.   
  
“He’ll spend more time naked, I’ll pay for the change in uniform.”   
  
“Seriously… you’ll buy the transparent uniform?” Coach frowned.   
  
“To show this off?” He took a hold of Liam and gestured down his body.  “I think it’s worth it.”   
  
“Your choice McCall.  In my day we’d have put him in a mini skirt and a cock ring, but different strokes for different folks.”   
  
“Exactly. Catch you later.”   
  
“One last thing… this going to effect _all_ your friends or just these guys…?”   
  
“Them for now.  But I might branch out.  I have a lot to take care of.” Scott cupped himself.   
  
“And that’s my cue.  Later McCall.” He waved, stopping to lock his office and then duck out of the locker room.  Scott smiled after him and then turned to Aiden and Isaac.   
  
“Get your showers started and start fingering your asses; I want you showering sideways so that Liam can watch your fingers going in and out of those tight holes boys.” They nodded and started the showers, soaping themselves up and making a show of fingering their holes, both of which were still quite open from their alpha’s knot.  But this was more of a means to humiliate them than it was to prepare them for sex.   
  
“Do you like what you see Liam?” Scott sat down behind Liam on the bench and began reaching around him to work his upper pecks and shoulders as he messaged him.   
  
“Y…yes.” Liam blushed, his eyes on Isaac’s ass as he added a second finger.   
  
“You wish it was you over there putting on the show, don’t you.”   
  
“yes.” Liam felt his blush spread.   
  
“Good.  Maybe if you play your cards right it will be.” Scott smiled, working Liam’s back, messaging his body, his hands occasionally going around front to touch his nipples and steal a gasp from Liam as he watched the guys fingering themselves.   
  
“When’s the last time you jerked off Liam?”   
  
“T-this morning…”   
  
“Did you have a shoot a good load…?”   
  
“yes…” Scott’s tongue danced over the shell of Liam’s ear and his entire being tried to quiver.   
  
“Good.  Because until I say otherwise you aren’t to touch yourself.  Understand?”   
  
“yes… sir…” Liam sat there, his legs spread wide with his manhood on display in a forest of dark curls as he watched Ethan look at Scott who nodded, and Ethan got up and walked in behind his brother to eat him out.  “fuck…”   
  
“Not like the porn you watch online is it?”   
  
“no….”   
  
“So much more… smelling them… hearing them… I bet you can practically taste them.”   
  
“yes.” Liam panted out.   
  
“Good.” Scott licked his ear before nibbling on it.  “Because I want you to taste every inch of what’s coming.” Scott stood up and pulled his shirt over his head dropping it to the floor.  He undid his belt and gave it a toss before undoing his jeans and toeing off his shoes and dropping his jeans and bending at the waist to pull them and his socks off leaving him in the flattering crimson boxer briefs that he’d picked out this morning.  He looked right at Liam as he spoke.  “Ready to see what you’re going to get very personal with if I accept you?”   
  
“yes…” He barely breathed as Scott dropped the boxer briefs and revealed his sizable cock before turning and walking in behind Isaac, his put his hand on the small of Isaac’s back and knelt behind him, parting Isaac’s glorious ass and delving in to consume his beta as he ate him out.  This tongue forcing it’s way in and making Isaac mew against the wall of the shower as he tried to find something to hold onto through the pleasure, which only amplified as Scott chuckled.  This caused a reverberation of feeling in Isaac and soon had him lost in his own world of pleasure.  He wasn’t sure what else there was in the world right now because his world narrowed down to his ass and Scott’s wondrous tongue.   
  
“fuck….” Isaac’s broken voice echoed off the tile and Liam had to ball his hands up at his side to keep from taking his cock in his hand.   
  
“GOD….” Aiden shuddered, his claws already out as he tried to find purchase on the slick tile wall, his brother was adding a finger alongside his tongue and was working his brother over in a way that was going to tear him apart and leave nothing but gooey mess left in his wake.   
  
“I think they’re open enough.” Scott came back with a smirk.   
  
“Yes, alpha.” Ethan’s eyes were amber to match Scott’s crimson.  “Lube?”   
  
“Yep.” Scott held up a bottle that he squirted some on his cock and began to stroke himself as he tossed the bottle over to Ethan who caught it, claws out as he was partially shifted, but he carefully applied the lube to his own cock, fisting his cock and sitting the bottle against the shower wall before he stood up and with one sharp easy thrust, took his brother to the hilt and fucked him against the wall.   
  
“oh god….” Liam whimpered, his claws starting to form as he struggled to control his hands.   
  
“Ready for me Izzy?” Scott stood up behind Isaac and whispered in his hear.   
  
“Yes alpha.” Isaac held his ass open and apart as he waited, his breathing coming in short pants as he waited, biting his lip before Scott mimicked his beta and shoved all of himself to the hilt into Isaac leaving him whimpering and unable to do much but shiver and shutter as he tried to focus around the warm heat of Scott’s cock.   
  
“God I love how you feel like a velvet glove… fuck…. So tight and so perfect… so… fuck…” Scott started panting as he started fucking harder, picking up speed as his fangs began to form.  “I’m going to fuck you into this fucking wall…. God… I should have been doing your tight ass since you moved in…” He growled.   
  
“yes… oh god yes…” Isaac growled, his own fangs forming.   
  
“Can you smell him?” Scott turned both their heads to look at Liam, his hands tight as his fangs were out and his eyes amber as he struggled to keep from touching himself, his cock long and hard and red from the need to touch.  He was dripping precum and they were smirking at him.   
  
“He’s never going to make it.” Isaac whined.   
  
“Oh he’ll make it.  He’ll be a good bitch.  All he has to do is cum and not touch himself…” Scott reached around and took Isaac in his hand and started stroking him faster and faster.   
  
“oh fuck… Ethan…” Aiden cried out, his brother pounding into him as hard as his werewolf strength would let him.   
  
“So hot…” Scott nibbled on Isaac’s neck, licking his way up to the flesh of Isaac’s neck just behind his ear before he bit down making Isaac’s body writhe as he clung to Scott, trying hard to find something solid as he came, hard against the wall of the shower, his cock hard and throbbing in Scott’s hand as he fucked up into Isaac, lifting him up several inches off the ground and turning him so that Isaac was facing him, still cumming all over his own chest now, as Scott fucked him, holding him aloft with only his shoulders and head touching the wall of the shower.   
  
“Not there yet myself….. close…”   
  
“Almost there…”Ethan groaned, only for Aiden to growl and then roar as he emptied his heavy balls against the wall as he shot his load between his heated abs and the cool tile of the shower wall.   
  
“FUCK!” Aiden screamed through his orgasm as his brother kept fucking him before his knot swelled and caught, locking them together with Ethan trapped inside his brother’s ass, their point of union where his knot had swollen large enough to lock inside Aiden’s tight hole.   
  
“r-right t-there wi-with you.” Ethan crumpled around his brother as he continued to cum in his ass.   
  
“Fuck… so fucking HOT!” Scott growled himself as he bit down into Isaac’s neck marking him as he shoved in hard, his flared knot punching its way into Isaac’s ass before swelling the rest of the way and locking them together as he emptied his balls into his beta.  “GOD!” He pulled back, landing on his ass and fucking hard into Isaac making him whimper and cum again, painting both of them in his seed.   
  
“oh fuck…” Isaac shivered, clutching Scott as tightly as he could.   
  
“Does anyone else smell that?” Aiden asked, panting under his brother the both of them having slipped to the floor.  The other three turned and caught sight of Liam’s cum dripping down his cock as he flexed and came again hard, this time splattering the side of his head with the force of it before he started moaning, his eyes crazed with lust.   
  
“I do believe my bitch just proved how great he is.” Scott chuckled as he grinned at Liam.   
  
“can I touch it now?” Liam panted, half growling around his teeth as he looked out of amber pools at the group.   
  
“Soon my bitch, soon.” Scott cooed.  “But first… I want you to get in here and lick around my knot where I’m joined to Izzy.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Liam growled before following orders, kneeling between Scott’s legs behind Isaac and licking his way down Isaac’s ass till he found Isaac’s hole and Scott’s cock and began to lick and nibble around it.   
  
“fuck….” Isaac whimpered.   
  
“You’ll get used to having our bitch around.” Scott captured Isaac’s lips in a kiss and waited for his knot to go down before making Liam eat his load out of Isaac’s wanton hole.   
  


***

  
  
Liam shivered as he walked out of the principal’s office, in just his tented boxers.  He walked right up to Scott and nodded before Scott wrapped an arm around him. “I can’t believe I did that…”   
  
“You wanted to do it, so you did it.”   
  
“I sighed up for the voluntary side of the program where I can go as naked or nearly naked as I want today but if I want full perks of the program I have to talk to my parents.” Liam blushed.   
  
“And I promise you I’ll be there to help you walk them through the whole thing.” Scott smiled brightly as he put his hand on Liam’s peck after wrapping it around his bitch.  “now… pull your cock and balls out of the fly.” Liam nodded and did as he was told, leaving himself hang out like an invitation.  “Now just one last little thing…”   
  
“Wha…” Liam stopped mid word, blushing as Scott’s claw sprang forth and sliced the seam in the back of his boxers leaving his ass and hole clearly on display to anyone who happened to so much as glance his way.  He felt his face go crimson with the shame and arousal that he was feeling at Scott doing this for him.   
  
“There we go.” Scott smiled brightly, smacking Liam’s ass.  “Remember.  No one fucks you till I fuck you.  And I’m not fucking you till your parents know you’re my bitch and let me make you stay naked all the time.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Liam blushed but nuzzled into Scott, scenting him as they cuddled before Liam went his separate way and Scott went to his next class.   
  


***

  
  
“Hey Aiden… “ Scott came up to his beta who’d been quietly masturbating in the library.   
  
“Yeah Scott?” His hand pausing as he looked up at Scott.   
  
“You want to get fucked?” Scott grinned.   
  
“Sure!” Aiden smiled at his alpha.   
  
“Then let’s go to that science room with the high tables… there isn’t a class in there this time of day.”   
  
“R-really?” Aiden blushed.   
  
“Yep.  I’m sure your brother’s load lubed you up nice…” Scott grabbed Aiden’s balls.  “I want to fuck your tight ass.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Aiden stood and walked with Scott, led by his balls through the halls to the classroom where he was put face down on a table facing away from the door as Scott slicked up his cock, having taken it out of his fly and lined up with Aiden before slamming in.   
  
“Fuck!” Aiden straddled the desk, clinging to it to try to hold on to something for dear life as Scott took him, fucking him harder and aiming for his prostate with every thrust till Aiden was lost in the lust.  They were almost there when the door swung open.   
  
“AIDEN!?” Lydia screamed, dropping her books.   
  
“LYDIA!?” Aiden blushed, they hadn’t seen each other all day, all that flirting and trying to get in each other’s plants going to waste as Scott fucked him, and Lydia could do nothing but stand there with the door open, watching Scott fuck his beta before his knot began to inflate and soon he had Aiden tied to him so he turned and sat on a chair, making both of them face Lydia.   
  
“Keep the door open.  I like people watching.” Scott commented as he kept lifting and dropping Aiden on his cock, fucking him slowly and building up speed only to slow down again.  His arms holding Aiden spread so that his hard cock was bobbing as were his swollen nuts as Scott fucked him in the open like this.   
  
“fuck…” Aiden was torn between wanting to explain to Lydia and cum on Scott’s cock.  Lydia was transfixed watching as Scott’s thick cock vanished in and out of her would be boyfriend’s tight ass.   
  
“H… how.. .when…” Her mind racing.   
  
“I just like taking things that weren’t mine and showing how they were always mine.” Scott growled over Aiden’s shoulder.  “Like that time we fucked in the office after I showed Jackson up.  I took you apart and I did it just to show Stiles that I was always going to be able to take things away from him.” Scott’s eyes went crimson.  “And now I’m teaching you.  My toys are mine.  I don’t share well.” He growled pulling Aiden’s head back to expose the mating mark on his neck as he fucked up into him.  “I turned your latest attempt at a boyfriend into my fuck toy.  Every boy you try to date, I’m going to do this to probably.  So get used to playing second fiddle to my big fucking cock.” He raised his legs to show off his thick cock going in and out of Aiden who was barely able to do anything but sit there moaning, riding Scott like the whore he was.   
  
Lydia stormed off, angry and on the verge of tears as Scott kept up fucking, she’d left the door and people were walking by looking in as Scott fucked his beta.  He bit down on that mark and Aiden cried out, cumming hard as people stood there clapping.  He sat down hard on Scott’s cock, taking his knot and simply accepting that everyone had just seen him cum from being dicked.  His face red with shame and arousal.   
  
“Give me a minute to calm down and you guys can have him next.” Scott grinned.   
  
“Seriously?” Someone in the group asked.   
  
“Of course.  I want the whore to feel it when he walks home leaking countless loads out his ass.  That he’s a fucking whore and that his ass and his mouth are what’s going to see the most attention.  If you want to play with his dick, go for it.  He could always use a good orgasm.  But do load up his ass good.” Scott flexed his cock in Aiden before moving his hand back.  He’d had time to read up on werewolf knots in between classes today and stabbing his claws into his own palm, the pain caused his knot to deflate.  He smiled at Aiden’s shocked look and pulled out.  “He’s all yours boys.” Scott pulled his clothes back on and together and walked out as someone else was unzipping.  He smirked to himself, enjoying every fucking minute of this humiliation.   
  


***

  
  
“How you feeling Liam?” Scott smiled as he walked up to where Liam was standing, blushing as a couple guys felt him up through and under his boxers.   
  
“G-good.” He blushed.   
  
“Ready to go home?”   
  
“yes.” Scott could smell the fear rolling off of him, and he reached out and held Liam by the balls.   
  
“Boys, I need to take my bitch home so I can get him signed up for the program so we can all fuck him.”   
  
“Sweet.” They walked away and Scott squeezed Liam’s balls and lead him away with a smirk to the car.   
  
“We need to make one little stop before we meet your parents at home.”   
  
“where we going?”   
  
“To pick up something that’ll help secure your place as pack bitch.” Scott smirked, driving off to stop at the clinic and picking up some herbs that he mixed together quickly and poured them into a smoothie he bought for Liam.  “Drink.”   
  
“What’s it do?”   
  
“It makes you a better bitch.” Liam whined.  “Drink. It.” Scott let his alpha nature pour out into the words and Liam began drinking the smoothie, he ruffled his hair.  “Let’s get you home.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Liam blushed, finishing his smoothie and waiting as they drove off to his house.  His parents wouldn’t be home for a little bit, so Scott told him to go get dressed.  He should meet his parents fully dressed.  But Scott followed him, making him linger in the nude.   
  
“I love the shape of your ass.” Scott stroked Liam’s ass making him blush.   
  
“Thank you alpha.” He smiled.   
  
“Once your parents sign the paper work, I’ll help you get some color on it.”   
  
“R-really?”   
  
“You’re never wearing clothes again.” Scott cupped Liam’s ass and pulled him in for a kiss.   
  
“But you think they’ll go for it?”   
  
“Absolutely.” Scott glanced at Liam’s ass and smirked.  “I have no doubt they’ll let me leave here today with your naked ass dripping my cum.”Scott grinned.   
  
“How can you be so sure?” Liam bit his lip.   
  
“Trust your alpha.” Scott gripped Liam’s hair and pulled him back.   
  
“Yes alpha.”   
  
“Good boi.” Scott smirked.   
  


***

  
  
“You wanted to talk to us about Liam?” Liam’s father sat there with his wife.   
  
“Mr. and Mrs. Dunbar… I’m sure you’ve noticed a few… _unique_ … things about your son?” Scott smiled as Liam shifted in his chair.  The smells coming off of him making Scott’s cock harden.  “For example, I’m sure you’re aware of his nudist leanings?” They glanced at one another, blushing but nodding.  “A year ago Liam’s life was threatened.  He was going to die if I didn’t do something I’d swore I wouldn’t do.”   
  
“What’s that?” Mrs. Dunbar bit her lip.   
  
“Give him the bite.” Scott’s eyes turned crimson and both sat back a little more.  “I’ve been a werewolf for a little over three years now, and Liam was being attacked by a person who wanted to kill him.  The only way to save him was to bit his wrist and pull him up onto the roof by his wrist.  My hands… were busy fighting off his attacker.”   
  
“S-so… Liam….” His mother looked at him and he turned his eyes amber for her.   
  
“He’s my beta.” Scott supplied.  “And normally I’d leave it up to him if he told you or if he kept it a secret.  My own other took a while to warm up to the idea and to accept me for what I am.”   
  
“Something else has happened?” Mr. Dunbar cleared his throat.   
  
“Liam isn’t like other werewolves.” Scott looked at Liam.  “While he may have been straight or even bi before the bite.  The bit has changed him… I didn’t realize it till today or I’d have warned him this was a possibility.”   
  
“Changed him how?” Mr. Dunbar looked at his adoptive son.   
  
“Liam… stand up.” Scott nodded and Liam stood up.  “Turn around.” He turned around to show where the seat of his jeans was soaked.   
  
“what is that?” Mrs. Dunbar frowned.   
  
“It’s called slick.  One in a great while, a rarity these days…bitten wolves develop… _differently_ … no one’s quite sure why.  But instead of staying exactly the same just with the healing and enhanced senses… some wolves develop anal lubrication glands.” They all looked at Scott.  “Smell some of it Mr. Dunbar.  Tell me what it does to you.” Mr. Dunbar ran his finger through the slick and sniffed it, his pants instantly filling out more as he sniffed it.   
  
“I…” He flushed.   
  
“Became aroused almost instantly.” Scott nodded.  “We call them bitches.” He looked at Liam with tenderness in his eyes.  “They go into a kind of permanent heat, their bodies breaking down if they don’t have sex.  In a woman it would just allow her to want sex more than usual.  In males… it almost always results in homosexual desires.” Scott looked back at Liam’s parents.   
  
“You’re saying…” Mrs. Dunbar covered her mouth.   
  
“Liam’s body is hurting him, urging him to beg men to fuck him.  And while also lubricating him to allow for that… it’s producing a complex pheromone that instantly throws males around him into sexual over drive.” He looked at Liam’s father.  “You’re wanting to tear his pants off and fuck him right now aren’t you?”   
  
“Yes.”Mr. Dunbar held himself tightly.   
  
“I’ve done my best to keep him a virgin today.  I wanted to have this talk with you.  Because I knew if he just came home like this… you’d find yourself fucking him before the night was through.  Hell you’d probably be inviting all the men of the neighborhood to join in.”   
  
“I wouldn’t…”   
  
“Sir, with all due respect, you’ve started stroking yourself through your jeans and I don’t think you’ve even noticed it.” They all watched where he was stroking along his hard cock in his slacks.   
  
“What do you want us to do about it?” Mr. Dunbar glanced at Scott.  “It’s not like I can condone myself fucking him….” His body shivering at the thought.   
  
“That’s what I came here to tell you about this for.  As his alpha, I have the dominate personality to help guide him through this, and to decide who fucks him when.  But I do not have the legal authority to decide for Liam.”   
  
“You want us to okay you sleeping with our son?” Mrs. Dunbar wrinkled her nose.   
  
“No.  I fear you’d not want to put Liam through that sort of humiliation of having his parents decide on who they allowed to fuck his brains out.  And that’d be bad.  Liam has twenty four hours, maybe twenty six.”   
  
“Before?” Mr. Dunbar growled.   
  
“Before his body over heats and his organs liquefy and he dies.” Scott said bluntly as they gaped at him.  “He has to have sex.  He has to bottom.  And he has to have a lot of sex.  Nearly around the clock till his body stabilizes.  Now while I know you love your son, and the hormones are racing now.  Are you capable of _going_ that long?”   
  
“And you are?” Mr. Dunbar glared.   
  
“I’m a werewolf.  We have almost no refractory period, and have been known to be able to fuck for a week straight if need be.”   
  
“But…” Mrs. Dunbar bit her lip, worrying it as she glanced at her son and husband.   
  
“If you sign over legal custody of Liam to me, I’ll ensure that his grades stay up, he graduates on time, and gets into a good collage of his choice.  But more importantly I’ll ensure he stays alive and doesn’t die from the sexual needs he’s trying to contain.  Liam, you’re thinking about your father aren’t you. Ever since you smelled how turned on he is from just scenting your slick.” Scott looked at Liam.   
  
“I can smell his leaking precum… I bet it tastes so good…” Liam whined, his face flush, as he fought to control his shift.   
  
“Liam’s also going to have to give up clothing, potentially for the rest of his life.  His body already runs hotter as a werewolf, but as a bitch… it’ll only make him sicker the more he’s in it.”   
  
“Maybe he should undress…” Mr. Dunbar was watching Liam as he said that, palming himself through his slacks.   
  
“If he takes his pants off the smell will be that much stronger… you’ll be on him and shoving your way into him right here in minutes.”   
  
“But how do we see our son if he has to stay naked and have that much sex?” Mrs. Dunbar was near tears.   
  
“My cum will slow the process.  If I ensure that I organize an orgy before family events he can attend.  He’ll have to wear loose clothing if any at all.  But he won’t be a raging sex addict you have to explain.  Just a nudist who’s ready to share his body with the world…” Scott smiled at her.   
  
“With legal authority of him…. Where do you expect Liam to live?” Mr. Dunbar was pawing at Liam’s ass.   
  
“He’ll live primarily with me and the pack.  We’ll assume all legal and financial burdens that arise.  He’ll be here as often as he can to maintain his connection to his family… as you and he can work out.  But I do think I need to fuck him now.” Scott cleared his throat and they looked at him and where he was pointing to where Mr. Dunbar had started rubbing right against Liam’s hole making him leak more slick as he all but fingered him through his jeans.   
  
“shit…”   
  
“Liam, come here.” Scott commanded and Liam quickly complied and came to stand next to Scott.  “If you don’t want me to assume guardianship and ownership of your son, than I can go and leave your husband and yourself to work out how best to give Liam the sex he requires.  But I won’t fuck him until I have your signature on the paper work.” Scott sat there, gently petting Liam’s hand.   
  
“What do you want Liam?” Mrs. Dunbar looked to her son.   
  
“I want to suck Dad off while I ride Scott’s cock… I want everyone to watch… I … fuck… I need to be naked…” Liam whined, his voice pained.   
  
“Sign the papers.” Mr. Dunbar took them from Scott, jotted down his own name and handed them to her.  She looked at her husband as if he’d lost his mind and then signed the paper work.   
  
“Good.” Scott smiled, gripping Liam’s clothing as he moved him in front of him, and tore the clothes from his body, leaving Liam standing there naked, hard and proud in front of his parents, a blush on his face as Scott shoved two fingers firmly into him.  “I do believe you’re open enough Liam.” Scott smiled, undoing his jeans and pulling himself out as he held himself at the base and pulled Liam down, taking him fully in one deep thrust.   
  
“oh fuck…” Liam moaned, his body warm and open around Scott as he slid into him fully.  He smiled as he seated Liam fully on his cock.   
  
“This is his first time.” Scott looked at Liam’s parents.  “He’s made for this.”   
  
“He really is…” Mr. Dunbar was openly touching himself now, his hand in his slacks as he made no bones about the fact that he was masturbating watching Liam sit on Scott’s cock.   
  
“Liam… do you want me to fuck you?”   
  
“yes… please alpha… so hot… can barely… so hot…” He panted, and Scott began to fuck him, raising and lowering Liam as if he weighed almost nothing.  Fucking him faster and making sure both his parents got a front row show of his cock vanishing into Liam’s quivering hole and his bouncing hard cock as it dribbled precum like an unkinked fire hose.  Scott reached around and took a hold of Liam and began to pump him in time to his thrusts.   
  
“fuck…” Mr. Dunbar undid his pants and out a thick eight inches of dark man meat that he took in hand and began to stroke feverishly as he watched his adoptive son lose his virginity.  Scott smirked, reaching down and taking some of Liam’s slick and bringing his hand up to Liam’s mouth where his bitch licked up the fluid, his eyes growing unfocused.   
  
“You’re dad’s got a big dick.” Scott pointed Liam’s face to where he was watching his dad openly masturbate.   
  
“so big…”   
  
“You want him to help seal you in as the whore you are, don’t you?” Scott nipped at Liam’s neck who nodded.  “Say the words.”   
  
“I want him to help make me a whore.” Liam moaned.   
  
“Why don’t you put start out a little easy Mr. Dunbar… put your cock in Liam’s mouth?”   
  
“I…” Mr. Dunbar was being over powered by the scent of Liam’s slick.   
  
“Do it.  Just come over here and put your cock in your boy’s mouth.” He was already standing before he spoke again, and he was just out of range of Liam’s reach.   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“He wants it.  It’ll save his life.” Liam nodded to this and strained his neck before reaching out and taking a hold of his dad’s cock.  Stroking him he pulled him closer and took the swollen tip in his mouth.  He lavished the head with his mouth before swallowing around it and looking up into his dad’s eyes as he went deeper.   
  
“fuck….” Mr. Dunbar moaned, his fingers finding Liam’s hair and tugging at it to urge his son deeper on his cock.  He’d watched this boy grow into a fine man… a man who was sucking his cock.  Fuck… his mind was on over drive as he began to pound into that tight wet heat of his son’s throat.  More and more of his cock was vanishing into Liam’s throat till eventually he was all the way in. “f… fuck…” He looked up at Scott who was grinning at him, his eyes like twin crimson flames.   
  
“Such a great mouth… you should save the load… eat him out around me… and once you think he’s ready or you’re ready… fuck him along side me.  Help me spread the bitch’s hole tight around us.” Mr. Dunbar’s eyes were lust blown as he nodded, he wasn’t able to do much but nod and moan around the pleasure he was feeling.   But on Scott’s order he pulled from his son’s lips and knelt between their spread thighs to lick from the base of Scott’s cock where some of the slick had pooled up along the pumping shaft to Liam’s dripping hole only to force his tongue in around Scott’s cock.  The slick hitting his tongue and exploding not only flavor but lust through his system.   
  
In werewolves, slick was designed to drive all the nearby males into a breeding frenzy on the female that was ready to get knocked up.  But with a male bitch, it did that job in spades.  Driving them beyond any notion of sanity or sanctity and willing to screw the bitch’s brains out till he couldn’t stand up let alone walk away.  Sure Scott had artificially turned Liam into a bitch only hours ago, but already the amount of slick he’d created and the power of it was hands down some of the strongest things that Scott had ever seen.   
  
And Liam was enjoying it.  The thick cock taking his virginity, his father’s tongue licking inside his hole along side that cock as Scott’s and Liam’s balls pelted his face.  It wasn’t long before Mr. Dunbar captured those bouncing balls in his mouth and began to suck on Liam’s balls.  He needed something, something that was driving him to suck on his son’s nuts before licking his way up to capture Liam’s leaking tip in his mouth.  He wasn’t sure what was going on in his head but as he took Liam into his mouth his precum was the next best thing to his slick and Mr. Dunbar could do very little but suck and slam two fingers into Liam’s taunt hole alongside Scott’s cock.   
  
“FUCK…. DAD FUCK ME… PLEASE!?!” Liam begged as his dad stood up and slammed into him matching Scott’s thrusts so it was like a giant dick was fucking Liam making him moan and beg.  Before his father bent almost doubled to capture his dick again and Mr. Dunbar found he could fuck and suck his son in one fell swoop.  He’d never been that limber in his life, but the metaphysics of the slick seemed to give him a youthful vigor that worked him up into a fever pitch of need and desire.  Before too long the frottage of friction between his and Scott’s cocks had them both falling over the edge into blissful release and emptying themselves into Liam’s welcoming ass before he released his own pent up seed into his father’s throat.   
  
Mr. Dunbar had the absent thought of when was the last time that his son had had any sort of orgasm because of the sheer thickness and quantity of his seed.  But before he could ask Liam’s body cooled down and his entire body, save his cock, went completely limp with relaxation.  He curled around Scott and began to softly coo at his utter happiness at what had happened.   
  
“You see what I mean…?” Scott panted.   
  
“Yes… Yes I do.” Mr. Dunbar flexed inside his son making all three of them groan.   
  
“I don’t know about your situation… but I’m not sure you can fuck him 24/7when he needs it, but with the three other wolves at my house…”   
  
“You’re better set up to feed his wanton slutty whore hole.” Mr. Dunbar nodded, smacking his son’s ass as he slipped out, causing him to tighten around Scott to hold the load inside himself.   
  
“Did you enjoy him though?”   
  
“Oh yes… and I’d probably find every excuse I could to fuck him…” Mr. Dunbar nodded.   
  
“But after the slick as worn off?”   
  
“I might think more darkly over this whole thing later on….” He nodded thinking about how he’d been utterly against this till that smell had hit his nose and made him want to thrust as deep as he could and bury his hard cock into Liam with all his force.  Yes… he’d have to come to terms with that later.  He honestly wasn’t sure how he’d feel about this once the drug of Liam’s sweet ass came out of his system.   
  
This was going to take some getting used to.   
  
“I think we should let Scott be Liam’s guardian.” Mr. Dunbar turned to his wife, her hand in her pants.   
  
“I think you’re right dear… If you’ll provide us… with… proof of his treatment….?” She bit her lip.   
  
“I can video tape our time with him if that’s what you mean?” Scott grinned.   
  
“Absolutely.” She nodded.  They talked and hammered out rules, how often Liam was to visit, their duties to him as parents.  Liam was to submit to an exam at the hospital to determine the extent of his physical changes as well as to let his father and some of the male nurses have a crack at his needy hole.  And at least twice week he was to spend quality time with his parents.  Beyond that Scott was given sole discretion over his clothing, housing, medical and health concerns.  After they signed the paperwork Scott went up to Liam’s room with him, his hole still twitching as he struggled to keep the loads in his ass.   
  
“I’m going to enjoy having you at my place as a tight bitch ready to breed…” Scott smacked Liam’s bare ass, Scott himself hadn’t bothered with clothing after he’d fucked Liam in front of his parents.   
  
“You think the others will like me?”   
  
“Like you, they’re going to want to bury their dicks into you so hard you taste it when they cum.” Scott chuckled.  “So let’s get you packed up with the basics… and then we can come back tomorrow to get whatever else you might need so we can get you set up in a room of your own at my place.  But you’re going to have to learn the hard way that this…” He shook Liam’s cock.  “Belongs to me now.”   
  
“Yes Alpha.” Liam smiled, blushing as he looked down and started gathering his things, stopping by his bed and blushing as he pulled out his meager old school porn and cum rag.   
  
“Oh your dirty secrets… you know you’re going to have to jerk off in front of me with this right…” Scott smirked as he looked at Liam who blushed.   
  
“I’m starting to … get horny again.” Liam looked down.   
  
“Lay down on the bed, and jerk off.  I’m going to watch, and when I’m ready I’ll fuck your brains out so you’ve at least gotten laid in this bed once before you have to give it up.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Liam nodded as he lay down and took himself in hand, opening a pornographic book he’d ordered online and had shipped under an assumed name to an old address so that his parents didn’t know about it.  Settling in for showing the first of all his secrets to his master, his dom, his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putt putt Nano. Putt putt. -has no idea why but that seemed good to put there-


	4. The Price of Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo discovers anything can be bought for a price, even being let into the pack.

“I’ll never pick you Theo.” Scott stood in the middle of the forest, a dozen nude bodies writhing against his naked form as Theo stood there watching him be sucked into the swarm of nude flesh.   
  
“But I love you… “ Theo begged, falling to his knees.   
  
“Please, you don’t even love yourself.” Scott scoffed as his head vanished into the space between three lovers as they writhed over him.   
  
“SCOTT!” Theo sat up fast and hard suddenly aware that he was still in his truck and he hit his head with a groan.  Rubbing his head he looked down at his wet shirt and pants.   
  
“fuck.” He sighed as he pulled out the trash bag that had his clean clothes in it and stripped off his shirt and jeans, tossing them into the front seat and sitting there in just his wet boxers.  He glanced around and pulled them off too, tossing them in the front seat.  His cock still rock hard and wet he sighed.   
  
“Fuck it.  I might as well get off while I’m awake before I dress again.” He muttered laying back on the bench seat and taking himself in hand he used his own spent seed as lube to stroke his cock.  Fuck, he’d been so turned on by the dream.  Naked Scott in the middle of an orgy… his mind drifting back there as his hand slid up and down his cock,  it wasn’t going to take long.  He was almost….   
  
_Knock knock knock_   
  
“shit…” Theo opened his eyes to a flash light illuminating his entire naked body as he let go of his cock and started cumming hard all over his body before the door was yanked open and he was hauled out into the open, still naked and his cock bobbing about as he continued to cum.   
  
“Do you have any idea how much trouble you’re in?”   
  
“Another warning for loitering?” Theo bit his lip.   
  
“It was going to be that.  But you were practicing lude acts in public.” The cop kept the light on Theo’s spurting cock and making sure that he kept his hands away from himself.  “And the public indecency of it all… do you know how many laws you broke?”   
  
“Not really…” Theo blushed. “Can I get dressed?”   
  
“No.” The officer pointed to the patrol car.   
  
“But….” Theo gestured.   
  
“You can lock it till you make bail and then come back for it.” The Cop stood there while Theo fished his keys out and locked up this truck before handing them over and getting in the back of the patrol car and being run in and booked, photographed nude, and put in the cell away from the general population to give him some privacy.   
  
“Should I call Scott?” Noah walked in, tossing a blanket to Theo so he could a least cover up.   
  
“I have no one else.” Theo sighed, holding his head in his hand.   
  
“I’ll give him a call.”   
  
“thank you.” Theo sighed, curling in on himself.   
  


***

  
  
An hour later Scott walked in followed by three completely naked betas and Noah pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked up to Scott.  “And the reason you came to pick up one naked _wolf_ with three more is what?”   
  
“I’m the legal owner and guardian of these three.  The twins are in the program at school so it’s entirely legal if they’re naked and have sex in public.  And I’ve been given express control and legal ownership over Liam to help him in his… _time of need_ … so it’s completely legal that he’s naked.  And if I can talk to Theo… I can possible get the charges dropped against him.”   
  
“Just how do you plan to do that?” Noah crossed his arms.   
  
“By out thinking the system.  Now, I need the cameras shut off in the cell while I talk to Theo.”   
  
“You don’t want much…” Noah paused noticing how everyone seemed to have eyes for Liam who was blushing and making no move to hide house aroused he was.  “Why are my guys looking at Liam like he’s a prime steak?” Noah looked at Scott.   
  
“Part of Liam’s condition causes him to produce a constant supply of slick… the scent of which turns all males in range of him into sex machines hell bent on fucking a load into him.” Scott cupped the back of Liam’s neck and squeezed as he turned and licked up the side of his face before kissing Liam hard and then smacking his ass.  “Show me to Theo and I’ll let you and your men have Liam for a bit.”   
  
“R-really?!” Noah adjusted himself.  The smell starting to get to him as well.   
  
“Really.” Scott smiled brightly as he was lead with the others towards the cells, Noah stopping to shut off the cameras so they could talk in private, his eyes mostly glued to Liam’s ass and he couldn’t help but picture himself balls deep in the boy’s tight twitching hole as he fucked his load into that tight wet heat.  Fuck he hadn’t gotten laid in a decade other than his own hand now and just the thought of Liam’s willing open hole… Noah knew he wouldn’t last long once he got a shot in the boy.   
  
Scott walked into the holding area and walked up to Theo’s cell.   
  
“I hear you were jerking off in the industrial park?” Scott smirked.   
  
“I had a wet dream and wanted to make sure I cleaned the rigging before I went back to sleep.” Theo sighed.   
  
“And the nudity?”   
  
“I’d just taken my wet clothes off to change into dry ones when I decided to finish myself off and the cop showed up.” Theo blushed.   
  
“What’s it worth you to get out of here tonight?”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“I’m prepared to make this all go away and get you out tonight, hell right now even, but it’s going to cost you.”   
  
“What do you want?” Theo looked hopeful.   
  
“I think the question is more what do you want… and what are you willing to give up to have it?”   
  
“I want to be part of the pack…” Theo bit his lip.   
  
“And?”   
  
“And to not have to live out of my truck.”   
  
“Both are doable.  Anything else?”   
  
“I want in your bed.” Theo looked him right in the eyes.   
  
“Oh that’s very doable.”   
  
“What do I have to do?”   
  
“For starters, take the blanket it off.” Theo blushed harder but dropped the blanket sitting there nude before Scott.  “Better.” Scott looked him up and down with a critical eye.  “Eat Liam out.”   
  
“You can’t be serious?”   
  
“You want me to get you out of here and let you in my pack and my home, let alone my bed, you’re going to eat Liam’s ass.”  Liam turned around and pressed his warm ass against the cold bars.   
  
“Who fucked him…?” Theo blushed.   
  
“I was the last.” Scott smirked.   
  
“okay.” Theo blushed harder as he sank to his knees and began to devour Liam’s ass.  The taste of Scott’s load and the slick hitting his tongue and making his eyes roll back as his cock hardened and he wanted nothing more than to keep eating Liam out till he could sink his hard cock up inside the tight bitch.  Fuck he wanted to fuck Liam so fucking hard, and suddenly he was sitting there naked and hard, his face a little slick with Scott’s and Liam’s fluids.  “Huh?” He looked a little drugged suddenly.   
  
“I just told the twins to take Liam out and let the police have a turn riding him.” Scott knelt down and took a hold of Theo’s head and made him look him in the eye.  “This is how it’s going to work.  I have some post dated paper work listing you as my sex slave.  You’ll be allowed out of here but not allowed to cover up.  And if anyone asks, they’re completely in their right to fuck your ass or throat no matter how you feel about them.  You’re a fucking sex slave.  And I’ll take you back to your truck, where I’m going to fuck your brains out and then we’re going to drive back to my place and sort out your living arrangements.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Scott’s eyes had gone crimson and Theo’s eyes were amber as he bared his throat.   
  
“Good slave.” He lightly smacked Theo’s cheek.  “Hand.” Theo held out his hand and Scott poured lube on his hand.  “I want you to finger yourself open and lube up as best you can.  I want a smooth fucking ride when I sink my dick in your virgin ass.”   
  
“Yes, alpha.” Theo nodded, reaching behind himself and parting his cheeks as he began to play with himself, slowly working fingers into himself as he spread himself open.   
  
“fuck…” Theo whined.   
  
“Good slave.  Keep going.  You want your ass as open as you can before I put this in your ass.” Scott stood up and dropped his soft shorts revealing his hard cock and Theo’s mouth started watering.  “I’ll be back.” Scott wiped his cock down the front of Theo’s face and smacked his lips with it.  “Stay like that for when I get back.” Scott tucked himself back in his shorts and walked out to find Noah standing by the door while most of the other officers weren’t in the room anymore.   
  
“They went to interrogation to fuck Liam.” Noah turned towards Scott.   
  
“He’ll stay here till you’re all sated.” Scott smiled.  “Theo’s free to go.” He handed a file folder over to Noah.   
  
“What’s this?”   
  
“Order of enslavement dated from six months ago.  Theo is my sex slave, and was naked under orders and legally can’t be held for his so called lurid acts.”   
  
“You could have just given me this when you came in…” Noah frowned.   
  
“Yes, but I wanted my slave to agree to be humiliated.” Scott smiled as he gestured with his head and Noah walked into the holding area to find Theo frantically fingering himself.  “You have to ask yourself… who do you really want to fuck the shit out of?  Liam who’s made you horny… or Theo who tried to frame Stiles for murder and ruin his life… I mean he’s right here and he’s all yours…. If you want to fuck him.”   
  
“What’s it going to cost me?” Noah narrowed his eyes.   
  
“You were listening.”   
  
“Enough to know that this is his payment.  What do I have to give up to fuck him?” Noah looked at Scott.   
  
“Maybe nothing right now.  Maybe something I want later on.” Scott shrugged.   
  
“That’s kinda vague….”   
  
“True.  But right this second, I want to watch you fuck his tight hole…” Scott grinned.   
  
“Not till I’m sure of what it’ll cost.” Noah undid the cell door and walked away leaving them to stand there, Theo blinking confusedly and Scott smirking, proud of the Sherriff’s answer as he grabbed Theo by the neck and lead him out, snapping a slave collar around his neck quickly so that anyone who saw him now would instantly know that he was a sex slave.  Smirking Scott pulled him into a deep kiss, and pushed him against the bars, one of the cold metal tubes sliding between Theo’s hot cheeks and sliding against his slick hole causing him to gasp into Scott’s mouth.   
  
“You’re all mine now slave.  And I’m going to take you how I want.” Scott gripped Theo’s hair and pulled him back into their kiss before parting and shutting Theo’s jaw by pushing up on it.  “Now, get your ass in my car.” Scott smacked Theo’s check and pointed to the door.  Theo’s eyes were wide with shock but his cock was rock hard and all he could do was nod as he walked his naked body out of the police station and spotted the equally naked twins.   
  
“What do we do about him?” Aiden tilted his head towards where they could hear Liam moaning.   
  
“Let everyone have their fill and then take him home.  I want him well fucked before bed time.  I’ll be back as soon as we pick up Theo’s stuff.”   
  
“Okay.” Aiden leaned in, the long line of his naked unbroken flesh flush against Scott’s clothes as he made out with his master, his alpha before turning and looking at Theo.  “Can’t wait to sink my dick in your tight ass.” He smirked before pushing away from Scott and taking his brother by the dick and leading him in to keep watch over Liam.   
  


***

  
  
Theo had been silent for most of the journey, only pointing out where to turn and giving Scott the general information of where he’d parked.  They parked in the parking lot, Scott offering Theo’s keys to him so he could open the truck.  Theo blushed as he looked down.   
  
“What’s up?” Scott paused.   
  
“I’m ashamed of how I’ve been living.” Theo hung his head, till Scott came over and stroked the back of his neck before moving his head up to look him in the eyes.   
  
“This period of your life is over.  Don’t be ashamed of what was.” Scott’s eyes went crimson as he studied Theo’s face.  “Before you were alone.  Now.  Now you’re mine.” Scott leaned in and kissed him, capturing his lips as he cupped Theo’s cheek.  “Now show me where you were jerking off.”   
  
“Yes, alpha.” Theo licked his lips and opened his truck showing the back seat off, his still moist boxers sitting in the front seat.   
  
“Your clothes are fucking soaked… what were you dreaming about?”   
  
“you…” Theo blushed.   
  
“What was I doing?”   
  
“Telling me I couldn’t join the pack… while you sank... naked… into an orgy…” Theo looked down as he tried to hide his face.   
  
“You want to see me naked huh.” Scott smirked.   
  
“yes…” Theo blushed.   
  
“That can be arranged.” Scott reached out and held Theo’s hard cock in his hand.  “But first I want to see you the way that cop got to.” Scott grinned.  “In the truck.  Now.” His eyes never leaving Theo’s who simply nodded, got in the truck and shut the door, laying down where he couldn’t see Scott and starting to take himself in hand.  He wasn’t sure what the slick from Liam’s ass had in it, but he found himself so extremely turned on by this whole thing.   
  
But he did what he was told, laying there picturing Scott naked, his mind now supplied with the image of Scott’s cock rubbing across his face between the bars.  Fuck, he stroked faster and harder, he was almost there, his mouth falling open and he could just hear as he moaned Scott’s name again, barely a sigh as it escaped his lips.  When the door was suddenly yanked open and Theo’s arms went wide in shock as Scott stood there grinning as Theo emptied himself across his chest and chin again, painting himself white in the wake of his ruined orgasm.   
  
“That’s not fair….” Theo panted, his heart erratic.   
  
“Who said I was fair.” Scott smirked, pulling his shirt up over his head and reaching down to play with himself inside his shorts he smirked.  “Again.”   
  
“Again?” Theo panted.   
  
“Take a hold of that fucking cock and get to stroking slave.” Scott smiled, Theo blushed horribly but took a hold of his sensitive flesh and began to jerk off, this time aware he was being watched for sure.  He blushed hard as he looked up and noticed Scott slipping his shorts off.  A blush that only strengthened as Scott lay his hard cock on Theo’s face and roll it through his own cum and collect as much as he could on his cock and proceeded to use it as lube.   
  
_Shlick shlick schlick_   
  
The sound of Scott’s hand gliding down his own hard cock using Theo’s cum as lube was driving Theo wild, the little panting and half curse under Scott’s breathe.  Fuck.  He was almost there.  Just a little more.  Just…   
  
_Smack_   
  
Theo opened his eyes to see Scott had smacked his cock across his lips, standing at an angle to do so, and as he did it again, smacking Theo’s lips with his hard cock, Theo came, he barely felt it, barely understood his body had released when he came looking up into his alpha’s face.   
  
“Mine.”   
  
“Yours.”   
  
“Good.” Scott drove his cock into Theo’s parting lips and took him.  Took his throat and fucked him as deep as he could as hard and fast as he could.  The punishing pace was going to bruise Theo’s lips but Scott didn’t care.  He was going to cum down the back of Theo’s gagging throat and that was how he was going to shoot his first load into Theo.  His mind was made up and there was no two ways about it, the slave boy was going to learn his place RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!  Scott’s mind started shouting that over and over again as he piston fucked his cock in and out of Theo’s throat, his hands around the thick corded muscles of his throat, squeezing him tighter.  Theo’s voice would be wrecked tomorrow.  Even with the fucking healing factor he got from being a Chimera, his alpha was fucking abusing his throat tonight, so he wasn’t going to heal anytime soon.   
  
“Can’t wait for school to start back up.” Scott panted, fucking harder.  “You’re throat is going to be a wreck and your voice is going to be rough as fuck.  And everyone’s going to know you were chocking on my cock last night.” Scott growled, his pleasure radiating out of him as he took what was his by right.  He squeezed tighter around Theo’s neck and fucked harder and harder till he buried himself in Theo’s throat and knotted inside his mouth, the tip of which was just barely pressed against Theo’s opening to his throat, as he unloaded into his slave’s hole.  He panted, moaned, even thrashed a little as he came, before looking down at Theo’s untouched cock that was shaking it was so hard.  Scott smirked and reached down grasping it by the root before the licked one single swipe of his tongue across the head.   
  
“UMFG!” Theo cried out around Scott’s throbbing cock as Theo unloaded, Scott aimed his cock so he sprayed Theo’s legs and thighs with the remarkably thick load before he went to slowly teasing the crown and keeping Theo in that dangling place of pleasure and pain for the entire length of time it took for his knot to deflate.   
  
“fuck…” Theo spoke with a raspy broken thing of a voice, thick from the cum still coating his mouth and throat.   
  
“I’m going to have to fuck your throat as often as I can.  I like hearing you talk like that.” Scott smirked, helping Theo sit up and sliding into the truck beside him before closed the door and turned on the dome light.   
  
“people…. Will see.” Theo’s voice was music to Scott’s ears the way it sounded so fucked out.   
  
“Good.” Scott kissed him, tasting himself on Theo’s lips.  “Yum…”   
  
“Like the taste of yourself on me?” Theo smiled, his lips swollen from sucking dick so aggressively.   
  
“Hell yes. “Scott grinned pulling Theo into his lap and wrapping his arms around him as they made out.  Somewhere, Theo wasn’t sure when or where, Scott had reached behind him and was smacking his lubed hole with his hard cock.   
  
“fuck me?” Theo asked in his broken fucked out voice.   
  
“Absolutely.” Scott moved and with a little work got the first few inches into Theo and let him sink down him slowly, savoring every hiss and half uttered curse as Theo took him till he was resting flush against him.  “Everything you wanted?” Scott chuckled   
  
“yes.  FUCK....” Scott flexed and smacked his cock against Theo’s prostate making him swear and shudder.   
  
“Don’t worry my little virgin slave… when I’m done with you, you’re going to be a whore who spreads his legs for any cock I point at him.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Theo tried to hide his blushing face in the crook of Scott’s neck.   
  
“You like that idea?  Me whoring you out?”   
  
“The only boy I’ve ever liked is you.” Theo blushed.   
  
“Oh?  And if to get my cock you have to ride a dozen or more men?”   
  
“I’ll spread my legs and let them use me like a fucking rag doll.” Theo looked at him, his eyes amber blaze as he made his declaration.   
  
“Good.” Scott pulled him into a kiss.  “You’ll have your own room for nights I don’t sleep with you.  But when I do fuck you, you share my bed.” Scott panted and moaned.  “You’ll likely have to get used to sharing Liam or being shared by Liam… “Scott grinned.   
  
“you want me to share your bed?” Theo blinked back tears.   
  
“Yes.” Scott leaned up and kissed one of his tears away.  “I’m going to keep you naked and needy and let the others have at you.  I’ll share you with the whole pack.  Because that’s your place.  Liam is our bitch but you’re my slave.” Scott ground his hips into Theo’s tight ass.   
  
“yes alpha!” He cried out, his passage feeling the swell of Scott.  “Y-you’re knot?” Theo panted.   
  
“Yes.” Scott growled out, biting down on Theo’s throat who whimpered and came between them as Scott filled his ass with his rapidly expanding knot and began to cum inside him.  Theo wasn’t sure how long they were locked like that but he did vaguely remember a knock on the window and the door opening.  Scott pulled out some paper work and pointed to Theo’s slave collar and the officer said something that he didn’t catch.  Scott laid down and pulled Theo with him, presenting his spread hole to the officer who touched something to his heated flesh.   
  
Theo flushed as he realized the officer was fucking his baton into Theo’s already stretched ass, he moaned and whimpered as the cold hard shaft worked its way deep inside him, twisting and turning along side Scott’s swollen cock.  “fuck….” Theo whined.   
  
“Sounds like he’s in heat.” The officer chuckled.   
  
“You should shove your dick in there…” Scott grinned.  Or I can turn and let you blow a load in his mouth.”   
  
“Maybe some other time.  I like watching slaves like this fuck themselves on the night stick.” He chuckled darkly before thrusting more of the toy firmly into Theo and making him cry out as he shivered, he was close, this was more sex than he’d ever had in his life and it was all too much right now.  Theo blacked out as his next orgasm took him and he wasn’t sure how long he was out when he woke up and realized they were alone.   
  
“when did the cop leave?” Theo asked quietly, cuddling with a naked Scott.   
  
“A couple hours ago.  He called it in that you were my slave and we were doing some training out here so we wouldn’t get interrupted again.”   
  
“Are we still training?” Theo blushed.   
  
“Just about done.” Scott traced his hands down Theo’s bare back.  “I think we’re just about ready to go home… I just have one little stop to make.  You have everything you own in here?”   
  
“Yeah.  There’s a lock box in the back that I keep the few small things I own that aren’t clothes…” Theo blushed.   
  
“Go on towards the house.  I’ll stop off and get some stuff and then I’ll meet you there.  Wait in the truck for me at my place.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Theo nodded, letting Scott up to dress and get into his own car as Theo drove off through the night towards Scott’s house.  He parked outside Scott’s house and waited for Scott.   
  
Who had went across town to the local sex shop and was picking up some vibrators, dildos, lube, butt plugs, and other sex toys that he would need.  He also stopped and picked up a slew of other things, counting off in his mind how many male friends he had and how likely it was that he’d have them all by the balls sooner or later.  He chuckled as he brought his purchases up to the clerk.   
  
“Got a party planned?” He chuckled looking at some of the items.   
  
“Something like that.  Is there a way to order custom pieces?”   
  
“I have a few local people I go to, I can give you their contact information…. It won’t be cheap.”   
  
“I figured as much.  But yes, I want that information.” Scott smiled.   
  
“Okay.”The guy chuckled, ringing Scott up and then handing him a couple business cards.  Scott thanked the man, told him he’d let them know who sent him their way and left putting his purchases in his car before driving home.  He smirked as he spotted Theo nervously sitting in his truck, still just as naked as Scott had left him.  Scott pulled up and parked in his spot and walked up to Theo.   
  
“Someone’s still happy.” Scott reached in and flicked Theo’s hard cock.   
  
“My body doesn’t know what to do…” Theo blushed.   
  
“Oh that’s easy.” Scott smirked, opening the door and taking Theo by the cock to lead him out of the Truck.  Scott whistled and the four naked wolves walked out of the house.  “You should be excited and scared for what’s coming next.” He chuckled before shaking Theo’s cock.  “Theo needs help putting his things in the spare bedroom over by the twin’s room.”   
  
“Not keeping the slave in your room?” Isaac was already hard.   
  
  
“Oh he’ll be in there a lot.  But only when I want him to be.  Get to carrying boys.” Scott walked off leaving Theo to unlock his lock box and help them take his meager possessions out and carry them up to the room that was bigger than the cab of Theo’s truck.  He sat down looking at the few things he owned and started to shake when Scott walked in and sat down behind him on the bed and wrapped his arms around him.   
  
“this is so much.” Theo spoke softly.   
  
“Sometimes you have to show the boys you like some kindness for them to ask for the things they want.”   
  
“Really?” Theo bit his lip.   
  
“You want to ride my cock.  So clearly you need to work on saying that out loud.”   
  
“you and the officer…” Theo blushed.   
  
“What about us?” Scott’s hands toyed with Theo’s nipples.   
  
“that’s the most sex I’ve ever had…” Theo blushed.   
  
“You were a virgin, I knew that.”   
  
“I never… thought that it’d be like that…” Theo blushed.   
  
“Did you like it?”   
  
“yes.” Theo turned and kissed Scott, aiming to steal a kiss but Scott deepened it slowly moving them till he was atop of Theo making out with him, pulling back to pull his shirt up and off before diving back in.  The flesh of their heated chests writhing against one another as they devoured each other’s mouths, Theo was so absorbed that he never heard the knock at the door but he felt Scott’s hand move and suddenly Isaac and Liam were standing there watching them and Theo blushed.   
  
“What’s up?”   
  
“This a solo thing or can anyone join in?” Liam panted, his hand already working his slick soaked hole behind him.   
  
“My bedroom is the only invitation only room here.  You boys are all up for grabs in your own rooms.” Scott smiled.   
  
“but…” Theo blushed, kind of enjoying the solo part of this.   
  
“I told you earlier.” Scott leaned in and kissed Theo again, putting his hand on Scott’s crotch.  “You’re my whore, my slave.  And I’m going to whore you out.  Starting with these two.  Liam, you have to fuck Theo’s ass before you can ride his cock.  Same with you Isaac.” Scott smirked as Isaac blushed.   
  
“yes alpha.” They said together.   
  
“They’re hungry little whores too.  Liam’s a bitch in heat for the rest of his life.  Isaac’s a bottom mostly.  But together they’ll fucking own your tight fucking hole.” Scott patted Theo on the shoulder.   
  
“But…. What about you?” Theo bit his lip.   
  
“Where are the twins?”   
  
“Downstairs, finishing up their homework.” Isaac blushed.  “Liam and I sort of distracted them earlier…”   
  
“Good.” Scott nodded and left as Liam started eating Theo out between his spread legs, Isaac sucking on his own fingers before feeding them into Theo’s hole and sucking on Theo’s swollen cock.  Theo lay there, his body confused but happy with the shift in dynamics and wasn’t sure what all to do but he trusted that these two knew.  So he gave himself over to his passion.   
  


***

  
  
“Aiden.” Scott slipped into the stool beside the twins and looked over their shoulders at their homework.  “Ethan.” He reached across Aiden’s back and touched the other twin.  They both brightened up at that and nuzzled into his touch before Scott broke contact.   
  
“What’s up?” Aiden turned to Scott.   
  
“I haven’t forgotten that I owe you a bit of oral.” Aiden snapped his pencil as his eyes went wide.   
  
“here… now?” He looked eager.   
  
“For starters.” Scott leaned in.  “But I’m also thinking something a little more public… maybe during the lacrosse game.”   
  
“but… I’ll be in the stands…” Aiden blushed.   
  
“Yep.” Scott let the words pop as he leaned in and licked along Aiden’s jaw, capturing his lips in a kiss and deepening it as he held Aiden in place.  He pulled back and looked at Aiden’s slack jawed face.  “If you can finish your homework before I make you cum… I might let you fuck my throat tonight.  But if I make you cum first… you owe me.”   
  
“what do I owe you?” Aiden swallowed.   
  
“You’ll wear the cage I bought tonight for you, all week except for when I want to use your dick.” Scott smirked and Aiden whimpered but agreed.   
  
“And me?” Ethan arched his brow.   
  
“What about you?” Scott smirked.   
  
“I… I want a blow job too.” Ethan bit his lip looking down but glancing at the widening smirk on his alpha’s face.   
  
“Doable.  But you’ll have to pay for it.  And I’ll want you to stop your homework and not play with yourself till I finish with your brother.”   
  
“S-seriously?” Ethan whimpered.   
  
“Oh I’m pretty sure when I win this bet with your brother that I’m going to still be hungry to win the bet with you.”   
  
“You seem pretty sure of yourself.” Aiden turned to Scott, gauging his alpha.   
  
“I’m pretty sure of my skills.” Scott grinned.   
  
“And just who’s cock have you been sucking?” Aiden blinked, Scott leaned in close, licking his lip inches from Aiden’s lips and smiled as he let a little red bleed into his eyes.   
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know…” He smirked.   
  
“What would it cost to find out…?” Aiden bit his lip.   
  
“Oh the things you’d have to give up.” Scott gave an evil smirk.   
  
“I’m not sure if I’m ready for whatever just crossed your mind.”   
  
“What about if you lose?”   
  
“Excuse me?” Scott looked to Ethan.   
  
“If you can’t make us cum, both of us, before we finish.  What do we get?”   
  
“What do you want?” Scott grinned.   
  
“You forget your pants at home tomorrow.” Ethan smirked.   
  
“And you tell us who you’ve been practicing on.” Aiden added.   
  
“I think we have a deal.” Scott smirked.   
  
“I can’t believe you suck cocks.” Aiden slipped back making room for Scott to slide between his thighs.   
  
“Believe it.” Scott kissed him before sliding down Aiden’s body, kissing his way down Aiden starting across his jaw, and down the valley of his pecks before delving down his abs and below.  Before his lips found the base of Aiden’s cock, taking his boy in hand he held his cock out so that he could kiss from the base up along the tip and take the swollen head into his mouth.  His tongue swirling around the thick tip Scott looked up at Aiden as he stopped the progress of his mouth and gestured to Aiden’s homework.   
  
“Right….” Aiden blushed going back to his home work as Scott slid down more and more of Aiden till his lips were around the base of his cock.  Scott was good.  Aiden knew this.  He wasn’t sure who Scott had been practicing on, but clearly they had taught him well enough hat he knew his way around a big cock.  Pretty soon Scott’s lips were encircling the base of his cock and he could do very little beyond moan and keep writing.  At this point he didn’t care if he was even writing in English or if the homework was even correct.  He had to hold off.  A thought sparked in his brain.   
  
Scott hadn’t ever said he had to play fair.  It might cost him something long term but nothing said he couldn’t cheat a little.  Gripping his left fingers in his left hand he extended his claws enough to start to prick his flesh.  Not enough to break the skin, but just enough for him to feel the pain of it.  His mind narrowed down to the pleasure in his cock and the pain in his hand.  He chose to focus on his hand while he did his work.  It’d be damn close, too close to call really.  He was almost there on both fronts.  And then something very unexpected happened.  As he sat there, balls deep in Scott’s throat, he finished the last period of his homework and sat back, before the claws on his left hand went into his hand, because in his shock, he lost control over his shift.  He was swelling.   
  
No… not him.  A single part of him.  Aiden looked down in shock as, much to his and Scott’s shock, his knot formed in Scott’s mouth, locking Scott’s face flush against his pelvis.  He wasn’t even remotely sure what to do, between the fact that he shouldn’t have had a knot to the fact that their alpha was now stuck tied to his crotch by his knot as his orgasm kept going.  Scott looked up his body with crimson eyes and bit down on his knot.  Aiden could do nothing but hang there caught in the feelings of his own body and cumming down his alpha’s throat.  It was a long ten minutes or more before Aiden was able to pull out of Scott’s throat and go lay down on the sofa.   
  
“Damn.” Scott sighed, working his jaw as it healed.   
  
“What?” Aiden looked over the sofa.   
  
“You finished your homework.” He gave Aiden a smirk before walking over to Ethan and sinking down between his thighs.  “Best try to win with you.”   
  
“You took so long with Aiden I’m soft again.” Ethan presented his soft member to Scott.   
  
“I’ll fix that.” Scott smiled, taking Ethan into his mouth and working him over.  With Scott’s head buried in his crotch he shot his brother a look as if to say ‘how did you hold out?’ to which Aiden held up his hand the crescent shapes of his claws healing on his palm.  Ethan nodded, he understood now.  He put his own claws at his off hand and went to work on his homework.  It barely kept his mind open to do his work.  He had to hurry.  Working through the figures, Ethan glanced at his brother’s home work and smirking as he wrote down some of the same answers, not even looking at the questions on his page.  In for a penny, in for a pound, he thought to himself as he smirked and finished the homework.   
  
Slowly he sat back and looked down at Scott who mouthed something that sounded an awful lot like ‘you too?’ before Ethan’s cock began to fire shot after shot of cum down his alpha’s throat, his knot rapidly inflating and locking Scott flush to his groin like it had with his brother.  Scott looked up with crimson eyes and bit down slightly, just enough to put his teeth into the knot and Ethan quivered around him, bucking into his mouth as he unleashed his load.   
  
Liquid amber orbs locking on the pulsing fire of crimson as their eyes met and held.  In that moment something passed between them, something that had Aiden beside Scott, his eyes as hot and glowing as his brothers as he licked cum from Scott’s chin.  They were connected now.  None of them understood it, and they silently vowed to ask Stiles because while he was the pack’s new emissary, he also gave a better straight answer than Deaton had ever done.   
  
Scott should do the asking.  Stiles still called them the murder twins when he thought they weren’t around.  They felt Scott’s anger at this and they all looked at each other.  Something was up.  Something magic.  Something big.  They sat there, nuzzling as they waited for Ethan’s knot to go down, and for them to figure out what to do next.  They cuddled close to one another as simply enjoyed each other’s company.   
  


***

  
  
Eventually they did part but Scott kept an arm around them.  They agreed he’d go pants less to school tomorrow but the tones were hushed and subdued.  Bigger things were at play now and they knew it.  Some how they sensed that bigger things had been at play for a long time now and they just hadn’t noticed.  Scott nuzzled Aiden’s mark on the side of his neck.  Something flared between them.  Both twins looked down at the near identical bite marks from their alpha at the base of their swinging cocks.  There was an ache coming from both marks that seemed to call to one another.   
  
They were headed up to Theo’s room.  Theo and Isaac were balls deep in Liam who was quietly murmuring against Isaac’s bare chest.  They smiled at them and Theo looked over the two bodies in his bed.  Scott walked over and kissed him, putting a finger to his lips to keep him quiet while inspecting the thick loads leaking from his body.  He glanced at the twins and Ethan came over and ate Theo out, cleaning up the cum while Aiden went and got a damp cloth and gave it to Scott.  Once Ethan was done, Aiden crouched down and ate their new beta out too.   
  
Their new beta.  That’s how this felt.  He wasn’t Scott’s beta… he belonged to all three of them.  Aiden looked up and realized Ethan was kissing Theo.  He finished his snack and went and kissed Theo too leaving Scott to smiled as he cleaned Theo up and dried him off.  He turned to Theo who had sleep blurry eyes as he gave him a wistful smile.   
  
“Sleep.  You’re home now.” He kissed Theo’s forehead and then his lips.  “We’ll talk in the morning.”   
  
“okay.” Theo yawned, settling back down and wrapping himself around Liam before Scott tucked them in under a light sheet.  He knew from experience that three werewolves generated enough extra heat to make anything heavier a nightmare.  He chuckled.  If he could find a werewolf for his mom they’d save a fortune on heating bills this winter just cuddling the warm bodies.  Scott thought back to last winter where he’d worn just his boxers and socks most days when he was home because he was so warm.   
  
“Let’s go to bed.” Scott walked the twins out of Theo’s room and closed the door.   
  
“Did you guys feel…” Ethan started.   
  
“Paternal?” Aiden finished.   
  
“A sense of domesticity that I didn’t have before.” Scott nodded.  “I don’t understand it.  I gave you both your own bite… because I gave this…”He touched the marks on their necks.  “To Kade, and you got them too.  But this… this is personal to you.” He graced his fingers over the fresh marks.   
  
“And it’s like you’re in our heads…” Aiden nodded.   
  
“And you in mine.” Scott frowned but felt them, and instantly started relaxing.  “Maybe it’s adding Theo.  Maybe it’s solidifying the pack like this… but every person we add and the closer the three of us get, the more right this all feels.”   
  
“Shame we don’t have someone in the pack better steeped in wolf lore.” Ethan sighed.   
  
“I’ll talk to Stiles.” Scott put his hand on the back of each of their necks and rubbed gently as he walked them towards his room.   
  
“Not sleeping alone tonight?” Ethan asked with a bit to his lip.   
  
“Not tonight.” Scott motioned and they got on either side of the bed, patting the middle for him.  He smiled and crawled up the bed between them before he was met to roaming hands and rushing fingers that touched him in all the right places.  He settled into their loving embrace and felt simple basked in the joy of it.  He was home too.   
  


***

  
  
Melissa had an early shift.  She’s come home late from a late shift and gotten only a few hours sleep before the turn around, but she had bills to pay, and the money was worth the lack of sleep.  That’s why she was shuffling down to fix breakfast for herself and start the coffee when she walked face first into a teenaged boy.   
  
“Sorry honey, I’m not awake yet.” Melissa put her hands on the boy’s shoulder, thinking she’d run into Scott.  She slowly felt the smile slip off her face as the boy spoke.   
  
“It’s okay Ms. McCall, I should have paid more attention.” That voice sobered her up.  Looking with clearer eyes she realized she was holding a very naked Liam Dunbar.   
  
“Liam… why are you in my house in the morning?”   
  
“I live here now?” Liam blushed.   
  
“Why…?”   
  
“I’m a bitch?” Liam blushed looking at the ground.   
  
“Okay, I need coffee and then you’re explaining why you think that…” She sighed, hoping her son wasn’t putting his conquests down like that.  She walked into the kitchen to find an equally naked Theo putting a fresh cup of coffee on while Isaac’s naked body was covered partly in an apron as he made breakfast.   
  
“Does someone want to tell me why you’re all here….. and then why you’re all naked?”   
  
“Scott moved Theo in last night, we were his welcoming present.” Isaac talked over his shoulder.   
  
“And then we fell asleep… and I didn’t want to wake up Scott, but I didn’t ask about the dress code…” Theo blushed.   
  
“Okay, do you all have money?” They nodded, looking at each other and then at Melissa.   
  
“Good.  Because my shift will be over about noon.  I’m going to come home and sleep till after you’re out of school and then we’re all going shopping.”   
  
“Shopping?” Liam looked over at her.   
  
“We’re starting a new rule.  When I’m in the house, you’re wearing something.  I don’t care if it’s linen pants that leave little to the imagination.  I want something left to the imagination.  Is that clear?”   
  
“Yes Ms. McCall.” All three intoned.   
  
“Good.  Coffee.” She pointed at Theo who came over with a cup.   
  
“You take it black?”   
  
“Yes.  First thing, then I like some creamer and sugar.” She nodded.   
  
“Okay.” He nodded, and she tried hard not to look at how _happy_ he was this morning.   
  
“So Liam… why did you call yourself a bitch?” Melissa huddled around her coffee cup, not sure she was ready for this, but Isaac walked over and put a plate of fresh bacon, eggs, sausage links, and toast in front of her. “Thank you Isaac.”   
  
“Your welcome, mom.” Isaac smiled at her before walking back to the stove and left her smiling as she pulled the plate over to her and took a bite.  Oh yeah… Isaac was a keeper, the cooking alone was worth it.   
  
“well…” Liam started blushing as he looked down. “I… uh… I sort of went into a permanent heat…” He blushed.  “I produce slick from my as… my butt.” He corrected catching her eye.  “From my butt… and it lubes me up so boys can…. Well _enter_ me.” He looked away.  “And Scott said the pack bitch has to get the sex they crave or they’ll die.”   
  
“Okay, so it’s a wolf thing and not a self esteem thing?” She asked thoughtfully.   
  
“No.  I’m pretty happy with my role.  I like getting fucked.” He smiled and then looked worried.   
  
“Eh, so do I…. but it’s been a long time.” Melissa sighed.   
  
“You don’t date?” Theo asked as he poured the coffee into a thermos and started adding sugar and cream to it.   
  
“The last guy I dated turned out to be Peter Hale.”   
  
“Yeah… I heard about that.” Isaac chuckled.   
  
“I thought you and Mr. Argent…” Liam piped up.   
  
“We’re… close.  And we’ve… well…” She blushed.   
  
“He’s left early in the morning to try to get up before Scott and me.” Isaac provided.   
  
“Oh?!” Theo grinned, taking his own coffee.   
  
“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes I do sleep with Chris from time to time, but he’s been away on business and it’s been a while.”   
  
“We could substitute!” Liam smiled before Isaac walked over and smacked him on the head and handed him his plate.  “What was that for?” Liam frowned.   
  
“You just offered her the use of all three of us.  Boys her son’s age and younger.” Theo sighed.   
  
“And who are sleeping with my sons.” Melissa said easily, looking at Isaac who smiled.   
  
“Oh…. Sorry.” Liam seemed to curl in on himself as he ate in silence and Melissa looked at Theo who walked over and cuddled Liam.   
  
“hey, it’s a good idea to be helpful.  But I’m not sure she’d even been interested in us.  If she was, she’d smell a lot more happy about us being naked.  Instead I think she’d be just as happy if we’d go put pants on.” He smiled softly, nuzzling Liam who nuzzled back.   
  
“thanks.” Liam said quietly.   
  
“Any time.”   
  
“That was new.” Melissa commented.   
  
“Yeah… it started last night.  I’m not sure why but… I feel… complete.” Theo shrugged.  “Like some part of me that’s been missing finally showed up.” Theo shrugged, getting a second cup of coffee for Melissa without being asked.   
  
“You know your way around a coffee maker…” She deflected.   
  
“I basically grew up with the dread doctors experimenting on me.” Theo said with his back to her.  “I haven’t seen my parents in nearly a decade.  I don’t even know if they’re still alive. “ He sighed.  “When I reached the point that they wanted me to start being self sufficient, the Docs put me in an apartment where it was just me.  They’d deliver supplies but I had to learn to cook and make coffee for myself.  Took a while but I got pretty good.”   
  
“That sounds lonely.”   
  
“It was.” Theo nodded, bringing her the cup.  “But now… I have all of you.” He smiled softly.   
  
“Should I expect more boys?” Melissa asked as she patted Theo’s hand.   
  
“Probably.” Scott nodded, padding into the kitchen in just a shirt, his big cock swinging as he walked.   
  
“Okay, the new rule applies to you too.”   
  
“New rule?” Scott looked at his mom.   
  
“After school we’re going shopping for pack morning wear.  I don’t care if you go to school naked, that’s between you and the school.  You’ve all survived death, murder, and being hunted so you’re adult enough to decide if you want to wear pants in public.  But under my roof while I’m at home, I expect you to cover up.” She gave him a stern look.   
  
“Yes mom.” He hung his head.   
  
“Can you teach us to do that?” Aiden smirked coming in behind her.  “Because I’d love to be able to do that to him.”   
  
“It’s in the tone.” She shrugged, aware that both twins were naked behind her, and pointedly not looking at them because of it.   
  
“We’ll have to practice.” Ethan smiled, sitting down beside her.   
  
“Breakfast will be up for everyone in a sec.” Isaac smacked Scott’s hand as he tried to steal a piece of bacon.   
  
“Hey, I’m your alpha.”   
  
“And I’m the cook.  In this kitchen, when I’m at the stove, I’m the alpha of the kitchen, you sit your tight ass over on the bench and I’ll have your plate ready in a bit.” Isaac pointed the spatula at Scott.   
  
“Okay…” Scott blinked and sat down at the table.   
  
“This is a morning of firsts.” Theo smirked as he sat down, pushing a cup of coffee to Scott.   
  
“Oh, hey Scott, you never told us something last night.” Ethan smiled, Scott sipped his coffee looking at the twins to continue.   
  
“Who was it you were practicing sucking dick on because you’re pretty good at it?” Aiden finished with a smirk before Scott nearly choked on his coffee.   
  
“Yes, Scott.  Who else have you been sleeping with?” Melissa leaned on her elbows on the table with a smirk, enjoying this turn of things.   
  
“Jared.” Scott gulped as everyone blinked at him.


	5. The Price of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Scott pays for a bet he’s lost and the boys get ready for shopping with Melissa after school, Stiles shoots his mouth off and must

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone’s enjoying these. -smiles-

There were several gasps as Scott stepped out of the car that morning, maybe it was the sight of his tanned globes sliding under the tail of his shirt, or the fact that his thick cock bobbed along in front of him fully hard and at an angel, unable to really stick stray out due to the solid weight of him.  Or maybe it was because of the sheer size and dimensions of it.  He honestly didn’t care.  He waved and smiled and talked normally to people, all of whom had their eyes affixed to his solid cock.   
  
They were missing the very naked Liam and Theo both wearing nothing but their collars.  The stainless steel collar on Theo’s neck proclaiming him a sex slave to everyone who looked at it, stating for everyone that he was Scott’s slave.  Since in the middle of the runes and symbols was a simple phrase.  “McCall’s Puppy.”  Sitting center of his neck proclaiming exactly who he belongs to.  He blushed as people looked at him and devoured him with their eyes, knowing from the color of the collar that he was a sex toy effectively.   
  
Liam beside him wore a leather collar with actual tags on them.  One told his name and gave Scott’s number and address to return him if he was found.  The other told a medical condition that effectively made him out to be a wanton whore who needed sex to survive.  His cock was heaving and he kept running his hands over his ass, his body practically on fire with the need to get fucked again, and soon.  Theo and Isaac had done a good job that morning, so had Scott before he’d driven to school.  Liam had ridden with Theo, he’d even blown Theo while they waited for Scott to get to school with the twins.   
  
The twins, who like Isaac, were taking up the rear of their little group.  The twins were as naked as they usually were now at school.  Each wearing a band on their arm that marked them as fuckable meat, Scott had been looking up the dress codes for various stations of sex slaves and sex workers.  Their naked bodies flanked Isaac, who was wearing a t shirt, and what amounted to a pouch that was several sizes too small for him, held by two gold rings to a jock strap that framed his ass perfectly.  The little ass cleavage window making it to where with just a little tug Scott could enter him on a whim if he so chose.  But while everyone could look, no one dared touch.  Scott had made it quite clear today, the other four were up for grabs, but Isaac was his.   
  
Scott stopped at his locker, emptying his book bag into his locker while the others stood around him.  He smiled, stroking himself confidently before Liam gave a needy whimper.   
  
“On your knees.” Liam was quickly on his knees licking his wide tongue over the thick head as he lavished it as he sucked Scott off.  He needed his alpha’s cream in his mouth and ass to think clearly.  Liam wondered how many would fuck him today.  His fingers already in his ass, longing to have as many teenage boys in his ass as he could get before he headed to the mall with Scott, they’d all packed clothes for shopping but Scott had locked those up in his car.  He put his hand on Scott’s ass, trying to pull himself down Scott’s cock before Scott’s hands gripped his head and took what was his to take.  Before blowing his load down the back of Liam’s throat, pulling back so Liam could nurse on his nut and get the taste coating his mouth.   
  
“Thanks.” Liam came off with a pop, his own cock rock hard now and dripping but he felt more clear headed.   
  
“You need Theo to nurse on your cock?” Scott stroked Liam’s cheek.   
  
“yes…” Liam blushed.   
  
“Theo.” Scott didn’t even look at him, Theo simply sank to his knees and took Liam to the hilt into his throat.  He’d spent the morning getting used to blowing all the guys of their sexual pack with in the whole of the pack.  Scott was bending over to get something from the bottom of his locker when a voice cleared its throat behind him.   
  
“Hey Jared.” Ethan smiled and Scott hit his head on the locker as he came out to turn around and face the twins who were giving positively filthy smiles to.   
  
“I.. uh…” His eyes were on Scott’s cock.   
  
“Does it help if I take my shirt off?” Scott asked casually and Jared hurriedly nodded before Scott pealed off his shirt standing there naked, giving Jared more flesh to look at other than his dick.  “Better?”   
  
“Yeah… thanks.” Jared blushed.  “I’m supposed to tell you that they got your email in the office and have the nudity registry set up in the office, if you’d go sign up…” Jared blushed as Scott walked up close, his hand cupping the solid length in his jeans.   
  
“Sure thing Jared.  You want me to take care of this…” His hand on the denim clad erection as Jared blushed.   
  
“you told _them_?” He glanced at the twins.   
  
“I lost a bet.” Scott whispered, his hand moving back and forth slowly.  “I couldn’t blow them and get them both to cum before they finished their homework last night.” Jared groaned as Scott’s hand continued it’s pace.   
  
“Y-you’re willing to…to… _do it_ … here?” His voice broke.   
  
“Sure.” Scott fell to his knees, nuzzling his face against Jared’s jeans before opening them and taking the cotton encased cock out and smacking his face with the solid member.  “How’s it feel for everyone know you’re such a stud?” Scott looked up to Jared who blushed.   
  
“I… its weird.” Jared blushed as his cock was brought out to the open and Scott sucked, taking him clear to his fuzzy groin.  Jared gasped and struggled to remain standing, the twins coming up and holding him from behind.  “Wha…”   
  
“Wouldn’t want you to fall…”   
  
“Or get hurt.” The twins finished each other’s sentence, their connection rebuilding since Scott healed them and began to fuck them regularly.  Something about him was strengthening them.  “Besides….”   
  
“… we need to thank you.”   
  
“Why?” Jared looked scared.   
  
“You taught him to handle big dicks.” Ethan leaned in and kissed Jared’s cheek.  “A skill we find VERY useful.” Jared looked down and realized how big they were.   
  
“Y-you’re welcome.” He blushed and then shook as Scott brought him over the edge and brought him to wanton pleasure that spread throughout his body before he licked the tip clean and pulled off with a wicked pop before he tucked Jared back into his pants and stood up.   
  
“Always delicious.” Scott kissed Jared and put Jared’s hand on his ass and squeezed as he smiled.   
  
“T-the registry….” Jared blushed, his hand still on Scott’s ass.   
  
“Oh, alright.” Scott smiled, dragging his hard cock across the material of Jared’s pants before closing his locker and taking his book bag and heading to the office.   
  
“ah.  I see now why you wanted the registry.” The Principal stood there with a sigh.   
  
“I figure this way the nudists can have a way to be naked in socially acceptable times and places.” Scott picked up the paper work he’d had them set up and began signing.  Eventually he signed the registry as partially nude and sighed his cock up for use but his ass as off limits.  Anyone wanted to use his ass they’d be paying for it, he reasoned, before having the twins sign up for full use, the same for Theo and Liam.  Isaac signed up for limited nudity but no open use outside of designated people.   
  
“Pretty sure of yourself.” The principal glanced at the list.   
  
“How’s that?”   
  
“You think people are going to just fall all over themselves to suck your cock or ride it?” He snorted.  Scott looked down at himself.   
  
“Well the five of them are willing to do whatever I say… just to get a taste of it.  So, yeah I think there might be more who are willing to use it.” Scott nodded to his pack and the principal couldn’t help but blush.  “But I’ll be sure to write down when I decide to wear pants again.  For now, this is supposed to last today, lost a bet, and they wanted to try to humiliate me. But maybe I’ll just walk around without pants and advertize.” Scott smirked before walking out, his hand down the back of Isaac’s bottoms and his fingers tracing Isaac’s hole.  “Hey Isaac… how about we sit down for a bit.  I’d love to test out this butt window.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Isaac blushed, bearing his neck to Scott who licked along it before sitting down on a bench in the hallway, Isaac facing away from him as he started to sit on Scott’s lap.  The flap pulled down as far as it would go to reveal more of Isaac’s ass before Scott rested his solid shaft against the fabric and aimed himself at Isaac’s prize.  “Ah…” Isaac blushed as he sat down, easing himself down the length of his alpha till he’d taken him to the hilt.  His body writhing around Scott, he was struggling to control his own reactions at the massive intrusion.   
  
“So tight… even after all the work we’ve been doing to open you up Izzy…” Scott grunted as his hands came up to hold Isaac close to him.   
  
“C-can’t help it…” Isaac panted out.  “Healing factor…”   
  
“You’ll just have to start… wearing the larger plugs…” Scott grinned, opening Isaac’s book bag up and pulling out a butt plug thicker and longer than Scott was.  The idea being that as Isaac healed and tightened, he’d be ready for Scott’s cock later on.  Scott groaned, as Isaac tightened on him again.   
  
“I thought you liked me tight.” Isaac grinned.   
  
“Cheeky.” Scott smacked his ass and grinned as he flexed his ass on Scott’s cock.   
  
“You’re the one who’s taking forever to blow…” Isaac turned, still buried to the hilt on Scott, and faced him, his pouch soaked with precum.   
  
“I’m going to make you ruin those underwear.” Scott growled.   
  
“Promises promises.” Isaac smiled as he leaned forward and kissed, his tongue inside Scott’s mouth as Scott came inside him, his knot only partially inflating while he was inside Isaac who pulled back with a smile.  “I think you made me cum.” He glanced down at the soaked pouch and the streaks of white that shot out from the distended skin tight fabric.   
  
“fuck…” Scott panted.   
  
“Always.” Isaac grinned, waiting for his alpha to calm down enough before he tried pulling off of him.  “Wouldn’t want you to be left _hanging_ too much today.” Isaac smirked and Scott grabbed his neck, pulling him in for a kiss with a growl.   
  


***

  
  
“Scott McCall?” The teacher asked and Lydia looked up when she didn’t hear Scott answer back.  “Has anyone seen McCall?”   
  
“Sorry!” Scott came running in, nothing on between his shirt hem and his shoes, his hard cock bobbing as he came to sit right next to Lydia who looked at him like he’d lost his mind.   
  
“Mr. McCall?”   
  
“Lost a bet, I did sign up for consensual nudity today as a part of that.” Scott smiled.   
  
“Okay.” The teacher frowned but went on with the lesson.   
  
“Stiles’ hair brained bet?” Lydia rolled her eyes.   
  
“Naw, Aiden and Ethan came up with it while I was blowing them last night.” Scott laid out his books and Lydia stiffened at his admission.  “What, I owed Aiden a blow job and we made a bet out of it.  I’m sure you know how appealing his cock can be.” Scott gave a smile.   
  
“I guess.” Lydia rolled her eyes.   
  
“Sorry I’m late.” Aiden walked in, completely naked, a splatter of cum on his chest and his cock hard as a rock and wet out in front of him as he stood there and handed over a pass to the teacher.   
  
“Mr. Steiner.” The teacher nodded and Aiden slipped past everyone to sit next to Scott.   
  
“Someone didn’t want to finish in your throat?” Scott looked at the cum.   
  
“I realized I was late…..” He shrugged.   
  
“Well if you’re still hungry…” Scott slapped his cock against the desk.   
  
“Really?” Aiden smiled.   
  
“Absolutely.” Scott smiled as Aiden grinned and he slipped down the seat to the floor.   
  
“Mr. Steiner, what exactly do you think you’re doing?” The teacher sighed, looking over at them.   
  
“Sucking off Scott?” He smiled.   
  
“Is this really necessary?”   
  
“Oh absolutely, I didn’t get a full meal earlier.  I’m wearing most of it.” Aiden gave a grin before he slipped under the desk, his lips wrapping around the swollen tip of Scott’s cock before the Teacher even had time to process everything he’d said.   
  
“I…uh… will this affect your concentration?” He sighed as he looked at Scott.   
  
“Naw, I’m good.” Scott smiled, leaning back in the chair to give himself more room to spread out and Aiden to go deeper on his cock before fingers lubed from his chest began to toy with his hole.  He tightened his clawed fingers in Aiden’s hair and gave him a warning look.  He hadn’t earned getting into Scott’s ass but he paused, pulling off to speak low enough only the wolf heard him.   
  
“how much to finger your ass?”   
  
“you want my ass you’re going to have to give up something pretty important… my virgin ass is worth a lot.” Scott smiled as he wrote down notes.   
  
“name it.” Aiden licked his tongue against the flared tip of Scott.   
  
“fuck…” Scott hissed.   
  
“I’ll do anything you want.” Aiden’s eyes flashed amber.   
  
“You’re playing dirty.”   
  
“I hope to.”   
  
“Fine…” Scott closed his eyes, his own claws in his palms to keep him from letting go or giving into the just letting Aiden have his way.  He had to make this count; he had to make this big enough to cover what he was giving up.  A smile played across his lips.  “I know what you can do to earn that privilege.” He smirked wickedly as he spoke, his half lidded eyes red as he looked at Aiden.   
  
“What do you want Alpha?” Aiden licked down the length of Scott’s cock, causing Scott to groan loudly and earn him some looks from across the room.   
  
“You want in my ass… you can finger me now.  But by the end of lunch I want Corey’s clothes in my backpack.” Scott gave Aiden a heavy look.   
  
“How am I supposed to get Corey’s clothes?”   
  
“Don’t care.  Steel them off his body, seduce him, but you need to get him naked and get his clothes, all his clothes he has on campus, in my bag before the end of lunch, or you earn a punishment.” Aiden chewed on his lip as he thought it over for a second before nodding.   
  
“okay.”   
  
“Okay what boy?” Scott’s eyes flashed crimson.   
  
“Okay, Alpha, I will give you his clothing before the end of lunch.” Aiden looked up at Scott who nodded, Aiden’s fingers being lubed from the slick cum on Aiden’s chest before they toyed with Scott’s opening.  As his fingers found their home in Scott’s virgin hole, Aiden swallowed half of Scott’s cock slurping loudly drawing looks at Scott who could only moan and try to hold out.  He wanted to make this last.  His hand busy taking notes while more slick fingers found his ass and spread him wide, wringing a whimper from him.   
  
“Seriously?” Lydia sighed, wrinkling her nose.   
  
“What?  You’ve felt his mouth before…” Scott panted.   
  
“Yes.” Lydia spit out between gritted teeth.   
  
“Trust me, it translates…” Scott panted, his body being pulled down the chair more so that Aiden could lick down his cock before grasping him firmly in hand and stroking him evenly before he licked down Scott’s balls, sucking them into his mouth and bathing them with his tongue till he worked his way back.  Resting Scott’s balls on the bridge of his nose he smirked up at Scott before giving the first lick of Scott’s tender hole.   
  
“JESUS!” Scott sat up hard and fast, Aiden chuckled as he pulled Scott, loudly, down so he could plant his tongue and finger in Scott’s ass.   
  
“Is anything wrong Mr. McCall?” The teacher sighed.   
  
“Oh… noth… nothing… much… he just has his tongue in my ass.” Scott was gripping the desk hard, fighting the urge to claw the desk.   
  
“I… see… is this a distraction…?” The teacher sighed.   
  
“I’m distracted…” Lydia rolled her eyes.   
  
“I… I’m fine.” Scott swallowed hard his hips moving the desk as his legs were thrown over Aiden’s shoulders.  Scott panted heavily, trying to get a grip on his feelings and desires.   
  
“If you’re sure.”   
  
“Absolutely.” His hands moving, one to take notes and the other to touch his leaking cock, only for Aiden to smack his hand away.   
  
“please…” Scott whined low so only Aiden would hear him.   
  
“Not yet, Alpha.” He spoke against Scott’s stretched hole, his fingers in deep, scissoring him open.  “What’d it cost me to shove my cock into you?” Aiden chuckled.   
  
“You want in my ass like that, you bring me a naked horny Corey ready to give himself to his alpha, and I’ll let you fuck me.”   
  
“I have to get him ready first?” Aiden pouted.   
  
“I’m not having my first time in front of Lydia.”   
  
“Okay.” Aiden went back to devouring his hole, fingering him open farther.  Scott started panting as Aiden went back to jerking him off steady.  He pulled off enough to speak again.  “Hike up your shirt.”   
  
“What?” Scott blinked down at him.   
  
“Pull your shirt up.”   
  
“Why….?” Scott frowned and Aiden pushed hard against his prostate, the firm tap sending shudders through Scott’s body.   
  
“Because I said, alpha.” Aiden’s eyes were glowing under the desk.   
  
“fine….” Scott shivered and pulled his shirt up to his chin as Aiden added a third finger and began to pound Scott’s prostate while sucking on his balls before delving back down to hum against Scott’s hole.   
  
“FUCK!” Scott screamed out as he came, hard all over his own chest and abs, his body flexing as he came.  Some even hit his shirt bunched up at his collar bone and his chin.   
  
“Mr. McCall, can you PLEASE control yourself!?”   
  
“Sorry sir.” Scott panted, nearly boneless as he lay there but smiling as Aiden took him into his mouth to clean him up and rocked his fingers against his prostate to finish milking Scott before he slowly licked his way up the solid line of Scott’s body, cleaning him up, stopping at his nipples to suck and nip before licking the last blast of cum from Scott’s face.  They ended in a delicious kiss before Aiden pulled back with the smile.   
  
“Tastiest thing I’ve had in my mouth in a while.” He licked his lips, only then hearing Lydia slam her book shut and storm off.  “What’s her problem?” Aiden frowned.   
  
“I’m on a secret quest to make everyone she’s ever slept with my bitch.” Scott answered with a smirk before kissing Aiden again.   
  
“If I may continue with my lesson?” The teacher sighed.   
  
“By all means, don’t let us stop you.” Aiden cooed as he snuggled against Scott, basking in so much skin to skin contact with his alpha.  Scott smiled into the top of his beta’s head, he was happy.   
  


***

  
  
“Hey, Corey….” Aiden walked up to Corey who was stepping out of the boy’s bathroom.   
  
“Yeah?” Corey blushed looking at Aiden’s naked body.   
  
“You want your cock sucked?”   
  
“R-really?” Corey’s eyes went wide.   
  
“Sure, I’ve been curious about what you keep in here….” Aiden’s hand cupping Corey’s crotch.   
  
“S-sure…” Corey nodded.  “Wh-where?” He looked around.   
  
“Right here’s good.” He smiled, kneeling down quickly and opening Corey’s pants wide, popping his belt open in the process and pulling them down below his ass and exposing his designer underwear.  “Sweet.” Aiden felt him up, enjoying how hard Corey cock was getting.  He quickly pulled the tented precum slicked fabric and tucked it under Corey’s balls before he took him in hand and swallowed around his tip.   
  
“fuck…” Corey wove his fingers into Aiden’s hair.  He wasn’t sure what had prompted this, but frankly, free blow jobs during a dry spell in his sex life was a welcome change.  Corey was enjoying the slide of Aiden’s lips on him so much though that he didn’t notice when his jeans landed on the floor, it wasn’t till he was being helped out of his pants and underwear that he realized he was being stripped.   
  
“Uh…” Aiden pulled off with a wet pop that made Corey weak in the knees.   
  
“Ssh.  It’s more fun if you’re naked too.  Right?”   
  
“I… I guess…” Corey blushed, now bottomless, his shoes and socks having come off with his jeans.  He couldn’t believe he was doing this.  The most risky thing sexually he’d done was when Lucas had wanted to rim him outside the gay club.  He’d had his pants around his ankles when someone had come out of the side door and Lucas had held down his jeans and pushed so that he stepped out of them on accident and found himself getting eaten out while being jerked off as someone spotted them.  He’d came so hard being watched.   
  
“Good.” Aiden smiled, “let’s get you out of that shirt.”   
  
“What?” There was near panic in Corey’s voice.   
  
“Please?” Aiden pouted.   
  
“But…” Corey’s voice fell silent as Aiden smiled up at him, licking the crown of his cock while stroking him fast and a loose.  “I… but…” Corey’s token complains dying away as he simply stripped his own shirt off leaving himself completely naked as Aiden engulfed his needy cock.  “fuck…”   
  
_You have no idea._   Aiden smirked to himself around Corey’s cock as he worked the young chimera over with his mouth.  He smiled to himself, that had been too easy.  Now the trick was to get Corey so far gone that he didn’t notice when Aiden left with his clothing.  He reached up and slid his fingers into Corey’s mouth, the slack jaw prefect for soaking his fingers in the Chimera’s saliva before fingering him open.  Corey was already checked out by the time Aiden had three fingers spreading him wide and ramming home on his prostate.  Humming as he swallowed Corey to the hilt, his fingers firmly pressing against his prostate, Aiden grinned as Corey’s eyes went back and his entire body slumped, wracked with his orgasm as he flooded Aiden’s throat.  It’d clearly been a while since he’d drained his balls, unless this was his chimera power that no one knew about.  Either way he caught Corey and laid him down, leaving his cell phone in his open hand, Aiden gave him a salty kiss before gathering up his clothes and walking away.   
  


***

  
  
“You wanted his clothes.” Aiden walked in and sat clothing on the table.   
  
“How do I know this was Corey’s?”   
  
“I left his phone on him.  He’ll prolly try going to the locker room, he’ll find his clothes missing from there, and the lost and found was emptied of anything close to clothes.  Give him a call.” Aiden smirked.   
  
“Clever.  If it’s true.” Scott could smell the truth as well as hear the unwavering heart beat.  He knew what he’d find when Corey answered him.   
  
“Scott!” Corey sounded panicked.  “Someone stole my clothes from my locker and Aiden made off with my clothes when he….”   
  
“When he what?”   
  
“he… he gave me a blow job.” Corey’s panic was clear.   
  
“Where are you?”   
  
“Hiding in the locker room…” Corey sighed.   
  
“Make your way to the office.”   
  
“cloaked?” Corey said softly.   
  
“No.”   
  
“But I’m naked…”   
  
“I know, you’re going to sign up for full service nudity for the rest of the day.”   
  
“but…I…”   
  
“Corey, are you hard right now?”   
  
“yes.” Corey blushed.   
  
“Then play with yourself, get yourself on edge, and go sign up.  Then come find me in my free period.”   
  
“what about my clothes…”   
  
“I’ll give them back to you later on.” Scott smiled.  “But I’m pretty sure when we’re done… you won’t want to put them back on.” Scott all but purred into the phone.   
  
“Scott… I…”   
  
“Live a little Corey.  And if you get too overwhelmed, you can always cloak.  But every time you cloak I get to keep an item of clothing.”   
  
“That’s not fair…”   
  
“How much have you cloaked already?” Scott gave a knowing smirk.   
  
“Twice.” Corey swore under his breath.   
  
“Well then, looks like I’m keeping your underwear and your socks tonight.” Scott moved them to a part of his book bang.   
  
“they were really expensive….” Corey meant his underwear.   
  
“Tell you what… you’ll get them back, if you walk in here naked as the day you were born and suck my cock.”   
  
“you want me to suck your cock?”   
  
“Yes… yes I do.” Scott nodded.  “Hurry up… or I may have to keep these to jerk off into later.”   
  
“I’m on my way.” Corey hung up and Scott put his phone away.   
  
“That was playing dirty.”   
  
“You facilitated getting a willing and naked Corey here.  So I think later on you’ll have earned the right to take my cherry.” Scott saw Aiden’s eyes go amber at this.  “Not sure if your brother will want in on this or not… might have to start thinking up something to get him the same right.”   
  
“But… there’s only one cherry…”   
  
“And both of you can fit inside me and then merge so all three of you get to be first.” Scott kissed Aiden who had gone slack jawed at the idea and with a hasty kiss turned and ran back towards the open door to find his brother.   
  
“I like playing with fire.” Scott smiled as he put his phone away and went back to his work.  Twenty minutes later a very naked and blushing Corey came in and sank to his knees between Scott’s thighs and took him in his throat.  The room was a twitter of conversations as people watched and gossiped about Scott’s very public sex life, but he didn’t pay it any mind, he simply enjoyed the rather good blow job as he cupped the back of Corey’s head.  Slowly fucking the chimera’s throat with his long Latino cock as he worked on his homework, finishing twice in Corey’s throat before the bell that ended class.   
  
“I’d say you earned everything back after school.” Scott kissed Corey on the mouth, tasting himself there and smiling before walking away from a confused naked Corey who had no idea what had just happened to him.   
  


***

  
  
“Dude…” Stiles sighed as Scott sat down beside him, naked from the waist down.   
  
“Not like you haven’t seen it before, we’ve been on sports teams since junior high and friends since we were in kindergarten.” Scott rolled his eyes.   
  
“But you’re not always hard… and _wet_.” Stiles sighed shaking his head.   
  
“ I have a big cock.  Maybe not as big as yours, but I’ve got seven guys swinging from it,” He cupped himself and gave himself a healthy shake.  “So I think I’m doing pretty good.”   
  
“Seven?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“The twins can join, counts as a third separate person.” Scott smiled.  “And I added Corey just a bit ago.”   
  
“So you went from the hot girl to the school slut.” Stiles shook his head.   
  
“At least I won’t have to worry about dark druids and being a virgin.” Scott shrugged.   
  
“But I mean… some virginities… still… right?” Stiles blushed.   
  
“My ass? Oh Aiden’s working on getting his way in there.  And if you mean my mouth, I’ve been blowing Jared since the thing on the bus.”   
  
“One, ew, you’re letting the _murder twins_ take your cherry… two, which bus thing?”   
  
“Before my stitches.”   
  
“Oh.  Yeah, he deserved something for that.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“Can you stop calling them the murder twins by the way?”   
  
“When they stop being murderers.”   
  
“Their eyes are amber again.”   
  
“So you’re healing power washes away sins now?” Stiles snorted.   
  
“Or guilt….”   
  
“So they don’t feel guilty they killed… right, I’m feeling much better with them.” Stiles quipped.   
  
“Stiles.” The class went quiet as Theo walked in and Coach stopped talking and called him over to look at the collar.   
  
“Seriously McCall?” Coach sighed.   
  
“Someone needed to take responsibility for him.”   
  
“How many guys do you need?” He muttered.   
  
“A lot.” Scott answered honestly and Coach blushed slightly as he sent Theo to go sit with Scott, he crouched down and sat down on the floor next to Scott but took out his books and started getting ready for class.   
  
“You at least are punishing Theo for what he did.” Stiles nodded to himself.   
  
“Theo’s not exactly being punished.  This is his price to be pack.” Scott carded his fingers through Theo’s hair.   
  
“Seriously?  You made him pack?!” Stiles’ jaw fell open.   
  
“We’ve come to an understanding.” Scott smiled.  “Theo, why don’t you sit on my cock so you can use my desk instead of the floor.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Theo nodded, pulling his plug from his ass and sitting down on Scott’s spit shined cock before settling down on his lap and spreading out his things.   
  
“Dude….” Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose.   
  
“What?”   
  
“You’re seriously going to just _fuck_ him right _here_?” He gestured.   
  
“I’m horny, he’s open.  And lubed, and he needs a desk.”   
  
“That’s… not… whatever.” Stiles waved his hand, he could tell he’d lost this fight.  He glumly watched as Theo slowly raised and lowered himself on Scott’s cock, fucking himself on his alpha, his master.  His own hard cock leaking precum between his spread thighs as Stiles had to reach down to adjust himself.  He wouldn’t admit it but it was hot to see live sex right in front of him, and Theo did look good spread on Scott’s cock.  Palming himself in his jeans he absently wished he was the one in Theo.  He hadn’t had sex in months and besides the two or three times he jerks off a day he was pretty sure his balls would be just a bundle of pain by now.   
  
And then there was Scott.  Scott had grown up so much in the last few years.  And it suited him well.  The strength, the stamina… the fuck his cock was thick.  Stiles blinked.  Had he just thought that?  He frowned.  Yes.  Yes he had.  He’d just admired Scott’s junk.  Fuck, was that why he was being such a dick about all the guys Scott was dicking?  Because with seven guys now, none of them were him?  Fuck, how screwed up was that?  He sighed mentally as he tried to focus on anything other than his best friend, and apparently object of lust, fucking the hell out of his _ex_ friend?  So much was running through Stiles’ head that he eventually just stood up and walked out of the classroom.   
  
“STILINSKI!” Coach yelled after him, but all he could do was mumble something as he went.   
  
“McCall, get your dick out of him and find out what the fuck is wrong with your friend!” Coach rounded on Scott.   
  
“J-just a sec coach… a-almost… almost .. FUCK…” Scott seized up and clung to Theo who blushed as he unloaded from his own neglected cock against the desk before standing up, taking his plug and putting it back into his ass and Scott getting up and following after Stiles.  He followed Stiles to the locked bathroom door.   
  
“stiles…”   
  
“go away.”   
  
“It can’t be that bad.”   
  
“I just want to jerk off in peace, please go away so I can be disturbed by my own arousal alone please.”   
  
“Stiles…” Scott sighed, resting his hand on the door.  “Do you want to talk about it.”   
  
“clearly not.”   
  
“Okay.  But later?”   
  
“Not on your life, go away now.” Scott tried to speak again and Stiles simply hummed loudly so he made his peace with it and walked away from the door.  Besides it was almost lunch time anyways, and horny werewolves worked up a lot of hunger so he was sure what ever was bothering Stiles could wait.   
  
Stiles on the other hand was hoping for a spell or something to maybe block this little revelation out of his mind.  He wasn’t finding anything so he resolved to actually masturbate and get it over with.  He undid his jeans and pulled out the monster from between his thighs and looked at the solid meat.   
  
“Why Scott…?” He said quietly, asking the void for an answer but knowing there would be none.   
  


***

  
  
Scott was sitting in the lunch room, several people glancing his way and whispering as they looked at his still quite hard cock.  He’d focused his wolven senses more on his lunch and his friends and pack, who were all sort of glancing at one another, none of the ones wearing clothes wanting to comment on the nude ones.  They’d probably have staid that silent taboo if Liam hadn’t come in when he did.   
  
“scott…” He blushed, sitting down next to Scott, his body trembling as he tried to hold still.   
  
“What’s the matter Liam?”   
  
“I… uh… need to ride again.” Liam looked down.   
  
“Oh, that’s no problem.  If you want to get under the table and blow me while I finish up eating, I’ll fuck a load into you.” Scott said as if it was an everyday thing.  Which it had become rather lately.   
  
“Thanks.” Liam slipped under the table and began to nurse on Scott’s cock, greedily sucking and slurping on the thick Latino cock.   
  
“Fuck, he’s gotten good at that.” Scott smirked at Corey who was blushing, sitting there naked next to his boyfriend who was frowning at him.  “Corey, when’s the last time you got off?”   
  
“W-when Aiden blew me….” Corey blushed furiously.   
  
“You want Liam to nurse on you after he finishes getting my dick wet?” He offered Liam and all the supernaturals at the table could smelt he arousal that poured off of Corey at this offer.   
  
“Scott.” Alison sat her fork down.   
  
“What’s the matter?” Scott looked at her with a questioning look.   
  
“Do you have to throw your _sexuality_ in my face and rub it in everyone else’s?” Alison ground out as she glared at him.   
  
“My sexuality?” He blinked, moaning as Liam took him to the hilt.   
  
“The nudity, your conquests kept naked… it’s fucking sick.” Alison crossed her arms.   
  
“If you want to sleep with Isaac, just say so.” Scott shrugged and Alison paled.   
  
“What…?”   
  
“Isaac belongs to me.  He gets fucked by who I put in his ass.  But if you want to use his cock to get off, go for it.  I mean you were great in bed, and if things had worked out between us I’d probably be between your thighs still. But I know you were trying to get with Isaac a while back.  But he’s a good little bi whore.” He reached over and held Isaac’s cock and tugging made him stand up so that his cock was where everyone could look at him.   
  
“What?!” Alison sat there scandalized.   
  
“You want him, I can smell it.” He slowly stroked Isaac’s cock, making his beta moan softly.   
  
“I…”   
  
“Because I’ll let you have his cock.  But it’s going to cost you.” Scott smirked.   
  
“W-what would it cost me?” Alison glanced at Isaac before looking Scott in the face.   
  
“Your clothes for the rest of the day.  And Isaac gets to bare back in any hole you put him in.” Scott grinned.   
  
“I’m on the pill, so that last one is fine. But my clothes?” Alison bit her lip.   
  
“You’ve got four classes with Isaac this afternoon, after lunch you sign up for the nudity registry for the rest of the day, and Isaac gets to use any hole on your body he wants to.” He gave a smile.  “And we went get back to the house anyone else you fucks you has to wear a condom.”   
  
“B-back to the house?” Alison’s face flushed.   
  
“We’ve got to go clothes shopping with my mom.  Corey you’re coming to that too.” He glanced at the chimera before looking back to her.  “But after that, you’ll be coming over to our house completely naked dripping Izzy’s spunk from your pussy while I select who gets to fuck you next.”   
  
“Why are you doing this?”   
  
“Because.” Scott smiled.  “I never seemed to get anywhere when I was being Mr. Nice Guy, now, now people want something they owe me their bodies and their sex.” Scott gestured around the table.  He groaned a little reaching under the table to pet Liam’s head while he looked Alison in the eyes.  “What’s it going to be Alison?  Fingering yourself tonight or riding a pack full of horny teenage boys?”   
  
“You’re a bastard.” She wiped a tear from her eyes.   
  
“And I control your would be boyfriend’s cock.  So tick tock.”   
  
“Fine.” Alison blushed undoing her top and laying it on the table before she blushed, and reached back to pop her bra sitting there topless in front of everyone.  “You happy?”   
  
“Absolutely.  You’ve always had great tits.” Scott smiled.  “Izzy go help her out of her jeans and panties and then slide this meat stick into her pussy, you need to lose your vaginal virginity.  And Izzy.” He held onto Isaac’s cock.  “Feel free to knot her.” He smirked and Isaac’s eyes went wide as he went around the table to help undress Alison while Scott pulled out of Liam’s mouth.   
  
“Ass on Liam.”   
  
“Yes Alpha.” Liam nodded, panting as he turned his slick soaked ass to his alpha and at Scott’s urging backed up on his cock to ride it while his alpha had his meal.   
  
“Corey, you’ll probably have to get under the table to fuck his throat unless you can get him to reach you on that side.” Scott said casually.   
  
“Yes alpha.” Corey blushed, taking Liam’s head in his hand and putting the tip of his cock in the boy’s mouth.   
  
“Can anyone join this party?” Theo asked sitting down beside Scott.   
  
“You wanting in her later?” Scott looked at Theo who blushed and shook his head.  “Or you wanting on my cock again?”   
  
“your cock.” Theo blushed leaning into Scott’s side, his hand on Scott’s thigh.   
  
“Well if you get on the floor and blow Liam you can maybe get him to go faster which will only make me go faster and then I might just have time to fuck you before class.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Theo ducked under the table and began to blow Liam, slurping on his cock as the very vocal beta moaned around Corey’s cock.   
  
“Fuck…” Alison leaned back against the table, her thighs on Isaac’s shoulders as he ate her out, spreading her wide so that he could fuck her once he had her stretched for him.  One of his hands was up toying with her swollen nipples as he devoured her, raking a fang down her clit to bring her twice with just his mouth.  Scott was proud of Isaac and enjoyed his new conquest.  Even if he wasn’t the one mounting her.  Maybe later if she earned it.   
  
“Come on Lydia it’s not that bad.” Stiles was saying from across the cafeteria walking towards them but Lydia was refusing to follow.   
  
“I’ll see you tonight for our date.  I don’t want to watch him fucking more friends.” She shook her head and walked away.   
  
“I’m sure he’s not…” Stiles turned towards them to see the micro orgy they had going at the table.  “fuck.” He swallowed, the veritable tidal wave of hormones that came off of him crashed into the wolves and they glanced at Stiles who couldn’t move to hide his growing erection but quickly sat down next to a very naked Alison who spasmed, gripping his hand as she came on Isaac’s face before he pulled away from her, sliding his cock into her throbbing womanhood and lifting her up so that she was supported on just his cock.  He smirked at her as he pulled back and then sat down, using the gravity and the position to drive himself balls deep into her tight wet heat in one smooth motion.   
  
“FUCK….” Alison sobbed as she began to ride him, his hands helping her to let him long dick her.   
  
“Uh… is this going to be a normal thing?” Stiles blushed trying to figure out how he felt about all this.   
  
“Probably.” Scott smiled, slowly fucking into Liam who groaned loudly.  “You want some help with that?”   
  
“With?” Stiles looked blankly at Scott.   
  
“I can smell you all the way over here dude.”   
  
“I’m not… I don’t…”   
  
“Theo…. Help Stiles out.” Stiles frowned before a very naked Theo crawled over to him from under the table and began to nuzzle into his swollen crotch.   
  
“Someone’s pretty big…” Theo cooed as he caressed Stiles, reaching for his fly and unbuttoning his jeans while undoing the fly so that he could reach in and pull Stiles tented boxers out into the open.  “Very big.” He licked the tip through the thin material.   
  
“Fu…fuck… right there.” Alison thrashed on Isaac’s cock, her tits heaving as she struggled to catch her breath.  Stiles felt like he was in a live action porn when he felt warm wet heat encase the tip of his dick.   
  
“ah….” He looked down to where Theo had pulled the fly of his boxers wide enough to work it down to the base of Stiles’ long hard monster dick only to nurse on the tip while his hands worked along the rest of him.  “I…” Stiles wasn’t sure what he’d expected but as he sat there getting a blow job from someone he still thought of as his mortal enemy, Scott pulled his shirt off, sitting there completely naked slowly fucking Liam by the sounds under the table.   
  
“You should try his sweet ass when you finish blowing in Theo’s throat.” Scott panted.  “He can use all the cum in that bitch hole of his that we can feed him.” Stiles wasn’t sure if he was talking about Theo’s throat or Liam’s ass but he didn’t care.  Theo was almost half way down his cock and no one had ever managed to take him that far.  Hell Malia had taken only about three or four inches then she’d went and got a strap on and had made him pay for his play.  He hadn’t thought about how she’d been the big spoon for a while now, but looking at Scott’s body and being sucked off made him realize that maybe he was more into guys than he had ever thought or admitted to himself.   
  
“Fuck her harder Isaac, make her earn it.” Scott panted, picking up the pace in fucking Liam as Isaac nodded, Isaac stood up and laid Alison over the lunch table and began to slum fuck her.  He was close, Stiles could see his thick cock as it plunged in and out of Alison, gasping as Theo’s lips were around the base of his own cock drawing his attention down to the mouth he was now fully inside.  Stiles was panting, nearly there when he gripped Theo’s head and quietly moaned Scott’s name.   
  
“What’d you say…?” Scott blinked at him.   
  
“Nothing…”   
  
“He moaned … your…. name…” Isaac was pounding into Alison before he buried himself to the hilt and groaning his release as he pushed himself flush against Alison, who groaned and damn near screamed as she came, Isaac’s knot inflating and locking them together as he sat down, dragging her down the table by his dick till she was sitting on his lap wrapped around him trembling.   
  
“I didn’t say your name…” Stiles was panicking and his heart was skipping a beat.   
  
“It’s okay…”   
  
“No…” Stiles pulled away, his hard cock swinging as he ran away, stopping to shove his cock into his jeans but not into his boxers and running away.   
  
“He does know we can hear a lie right?” Theo sat up, licking his lips.   
  
“I don’t know what’s up with him today.” Scott sighed.   
  
“fuck… what is happening…?” Alison clung to Isaac.   
  
“I told Isaac he could knot you.  So he did.”   
  
“But…” Alison frowned.   
  
“He’s going to stay hard as long as you keep putting pressure on the swollen bit at the base.  And he’s going to keep cumming till he goes soft.”   
  
“I can feel him….” She blushed.   
  
“Good.” Isaac gave her a dark look flexing himself in her and bringing her screaming as he hit her g spot again and again.   
  
“I’m going to have to talk to Stiles anyways.” Scott sighed.  “I hope this doesn’t complicate things.” He focused on fucking Liam as he thought about how he would go about getting Stiles to open up to him.   
  


***

  
  
“What the fuck?” Scott dropped his books and ran to his car, his cock slapping his thighs as he ran to discover that all four wheels to his car were slashed.  Not just cut but it looked like someone had taken a knife and drug it in a circle on each tire till it looked like they’d taken a thick chuck out of the middle of each side.  “Who the fuck would have done this shit?” He glared, his eyes turning red but he sniffed the area.   
  
Lydia.  Lydia’s scent was all over his car and fairly recently.  She had to have done this before she left for the day.  That fucking bitch!  He growled as he inspected the damage.  Scott was fuming.   
  
“Is this a bad time to ask what I have to do to get into your ass?” Ethan asked and Scott turned and looked at him.   
  
“Yes.  Yes it is.”   
  
“Okay.” Ethan stepped back.   
  
“You told him?” Scott glanced at Aiden.   
  
“How could I not?” He smirked glancing at his brother.  “The _straight one_ gets to tap our Alpha’s cherry first?” He smirked.   
  
“Well we have to get to the store and get home before that can happen, and right now it’s looking like we’re walking.” Scott stood up in disgust.   
  
“If I can get us a ride, would it help my case for being involved?” Ethan looked at them.   
  
“Sure, but how….” Scott stopped as Ethan made a hand gesture and they turned as Stiles pulled up to them.   
  
“Hey do you need a ride?” Stiles pulled up.   
  
“You’re girlfriend sliced my tires.”   
  
“Fuck… what’d you do to set her off, she’s been bitchy all day?”   
  
“Maybe it has something to do with her boyfriend moaning my name as he cums in another guy’s throat?” Scott crossed his arms.   
  
“I told you…”   
  
“And you lied.”   
  
“Do you want a ride or not?”   
  
“Yes.” Scott sighed.   
  
“Good.  Now get in.”   
  
“Come on guys.” Scott gestured to the twins.   
  
“Uh… do the murder twins have to come with us?” Stiles glared.   
  
“Yes, they’re supposed to go shopping with me and the other guys who already left before I got out here so I can’t call them for a ride.   
  
“Fine.” Stiles glared daggers but opened the door for them.  “But they’re sitting on the fucking towel.” He pointed to his gym towel that he’d thrown back there and they spread it out without saying anything before they closed the door quietly.  Stiles quietly asked directions to where they were going and started taking off towards the mall just outside of town.   
  
A long uncomfortable silence followed till Scott finally spoke.  “I’ve been needing to talk to you?”   
  
“About…?” Stiles hedged as he watched the road.   
  
“About the twins…”   
  
“If you’re asking me what to do with them, you’re whoring them out is a good step.  But I’m not sure what _else_ you’re doing with them so I’m not sure where to take it.” He leered at them in the rearview mirror.  “Not too bad looking at though.” He smirked.  “I mean, if you’re whoring them out, I wouldn’t mind taking a turn.”   
  
“Really, you got a blow job from Theo and you had to run away.” Scott smiled as he looked out the window content with the way he’d cut at Stiles just then.  He wasn’t sure why he was being so harsh about this.   
  
“What ever.” Stiles grumbled.  “What did you want to talk about?”   
  
“The marks on their necks…”   
  
“What about them?”   
  
“I gave them to them when they were fused.  And when they parted they both had them.”   
  
“Still can’t believe you healed them like that.” Stiles sighed.  “But no matter, sometimes alpha marks can travel between the fused state and the unfused state.”   
  
“So there have been other twins… like us?” Ethan leaned forwards.   
  
“It’s a rare skill, but yeah, it’s happened I think twice before that I can find in any reference books.”   
  
“Cool.” Ethan smiled softly, sitting back.   
  
“And my healing?” Scott glanced at Stiles.   
  
“That is a rare skill.  I found one mention of a wolf who had the power.  But he kept a detailed journal about it.  I’m in the process of bartering with another druid to get the journal.  With luck I should have it before graduation so I can see about getting it translated if necessary.”   
  
“Graduation present?” Scott smiled.   
  
“Yeah.” Stiles smiled back.   
  
“Thanks.” He put his hand on Stiles’ thigh and squeezed, he felt how hard Stiles was but the smell of his arousal flooded the small jeep’s interior.   
  
“Anyways, was that all?”   
  
“Not exactly… I sort of gave them mirrored marks on each of their cocks alone last night and when they fused before school… the marks were conjoined.”   
  
“That makes sense.  I mean if they were set to mirror them, then they’d conjoin and over lap.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“But it’s weird… I feel… different, they feel different now.”   
  
“They do…?” Stiles glanced at their faces in the rearview mirror, he studied their necks and glanced down at their dicks.  “Maybe we should remove the marks then.”   
  
“NOT ON YOUR FUCKING LIFE!” Scott growled over the twin’s protests.   
  
“I was afraid of that.” Stiles sighed heavily.  “They’re clearly effecting you already.  We need to remove the marks before this gets anymore serious.”   
  
“What’s going on?” Scott tried to think around the need to punch Stiles for suggesting they remove his marks.  He wasn’t sure why the hell his wolf wanted to do that, but he knew he wanted to.   
  
“They’re mating marks.  You’ve claimed the twins and their fused state as your mates, and I don’t know why you’d want the murder twins in your bed like that, so clearly something’s wrong and we need to…” Stiles’ voice faded from Scott’s ears.  He heard something else.  A truth that resonated between him and the twins.  Mates.  They were his mates.  Several things clicked within them and he felt himself reaching back to touch them.  Their hands drawn to his to complete the circuit, and that’s what it was, the feeling of an electric current flowing between them.   
  
“You’re not even listening to me.” Scott turned to Stiles.   
  
“I don’t want to remove the marks.” Scott said firmly.   
  
“You’re not thinking clearly.  I mean, clearly the murder twins…”   
  
“ **STOP CALLING THEM THAT**!” Scott used his alpha voice and Stiles felt something run through him as he shut up.   
  
“I’m sorry.” He said quietly.  “But I can’t forgive them.  Boyd’s dead because of them.  Erica’s dead because of them.  I can’t even look at them without seeing my dead friends I can’t ever get back.  I don’t care if you like the way they feel on your dick, I can never…”   
  
“Pull over.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Pull the fuck over.” Scott ground out and turned his crimson eyes on Stiles who swallowed and pulled to the side of the road.   
  
“Are you planning on walking the rest of the way?” Stiles felt bad that he’s pushed Scott, but he had to know how he felt, how a lot of the pack felt about them.   
  
“Get out.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Get out of the jeep.” Scott spoke slowly.   
  
“You heard…”   
  
“Not them.” Scott looked at Stiles and Stiles frowned but got out of the jeep and waited for Scott to follow suit.  He wasn’t sure what this was, they hadn’t fought that much this last year but maybe they were finally going to have this out.  Scott got out slowly, stocking over to Stiles who was standing there with his hands up, he was spun around and his face forced down against the still warm jeep hood.   
  
“SCOTT!” Stiles screamed as a firm clawed hand held him down by his neck, the other finding the seat of his pants and slicing it open with the razor sharp claws.   
  
“You insulted my mates.” Scott growled, his voice distorted because of the extra teeth in his mouth that shouldn’t be in a human mouth.   
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry…” Stiles began to plead as the cooler air blew across his bared hole.   
  
“Too late.” The voice didn’t even sound human anymore, too much animal in it and Stiles swallowed hard before a clawed finger began to search out his hole.   
  
“I’m not like Liam I need lube.” Stiles sobbed.   
  
“Magic it.”   
  
“what??!” Stiles panicked.   
  
“You want lube, magic the lube in your ass.  You have till the count of ten.” Scott put the wide tip of himself against Stiles hole.   
  
“Ten.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“Nine.”   
  
“Scott…”   
  
“Eight.”   
  
“It doesn’t work like…”   
  
“Seven.”   
  
“SCOTT!”   
  
“Six.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“Five.”   
  
“fuck fuck fuck fuck…”   
  
“Four.”   
  
“I can’t… I…”   
  
“Three.”   
  
“Scott please…”   
  
“Two.”   
  
“I’m not…”   
  
“One…” Scott heard the whimper and smelled the roiling scent of ozone that told some part of his mind that Stiles had done the magic without knowing how to or that he’d really done it, followed by a near scream as Scott slammed the full length of himself into his best friend and sat there, balls deep in him for a good thirty seconds before pulling back to just the edge of his crown and shoving all the way home again.  The broken sobs of Stiles were punctuated by the sound of flesh slapping into flesh and then an all new sound of screams came as Scott began transforming again.  His cock lengthening and thickening as he transformed into his alpha form.  Large and imposing bestial arms lay on either side of Stiles, framing him as he huffed for breath, trying to breath around the pain as he was stretched to his maximum limits.   
  
“please…” He sobbed out before Scott slammed into him all the more hard, long dicking him for a bit with the bigger cock he now used, his shirt hanging in ribbons around his body as he fucked his best friend and ruined him for other men.  “please…”   
  
“Please what?!” Came the growling roar as Scott fucked him, moving him back to hold him two foot off the ground sitting on his cock, dangling like a rag doll on Scott’s cock, his own cock was hard and tenting his jeans, he wasn’t sure why he was even hard from the sheer pain of it all.  Then they turned and he realized the twins were standing there taking photos.  He blushed, his face crimson at the sheer humiliation of what was going on while they took photos.  Stiles tried to hide but his arms were pulled behind him by an inhumanly large hand and he was slowly fucked in front of them, blood and lube leaking around the fuck stick nearly fisting his ass.   
  
“i….” Stiles was light headed but then he saw the other hand coming up towards his face and he feared for a moment that he might about to be gored but the hand reached for his clothes and tore down, tearing his clothes off his body.  It hurt as the fabric gave, taught against his skin leaving him hanging there in the ruined dregs of his clothes, his body on display for the world to see as he was fucked harder.   
  
“So fucking tight.” Stiles gave a bitter laugh.  Of course he was tight.  He’d never taken someone’s arm up his ass before.  And this size that’s what it felt like Scott was shoving into him.  He had an absent thought that he might be getting ready to pass out and maybe that was why he was so drunkenly giddy but he wasn’t sure.  Right now all that mattered was that with his clothes gone, his hard cock was hanging long and hard in front of him, bobbing and leaking precum while the twins took photos.  Scott put both hands on his hips and fucked him harder and harder till he pulled him flush against him, the thickness of him feeling like it went half way up his body now, as he felt a new pain start to form.   
  
“Is…. Its that….?” Stiles felt a moment of panic as he realized why Scott was getting thicker.   
  
“I’m knotting you.” Scott nodded, his larger body wrapped around Stiles as he clung to him, still slowly fucking him while his knot inflated and took him hard, flooding him with cum as he could do nothing but have a handless orgasm himself.  He shivered and convulsed, unable to focus on anything but the fact that he wasn’t in any form of control.  The world seemed to come in flashes after that.  The twins between his thighs, taking pictures of his ruined hole, of his body, his fucked out expression and then they were taking turns.  He vaguely remembered tasting both of them, their dicks, their cum.  All of it registering as afterthoughts and vagueness that his mind wasn’t ready to focus on.   
  
At some point he woke up, naked laying on the side of the road, a wolf knotted and tied to him so that their asses were pressed together and Scott’s fluffy tail wagged over the swell of Stiles’ ass.   
  
“ho-how long?”   
  
“About forty fifty minutes.  We had to tell a couple people that you and your dog were just very _very_ close.” Aiden smirked.   
  
“bastard.” Stiles said half heartedly before he heard the growl behind him.   
  
“Hey, I’d avoid pissing him off.  You still have to be able to walk when he’s done.”   
  
“How is he not falling out?”   
  
“Magic I’d guess.  You’d be surprised what you can do when your mind is gone and it’s just need.” Ethan offered him a drink of water and he realized his lips were parched and drank greedily.  “Easy…” He backed off.   
  
“Wait… forty minutes?” Stiles blinked.   
  
“Since you blacked out.” Aiden smirked.  “We were fucking for like an hour before that.” He shrugged, their shiny dicks indicating that they’d been in his mouth recently too.  He blushed harder, not remembering being used, but knowing he could taste their cum and feeling embarrassed at how hard his cock was still.   
  
“You going to behave?” Ethan asked carefully.   
  
“yes.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“Good.” He reached back and patted Scott’s ass and the alpha focused and his knot went down and he slipped out changing in one fluid motion from wolf to human shaped and sitting on the grass watching the cum pour out of Stiles’ ass.   
  
“Never bad mouth my mates again.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Stiles lay there not looking at any of them.   
  
“Phone.” Scott held out his hand and took his phone from Ethan.  “Now, next time if you’re polite and I think you’ve earned it I’ll go gentler on you.”   
  
“next time?” Stiles glanced around his body at his best friend who was sitting there completely naked like the rest of them.   
  
“Yep.” Scott smiled as the phone rang and then someone else picked up.  “I figured out what I want.  You give me complete authority to do whatever I want to Stiles and you can fuck Theo like a rag doll anywhere you want as often as you want.”  Scott nodded.  “Yeah he’s willing.  You heard about the naked guy with the dog out on route four….?” Scott smirked, looking at Stiles who paled.  “Yeah, Stiles ran his mouth and I had to take steps to ensure he knew his place.  Do we have a deal?” He listened for a moment before nodding and hanging up.   
  
“You’re mine now.” Scott pulled Stiles to him.  “I want you to nurse on my prick while the twins take turns eating you out.  I have to call my mom and explain why we’re so late getting to the mall.  And then if you can make me cum before we get back in the car, I’ll think about letting you wear something in the mall.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Stiles blushed as he took Scott to his lips and swallowed around the flared tip as the pointed tongue of Ethan worked between his spread cheeks.  He knew it was Ethan, because Aiden was busy taking photos of this to his left.  He blushed but turned towards the camera at Scott’s prompting.  His lips stretched around Scott at an awkward angle as he had a close up of his face with the dick in his mouth.   
  
“Hey mom?” Scott said evenly into the phone.  “I had some car trouble, someone sliced my tires.  I’ve called a tow truck, it’ll be picking it up in an hour or so.  Stiles gave me a ride, we’re out on route four now.  He’s having car trouble again.  We’ll be there as soon as we can.” He nodded and ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair, petting him as his cock was sucked and he spoke with his mom.  He agreed that he, the twins, and Stiles would all be wearing something so it wouldn’t be too much for his mom.  Stiles hoped that was the case.  But he didn’t know if it’d stay that way, as he nursed on the cock that took him and hoped that he’d get it again soon.   
  


***

  
  
“You’ve got a bit of a collection going on.” Melissa chuckled as she gestured to the group standing around with her at the food court.  Scott and the twins were all in a pair of shorts and a t shirt.  Stiles was only wearing a pair of shorts and it looked like he might have some bruises forming around his face.  Melissa raised her eyebrow at her son, he knew how she felt about abuse and he pulled Stiles in for an open kiss and Stiles returned the kiss with joy, his shorts telling that he was very happy with where he was right now.   
  
“Yeah… werewolf stamina… I needed options.” Scott smirked as he looked at the group.  All of them wearing something at least as they sat in the food court.  Liam was wearing a pair of loose shorts and a plug to keep from leaking anywhere.  Theo was in basketball shorts and a loose t shirt.  Corey and Isaac were dressed in regular clothes as was Alison who wouldn’t quite meet anyone’s eyes.   
  
“It seems you were busy adding three more today.” Melissa gave him a look that asked if he was done or not yet.   
  
“Our group is almost complete.” He said by way of placating his mother.   
  
“Should I expect more pants or…” She clearly indicated Alison and the way she was leaning against Isaac.   
  
“Dunno yet.” Scott reasoned.  “But maybe extras of everything, just in case….” He smiled brightly before nodding and everyone got up to head to the clothing department.  While they searched for matching linen pants and some sort of loose sun dress that would match Scott picked up his phone and dialed a number.   
  
“Yeah?” A voice sounded a little gruff on the line.   
  
“You home from your sales trip yet Chris?” He smiled, he liked that the new playing fields had put Chris and him on a first name basis.   
  
“Just pulling into the house.”   
  
“Alison tell you about me and the pack?” He left that vague, waiting to see what Alison might have said.   
  
“He said you’d started fucking your way through the boys.”   
  
“I’m a hungry kind of guy.”   
  
“And you’re telling me because?”   
  
“Your daughter bargained to get the use of one of my boys.”   
  
“She… who?” His voice got tight.   
  
“Isaac.”   
  
“fuck.” The sound of a fist slamming a dash greeted Scott’s enhanced hearing.   
  
“You know I charge for that sort of thing….”   
  
“What’s the price.” His voice all business now.   
  
“She serves my boys, the ones who want her, naked and taking all comers in all her openings.” Chris made an unhappy sound.  “And so long as you make it worth my while… they’ll use condoms.”   
  
“And yourself?” Chris knew the ins and outs of making a contract.   
  
“I haven’t decided if I’ll fuck her or not yet.  But I might be involved.  If I do, so long as you do what I want… we’ll all stay wrapped while we’re inside her.”   
  
“What do you want?”   
  
“Show up tonight with nothing but a smile and your watch after nine pm.  I’ll decide what role I want you to play after that.”   
  
“Scott….”   
  
“And don’t worry.  Alison will be there, naked, probably on Isaac’s dick as he knots inside her.” There was a barely audible groan. “Sick fuck, getting off on the idea of your daughter naked and spread for me and my boys.”   
  
“I’ll be there.” Chris growled out as he made to hang up.   
  
“Oh and Chris…”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Don’t touch yourself.  I want those balls of yours full to the brim for what I have in mind tonight.” Chris hung up but Scott knew he had him as he smirked, putting his phone back in his shorts pocket and rejoined the others.   
  
“Who was that honey?” Melissa asked as she was looking at the pants, and Scott picked a pair that looked like they’d fit an adult.   
  
“Oh Chris is going to pick up Alison after you go to work.” He put the larger pants on the pile.   
  
“Seriously?” His mom glanced at the pants.   
  
“Sometimes I think he’d look good in nothing…. Out in the woods…” He gave a toothy grin.   
  
“Many more and we’re going to have to talk about your _appetites_.” She sighed.   
  
“I’m being safe.”   
  
“And you have nine sexual partners.” They’d told his mom about Kade, granted walking in on the twins while they were examining the conjoined mark this morning and then them splitting apart had added to the list of things she didn’t want to know anymore.   
  
“I’m very active.” Scott nodded.   
  
“Just don’t let it all go to your head.” She kissed his forehead as she checked the prices.   
  
“It won’t.  I know exactly why they’re doing this and why I’m doing what I’m doing.” Scott smiled, kissing his mom’s forehead.  “Besides, we found out what the marks were today.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“Mate marks.  I chose the twins as my forever mates.”   
  
“And the others?” Melissa glanced at the other boys, well aware they were listening in.   
  
“Pack is for life.  So what we set in motion now becomes a lifelong commitment between us.” Scott let his eyes turn crimson as he looked out on his pack and smiled.  “This is forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter; Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in inquiring about commissions please contact me on tumblr @ Notsalony


End file.
